Digimon Pioneers01
by NenePasciele
Summary: Pre-advent01: Many digimon are at war with eachother while the 1st digidestined try to stop them from hurting others around them But what they dont know is that someone else is pulling the strings, can they defeat them before things get to far? on hiatus
1. Prologue: The Tribal War

**Alright, I wanted to try this story out**

**It'll be about the digital world before Tai and the others got to go**

**Just so you know: I changed/fixed this chapter (but i guess you don't really have to read this, it's like a filler kind of thing) **

**I will be including some digimon that are my own, OC's, that's just a heads up**

**So here's a prologue **

Prologue: The Tribal War

The digimon are at war with one another, fighting in digimon tribes and going against each other at full force. Both Rookies and Ultimates alike are fighting each other and many say that Primary Village is nearing population overload. There are many digimon who are the bystanders, just watching as battle after battle takes place, though they aren't as safe as they think they are. With not much they could do, they all were semi-forced to follow a great ruler whom has come in their time of need, though no one has really gotten a glimpse of said digimon. He is said to be a powerful ruler and a powerful digimon but hasn't done anything to end the war, leaving most digimon thinking that he is just a story that some digimon started to try and get the war to end on its own.

The two tribes, the Kihaku Tribe and the Ukiyo Tribe have been fighting for the whole century, both not willing to show weakness to the other. Though in addition to these two tribes, there's a third involved but does not try to contribute to the fighting whatsoever. This tribe is the Digimon Resistance Tribe or the DRT (sometimes pronounced as Dart) and they've been trying desperately, attempt after attempt, to get the brawling digimon to stop but they've tried and failed many times, though they have been able to save a few digimon that got involved in the digimon cusses.

"I don't think we have any other options." A gray digimon said in a hushed tone to the other three with him.

"Well, why do we have to rely on humans? They don't really do much of anything but except for causing trouble, besides, what can they do to stop anything?" another dragon digimon called.

"I've heard that they could be pretty reliable." Said a pink digimon as she fluttered her wings, imaging what being with a human would be like. The other digimon pondered on the thought.

"Come on guys, Galemon is right. Besides, it's the last thing we have that we can use and like I said before, there isn't many other options left." The gray digimon said once again, looking at a dragon digimon with dark blue gray scales.

"So what do you say, Floemon?" the dragon digimon rolled his eyes and agreed.

"Fine, we'll do it but how do you expect us to get them here, Charcomon?" The gray digimon thought for a second longer then shrugged his shoulders. Everyone sweatdropped.

"It was just an idea, besides, Bramblemon's the brains around here." He looked up at a brown digimon with a long neck and a green fanned out tail that made it look like grass sticking out.

"We do have one way... we can use the powers in the DigiCave of Miracles." He told the group as two others rushed into the clearing where they were meeting. A blue dolphin like digimon with a yellow light hanging from its head came in. He floated towards them as the other, a rabbit like digimon with long pointed ears, bushy tail and a golden pendant around her neck, was on his tail.

"Lantermon, Lyramon, anything the matter?" Charcomon met them.

"Yah, we have to get out of here now!" the rabbit digimon, Lyramon, told them quickly. She explained that some of the charging digimon have driven off of the battle field and were coming their way.

"Let's get going then!" Charcomon shook his wings then flew up but only hovered a few feet from the ground. Lantermon was right behind him as was Floemon, while everyone ran.

"So what's the plan?" Lantermon waited so that the others could bring him and Lyramon up to date. They explained that they were headed to the DigiCave of Miracles and the two nodded as they picked up the pace. Behind, they could hear the trees that they just passed crashing and probably falling towards the ground.

They all trudged until they finally reached the entrance and were away from danger. "So are we all going in?" Galemon asked.

"Only two or three of us should be enough to go inside." Bramblemon informed them.

"Fine, then Floemon, Galemon and I will go." Charcomon called to them as he already started entering. He made sure that he was careful not to step on anything that could spell their doom. On the way, they remembered that Bramblemon mentioned something about traps and triggers that could really hurt them. It was a sacred place after all.

"Alright, I think we're almost there." Charcomon told them and started to race a bit faster. They all ran towards a large chamber room and in the middle, they found a large stone with a golden ring around it.

"That isn't a destiny stone is it?" Galemon observed the rock.

"No, the destiny stones are all located in different areas around the digital world, this is something more special than the destiny stones. The Serenity Stone, the most mystical and mysterious of all the unexplainable things in the digital world." Floemon explained. Galemon nodded her head trying to understand.

"So what do we do now that we're here? We can't ask the stone how to get humans from their world so that they could help us here..." She commented but before anyone could say anything else, the stone suddenly glowed and shot a beam from the roof of the cave, into the sky. They all just stared in awe as it started to dim down slowly.

From the outside, the digimon waiting took notice of the beam as well. "What was that?" Lyramon looked at Bramblemon for answers. He just shook his head, shocked.

"The Serenity Stone is one of the least explained things of the digital world; I don't think Gennai even knows much about it." Bramblemon said simply. "I just hope that was something that could get us some help around here. I mean, we're a bunch of rookies that can't really do much, especially with all of the higher level and bigger digimon that we have to face in the future." Bramblemon shook his head.

"Wow, that would make one killer lighthouse light." Lantermon said not even paying attention to what the others were talking about. Bramblemon and Lyramon just sweatdropped.

Back inside, they blinked a few times before they could process what had just happened. "Is that it? What did it do and how did we get it to do what it did?" Floemon felt a bit panicked and turned to Charcomon and Galemon.

"I think, we should get back to the others and wait to see what happens." Galemon mumbled slightly as she and the other two started back. _Whatever that flash of light was, it had better be a good sign. _Charcomon sighed and followed his two friends out.

l-l-l-l-l

Deep in the restricted areas of the digital world, a dark figure stood as he glared at the large beam of light shot from into the sky. He knew that something was up and he also knew that it would be something that he didn't want to happen. Though it didn't bother him much, he smirked as his servants started to pour into his chambers.

"You bellowed for us, Master?" The little digimon, BlackGatomon came along with some Gazimon and Bakemon who followed behind her.

"I want you all too keep an eye on those digimon that are known as the DRT... and I want to be kept updated on the happenings in the tribal wars." Their dark master had said. The digimon nodded then bowed before they exited the room leaving the large digimon alone once again.

"This is going to get interesting." He said as he watched the beam of light disperse.

**Alright questions?**

**I just wanted to give this a shot**

**Now I'm going to give a small description of the digimon names:**

Charcomon: charcoal

Type(attack types the digimon can use): Fire, Wind

He's a small gray fox-like digimon with large ears, dark gray wings and a long tail with a dark gray, bushy tip. He also has a red triangle under his eyes. He stands about mid thigh level, his ears add height... (I find that a bit funny, sorry)

Floemon: floe (pronounced flow)

Type: Ice, Water

Floe is ice floating on the water (I think). He's a small dragon digimon with dark gray and blue scales covering his body. He has pointed ears and (you know the Chinese dragons with the long moustache thing?) he has two of those on his muzzle. He stands about mid thigh level like Charcomon.

Galemon: gale as in wind

Type: Wind, Plants (plants=leaves, flowers, grass etc…)

She's a pterodactyl like digimon with pink feathers around her body. On her forehead, there's a heart shaped symbol and has a pointed tail with one tip of the tail shorter than the other. (Sorry, can't explain it anymore than that... go check on to see what I mean (go on my profile to find the link) She stands a bit more than waist high.

Bramblemon: bramble, grass or nature kind of thing

Type: Plants, Rock, Ground

He's a brown digimon with a slightly long neck with two antenna on his head that resemble two blades of grass. He also has a small, red flower tied around his neck and his tail is green and fanned out, making it look like tall grass found in the grasslands. He's way over waist high, because of his neck and is a few inches taller than Galemon.

Lantermon: lantern

Type: Water, Lightning

He's a blue dolphin like digimon with floppy ears that have white tips. His belly and symbol located on his body are all white. He has a metal plate on his chest and a light hanging from his head. (have you seen the lantern fish with a string thing then a light hanging in front of his face, kinda like that.) He also has flippers and instead of walking, he floats around. (He doesn't have legs or arms, if you haven't figured that out yet) Up straight, he's about waist high.

Lyramon: lyra, music

Type: Light, lightning (electricity)

She stands up right on her hind legs; she has a bushy tail and large pointed ears tuffed at the ends. She has a golden pendant around her neck and resembles a rabbit. Her belly and half her tail are white while the rest of her is a light purple color. She's a bit taller than Charcomon and Floemon.

**So these are the digimon, and here are some facts: **

**-Charcomon and Floemon are about the same height without their ears adding height**

**-Charcomon, Floemon and Galemon are the only ones that fly, exception of Lantermon who doesn't have wings **

**-Bramblemon is the smartest out of all of them and is the only one that walks on all fours... though Charcomon can either walk up right or on all fours**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Sup, I hope you readers are liking it so far**

**Yup, so this is the first chapter…**

**Also, this is the rewrite version… after finding it hard that the digidestined were located in Chiyoda while the others were in Odaiba**

**I wasn't really thinking about that until now**

**Right so I'm gonna be changing a few things in the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything digimon or from Japan. **

**Well, here's the very first chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

Early in the morning on a sunny Saturday, a young boy was seen running through the streets of his home city, Odaiba, as he passed by the people in the area. "Ah, I'm gonna be late! Excuse me, sorry! My fault!" He apologized along the way while swerving and sometimes crashing into a few citizens. He was in such a big hurry that he didn't notice an old woman trying to carry her groceries and banged into her. He rubbed his forehead as he quickly helped the lady up.

"I'm so sorry." He got up then helped her and picked up her things. "You need some help with those?" He offered and she thanked him. He and the woman started to walk until they found a young man whom he assumed was waiting for her and brought her safely towards him.

"Thank you for your help young man." She smiled while he handed the groceries to the man.

"It was my pleasure. After all, I was the one at fault for hitting you earlier." He laughed and checked the time. "Ah, 10:47, I'm gonna be even later than I thought. I'm sorry again!" He bowed before rushing off.

He finally made it to his location and ran towards a large building and ran inside. "Aw man, I'm late again! Airi and Toshiro are gonna freak!" The boy ran faster than before and headed towards his locker and took out a uniform. He quickly got changed before heading out once again.

The young boy, around 11 years of age, ran towards a large field just outside of the area where a crowd of people started gathering. "Oh good, it didn't start yet." He breathed to himself as he tried to push his way through. When he finally made it down the stairs and towards the field, he found his two friends standing there along with the rest of his soccer team.

"Hey there guys, sorry I'm late." He scratched the back of his head. "I had to finish up my socials history project before I came here. I promised my partner that I'd finish then send her what I've done by today."

l-l-l-l-l

Name: Kouhei Okada

Nickname: Kou

Age: 11 years

Height: about 5'0 (I'm just using a height, to round up how tall the characters are to one another)

Hobbies: sports, beginner piano (not much knowledge on music)

Appearance: He has brown hair and eyes, he usually wears a blue long sleeve with a yellow curvy F shape tilted up with a circle in between the two dashes of the F. He also has a dark red vest and goggles hanging around his neck. He also wears greenish brown Capri pants. Soccer uniform is blue and white.

l-l-l-l-l

"Kouhei, I know that you made a promise with Mikiko but you knew that there was a game today and you missed the warm up practice. Besides, didn't we just get that project two days ago?" Airi rubbed the temples of her forehead. Kouhei chuckled nervously and explained that Mikiko liked to finish early on her projects so he spent nearly half the night plus most of the morning finishing it up. He also explained that he would of done it on Thursday but he had to help another person on that day.

"Yah, I know she likes to finish early but you have other things you have to do too. You just have to learn how to say no once in a while. Also, that project isn't due for about another week." Airi sighed for probably the tenth time that day.

"No worries, I'm sure Kou will do great as usual. He is a great soccer player and our team captain and all." Toshiro gave them a lopsided smile.

"That's not the problem here..." Airi rolled her eyes.

l-l-l-l-l

Name: Airi Nakano

Nickname: N/A

Age: 11 years

Height: about 5'2

Hobbies: volunteers in school activities

Appearance: She has a dark magenta hair color tied back. The length of her hair goes down to about her shoulder blades. She has violet eyes and wears a navy blue jean vest and a light pink shirt and wears light gray, jean shorts that go above her knees.

Name: Toshiro Shimizu

Nickname: To (toe), Shiro, Toshi (not often)

Age: 8 years

Height: 4'4

Hobbies: watches the big kids play sports, hangs out with older brother

Appearance: He has a blue hair color with brown eyes. He wears a shirt that is green on the bottom and white on top, divided by two orange stripes in the middle. He wears brown shorts.

l-l-l-l-l

"Hey, thanks there buddy." Kouhei smiled then joined the rest of his team. Airi just shook her head. She's been friends with Kouhei for a while now and she knows exactly what kind of person he is. _He knows that he has other commitments but he still ended up here on the soccer field. It's always the same with him, trying to get a compromise going so that he could try and please everyone at the same time. _It couldn't be helped; it isn't really possible to change a person right away, maybe little by little but not right away. Airi then noticed that the game had already started and Kouhei had the ball.

He ran down the field with the ball at his feet, two boys were trying to tail him and get the ball away but he was just a bit faster then them. He knew that he could out run them but the little marathon that he did before arriving worn him out. He saw his teammate, Minoru, to his side and passed it over to him. He was able to maintain the ball and passed back to Kouhei who managed to get the ball to Rinji who stood near the goalpost and headed it in. They all cheered as they made the first goal of the game and ran back to play defence.

After an hour or so, the game was tied at 3 and Kouhei had to steal the ball away when the other team made a corner kick. He was beyond exhausted but he knew that his team needed him so he played as hard as he could. The ball flew over the heads of the players when the boy from the opposing team kicked it and was sent flying to the far side of the goal where one boy was waiting. Some of the members shifted to get the ball but the boy quickly kicked it towards the goalie.

"It's going to go in!" Kenji called as Kouhei suddenly flipped and kicked the ball away from the goal sending it towards Rinji who stayed back. Kouhei landed with a thud on his back as he watched the others racing towards the other side of the field. With 15 seconds left in the game, he was helped up by one of the defence on his team and started to jog towards them. He saw that Rinji had passed it to Kane who kicked it towards the goal, though the ball hit the goal post.

The people in the stands remained silent, wondering what the outcome of the game will be. Kouhei had made it there, leaving the two defence kids to stand guard in case the ball came back in that time. _10 seconds left_. He thought, looking to see where the ball had gone.

"Kouhei!" He heard Minoru call out to him and passed. He got the ball and started to swerve through the kids who were trying to steal the ball away and at the final 5 seconds, he was able to get a shot in from the corner. Everyone cheered as both teams met in the center of the field. They thanked the other team for a good game and went back to pack up their things. Airi ran down with Toshiro at her heels.

"Hey Kou, you played an awesome game." Minoru complimented.

"Yah, you were on fire, if they'd made that goal, they probably would've won for sure." Kane exclaimed, relief could be heard in his voice.

"Thanks guys," Kouhei sat on the bench exhausted. "I think I'm gonna take a long nap when I get home. That's after I go and help Airi with something." He laughed slightly. The others just looked at him concerned.

"You know, you should really just tell her that you can't. You look exhausted, my friend." Rinji placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone who's anyone that goes to the boys' school knew about Kouhei, he was pretty well known for being multi-talented when it comes to extra-curricular stuff but he claims it to be luck and hard work. Another thing that he's known for is one who's never, ever broken a promise made to someone who asks. He usually gives a small smile before agreeing to whatever a person asks for and he does it, no matter what the cause. 

"But I can't really do that, I made a promise to her and I have to stick to my promises no matter how painful. I mean, I'm here right now aren't I?" He stood up, a bit shaken but was still on his feet. They still didn't like the idea of him not resting right after a hard game like that although, they knew that they couldn't change his mind either, so they went along with it. They all said their goodbyes then left the field.

"That was amazing Kouhei! Especially when you saved the ball by kicking it like that, it looked like you were flying!" Toshiro exclaimed with excitement in his eyes. He held his hands in fists as he thought of the memory.

"That was pretty good Kou but are you sure you're still up for helping out with the cleanup I organized to help clean the Shiokaze Park? It's alright if we don't want to today, I understand." She told him as they continued towards their destination. He shook his head insisting that he was fine and the three continued towards the large palace but before that, Kouhei told them that he needed to change first and headed back to the school.

It was pretty far from where they were but they managed to get there. The area itself was beautiful and the view by the water was amazing as well. The breeze that blew on the three kids felt great since the weather was pretty warm on that day. "I haven't been here in a while." Kouhei sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"It's great, especially with the weather today." Airi looked up at the blue skies.

"Yup, you gotta love the weather during May." Kouhei looked around and enjoyed the cherry blossoms that were in bloom at this time of year. Then, the kids all started to look around for the others that promised to help them but couldn't find anyone around. Not even visitors to the park were around.

"Where is everyone today?" Toshiro looked around with an odd expression.

"Well, that doesn't matter, as long as we get the park cleaned up. Well, as much as we can at least." Airi smiled. Airi loved doing these volunteering jobs and loved to help the community although, she did get carried away sometimes.

While cleaning around the trees, she started to notice a few of these little huts made of stone that stood by the base of the tree. She called the guys over to where she was and they wondered if she was alright or if anything happened. She shook her head and pointed towards the little houses. "Look at these, they're cute aren't they?" She admired the small hut.

"I think it's a shrine, at least, that's what my grandfather told me when I was little. It's said that little spirits live inside these but my grandmother said that they're just stories." Kouhei said as he lifted a finger to touch it. When his finger made contact, a sudden bright light flashed, blinding them.

"What's going on?" Toshiro panicked slightly but made sure that he appeared to be calm.

"What's happening?" Airi shielded her eyes from the light.

"I don't know." Kouhei suddenly felt a small tug on his right arm and saw that they were being sucked in. He told them to grab onto something to avoid getting pulled but it was too late as the light reeled them in. They all screamed as they found themselves falling through a warp which led them to falling towards ground.

"Okay, that hurt." The trio pulled themselves up and looked around. They found that they weren't around many trees anymore. In fact, they didn't even appear to be in Japan. There were no buildings, people, cars... just land, trees and other natural stuff.

"What happened?" Airi asked again, still in shock from their recent trip. "One minute we were looking at a small spirit house then the next we get sucked in to some other place. Where is this place anyways? I thought your grandmother said that they were just stories!" Airi couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Calm down Airi, just take a deep breath and relax, in and out, in and out." Kouhei tried to calm her down. It appeared to be working but she started to get a bit worked up again.

"So what is this place? Did we fall into the spirits' house?" Toshiro looked at a few plants and found them to be very strange and unrecognizable.

"I doubt we're in the spirits' house Toshiro," Kouhei smiled at the boy with amusement. "Although, I have no clue where we are but we should start looking around to see if there's anyone to help us." He suggested and the other two agreed. They knew that they wouldn't get much done if they just sat around and did nothing, so decided to follow. Around the area, there were many rocks and a few trees but other than that, not much to see. The sun was still shining brightly and appeared to be normal. Suddenly, they found something moving from behind a giant rock. Kouhei peered from the side of it and tried to get a glimpse of what was there but they found that it wasn't a human. It was a giant monster that looked like large blue wolf with blade on its paws and bat wings around its neck and face.

"Back away slowly." Kouhei whispered as he tried not to get the monster's attention but that was when Airi yelped when Toshiro fell backward. That's when the monster wolf's ears perked up and glanced at them. It sniffed the air and opened its mouth.

"Humans!" It said savagely.

"Run!" The kids started to run for their lives while the large wolf followed them.

"I didn't know that it could talk!" Airi gasped as she was running for her dear life.

"We shouldn't think about that right now, we should just keep going!" Toshiro, even though he was 3 years younger, was keeping up well with the older two. While running, Kouhei, who was in the lead, fell into a small ditch while the others followed.

"Kou, are you alright?" Airi asked as she looked back and saw the monster.

"Just get down here." He called. When they jumped down, he pulled them near the edge and hid there. They waited until the wolf ran over them and continued on.

"What a... relief... we survived." Kouhei panted as he heard another sound from above them. They each held their breath as they waited for whatever it was to come closer.

"Kouhei, Airi? Is that you guys down there?" The mentioned pair exchanged glances wondering who called them from above. They looked over the ledge and stared wide-eyed at the person who had called them. It was their classmate Mikiko Watanabe who was with another boy who looked about a year older than them.

l-l-l-l-l

Name: Mikiko Watanabe

Nickname: Miki

Age: 11 years

Height: around 5'2

Hobbies: She likes to sing, dance, cheerlead and is a total keener

Appearance: She has long black, brown hair with a small ponytail on the right side of her head, making her hair about shoulder length. She wears a light blue and white striped shirt, which covers her upper arm, underneath a purple dress who's length goes up to the middle of her thighs. She also wears matching purple boots with light pink socks that can be seen from the top of the boots.

Name: Hiroki Ishikawa

Nickname: Hiro

Age: 12 years

Height: 5'4 1/2

Hobbies: an electronic genius, inventor

Appearance: He has light brown hair that is spiked up slightly and deep green eyes. He wears a sky blue sweater with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of tan pants.

l-l-l-l-l

"Mi-Mikiko? What in the world are you doing here?" Kouhei got out of their hiding place and pulled Airi and Toshiro out as well.

"Well I went over to a museam to do some research or see if I can find out about anything more on our project, by the way, good job on your part." She smiled gratefully at Kouhei as she continued. "So I was there, looking around until I met Hiroki here. It seems that he wanted to visit as well so we decided to go see the exhibits together. We looked at one picture with strange creatures on it and we wanted to get a closer look. When I touched it, the images just started to glow." She said with a bit of exaggeration in her voice but regardless, they believed every word she said.

"It appeared that no one around us could see what was happening which was very odd but before we knew it, we were sucked into the light and found ourselves here." Hiroki finished up for her.

"That's almost exactly the same with what happened to us!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Please keep your voice down Toshiro, I don't want to risk another monster attack." Airi sighed.

"So I'm Kouhei by the way, nice to meet you Hiroki." They shook hands with each other.

"Like wise." Hiroki then caught sight of Kouhei's goggles then remembered where he saw them from. "Hey you're the kid who's the sports whiz around school aren't you." Kouhei blinked then smiled nervously. "Its just potential, I'm not that good."

"So there's 5 of us here, I wonder what that means." Mikiko put a finger on her chin.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we're together, we'll be fine." Kouhei said but he still wanted to know why they were brought down here. Suddenly, they heard a few whispers coming from behind some large rocks. Kou and the others all started to get really nervous as they waited to see what was about to come from the rocks. That's when two gray ears perked up and slowly, two large, yellow eyes came after them.

"Oh, it's sooo cute." Airi and Mikiko said in unison.

"Hey everyone, they're human kids! The Serenity Stone worked!" The little gray creature popped out and was found to be a fox like creature with wings and a long skinny tail that was tuft out at the end.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a fox flew." Hiroki looked slightly dumbfounded. That's when four more appeared from behind the rock and the kids nearly went ballistic.

"Wait, wait, please, don't run away. We're your friends." A pink bird thing said.

"But aren't you guys going to attack us like that big blue fox monster?" Toshiro shuddered to ask.

"What? Oh you mean Sangloupmon." A blue dolphin like creature with a light hanging from it's head said.

"Sang-what now-mon?" Kouhei looked a bit sceptical.

"Sangloupmon, he's a digimon and you kids are the first humans ever in the digital world!" a small rabbit digimon said.

"So digimon, that's what you are? I thought I was just dreaming this whole thing." Mikiko sounded disappointed.

"Yup, we're digimon and we're your partners!" a brown digimon said.

"Hey that's pretty cool but can you explain to us why you brought us here and why we need partners?" Kouhei looked at the little gray digimon creature. The digimon nodded but told them that they'll explain everything when they were out of the field and somewhere quieter.

After walking around in search of a quiet place to talk, they stumbled upon two large groups of digimon and the small gray digimon signalled for them to halt. "What's going on?" Mikiko tried look past the small digimon but the light purple digimon stopped her. She shook her head and told her to stay put. That's when they heard yelling in the distance.

"You lowlifes, how dare you come onto our territory! No one gave you permission to come pay a little visit." A large bear digimon cried.

"We can do whatever we want in your territory since we found some of your warriors on our territory. They were spotted by our sentry on duty. He claimed that there were many little rookies hanging around and he chanced after them." A dinosaur digimon said.

"Well too bad for you, we don't have any rookies around here with us. So I suggest you get out of our territory before we force you to leave."

"Bring it on furball." _Nova Blast!_ A large fireball formed in the mouth of the dino digimon and hit the large bear.

"Oh no, it's starting again. We better get out of here." The kids and digimon tried to sneak away when a giant flame was sent flying towards them. _Glaring Force! _The small gray digimon jumped up and split the fireball with a single kick. "Come on, keep going." He called and they started to run from the battle field. They all ran until they came to a waterhole and they all panted.

"Alright that's enough running for today, I'm ready for a nap." Kouhei fell on his back.

"Okay but while you're doing that, we're going to explain to you the reason as to why you kids are here but first the introductions. I'm Charcomon, and I'm your partner Kouhei. My other friends are Galemon, Lantermon, Bramblemon and Lyramon." Charcomon introduced.

"So you're Galemon and my partner?" Airi looked at the pink digimon who was nodding.

"Wow, you're almost as tall as me Bramblemon." Toshiro gazed at the digimon who smiled at the friendly presence of the small human.

"And you're with me Lyramon, and look we match." Mikiko laughed as the two joked and chatted with each other for a while.

"I was just wondering, how do you fly Lantermon?" Hiroki looked at the dolphin digimon. "I don't know, it just comes naturally. There's a lot of things that digimon can do that can't really be explained. I think that's just how we are."

"That's interesting indeed."

"Alright so you guys are our partners but for what?" Everyone stopped their mingling and looked at Kouhei and Charcomon.

"Oh right, so um... the thing is that, there's a war going on as you've seen. And we digimon gathered here right now, are known as the Digimon Resistance Tribe or the DRT, Dart."

"So you guys are trying to stop this whole war, but why? It isn't your battle to fight is it?" Hiroki asked the digimon who exchanged glances.

"We're under the orders of the Four Great Dragon digimon to stop the feuds of the digital world and this one is by far the worst that's occurred in the past hundred years."

"And this has something to do us being here?" Mikiko came from behind Kouhei who looked as weirded out as everyone else.

"Yes, and I know what you're going to say, 'we're only kids, what can we do to help? You guys are the magical fighting things from another world!'" Lantermon looked slightly depressed. Kouhei looked at everyone around him then back at the digimon who were also saddened by the way things were going. That was when he made his decision.

"We wouldn't say that." He tried to enlighten the mood.

"And why not?" Charcomon wondered what the boy was going to say.

"Yah, why not?" Airi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, because I wanna help them. You guys look like you could really use it." He said with a smile.

"Really? You'd help us?" The digimon all started to crowd around the boy.

"Honestly?" Galemon looked hopeful.

"Yah, why wouldn't we? I mean, you guys went through all that trouble to get us here and it wouldn't be very nice for us to just come by then walk away. Besides, we don't even know how to get home if we're in... what do you call it, the digital world?"

"Yup, that's where you guys are currently, though we've never really made contact with the human world until now. But you guys are sure that you'll help us?" Charcomon looked up at the goggleboy.

"Yah for sure."

"You promise?" There was the key word that would lock everything into place. Airi knew that when someone says that word around Kouhei, she knew that something would come out of it. They all looked at the boy to see his expression. It was sort of calm yet there was hidden pain that was nearly undetectable.

"Yah, I promise and I never go back on my word." Everyone else agreed making the digimon ecstatic. _And there you have it, the official word that'll lock us into help these guys until the very end. _Airi thought but she was sort of happy that she'll get to know these amazing creatures a bit more.

"So this is all of you right? I mean, are there any more or is the Dart's team made of only 5 people, er... digimon?" Mikiko asked Lyramon.

"Well you see, there were originally 7 of us in this group but the thing is that when we were young, one of us got separated a long time ago and we've never found her. So that was leaving us with 6 but unfortunately, the sixth member of our group had to go his own way. But I'm sure that you'll meet him eventually." They sat near the water and continued to mingle once again.

l-l-l-l-l

Deep in the forest, a boy with a bored expression was walking through the area as he was being followed by a small dragon digimon. It was silent and slightly awkward for the little digimon who fluttered behind the boy but he followed him regardless. "So what am I doing here?" the boy asked him, looking back but still continued walking forward.

"Well, my friends and I called a group of humans here to help us with a war that could endanger the entire digital world." The little dragon started on his story.

**Who is this boy? **

**Why is he there? Only time will tell**

**I make no promises that all chapters will be this long**

**Do you like it, do you not?**

**Please review… it'll help me alot**


	3. Chapter 2: The World of Digimon

**Alright, hey there,**

**So I'm back**

**That much is said… hope you like it so far**

**Just hope it isn't very bad**

**Let's just get this going**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 2: The World of Digimon

Near the small source of water, many of the digimon and their partners were happily trying to get to know each other but Kouhei was just thinking to himself while Charcomon just stared at him as he stared at nothing. Kouhei was thinking about the war between the two digimon tribes and how it had started in the first place. It was obvious to him that it would be hard trying to keep his promise to Charcomon and the other digimon since he didn't know what started to war, how it started or why for that matter. So thinking of a solution would be pretty complicated as well. Charcomon obviously didn't know what was going on in the mind of the boy but he decided to break his chain of thoughts and talk to him.

"Hello? Heelllooo?" Charcomon waved a paw in front of his face trying to get his attention. Kouhei shook his head slightly as he looked at the digimon.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the war you guys are trying to stop." He scratched the back of his had and sat up straight, scratching the back of his head. That was when the green goggles that hung around his neck caught the light and somewhat blinded Charcomon.

"Stop thinking about the war for now, we should get to know each other before we start working with each other. By the way, I was wondering why you wore those around your neck. I know I'm not from the human world but from what I've heard, that's a pretty weird fashion statement, carrying goggles around your neck." Charcomon asked him curiously getting everyone's attention slightly. They all stopped talking for a moment to hear what Kouhei had to say.

"Oh, these? They were my father's and he got them from my grandfather. They were from his plane flying days and are very valuable to him. I wear them as a reminder of something that's happened a while ago but I don't really like talking about that." Kouhei's expression turned a bit saddened and Charcomon quickly changed the subject before he made the situation worse by making him remember his awful thought. He wanted to ask what a parent was very badly but he felt that it'd be best to ask a bit later on.

"Alright well what's the human world like?" Charcomon asked him. Kouhei looked up at him and smiled.

"Well it's like here in the digital world but with way more buildings. But that's what it's like in my home town area. There's other parts where it's only fields and rocks like the place where we first met. Sometimes it could be mountains or forests too." He told him as he nodded.

"Sounds exactly like here, we have some building structures in some places but the digital world is a bit more natural."

"He, that's nice. So you can attack right? I mean, you have some attacks like that Glaring Force thing you did earlier. Also, what are digimon exactly?" Kouhei suddenly remembered the battlefield.

"Okay, so mainly, digimon are just regular creatures like you humans and the animals you have in your own place and every digimon has a certain number of attacks that they can perform and may only use those certain attacks. When a digimon goes through a process of digivolving, that's when they turn and morph into a more powerful digimon of a higher level. So these levels are an egg, fresh, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega. Usually it stops at mega unless you're really powerful and can digivolve into a super-ultimate, but that's a different story. Anyways, through digivolution, we digimon can obtain a more powerful level and can gain more powerful attacks. So take me for example, I'm a rookie digimon and I can use the attacks, Glaring Force, Tail Burner and Flare Shower. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yup, perfect. So you digimon can digivolve into more powerful digimon that goes up a scale level and use different attacks every time you reach a new level." He summed up while everyone finally returned to their own conversations.

"You got that right?" each digimon asked their partners in a whisper. They all nodded and smiled as their partners were relieved that they didn't have to explain anything like that to the kids.

"Yah, that's exactly right. You catch on fast." He complimented the boy, then turned towards the rest of the group. "Alright, we should be heading out." Charcomon stretched as everyone got up.

"So where are we going?" Airi looked around from person to digimon to person.

"I believe we should go report to Fulsidramon back at RQ." Bramblemon suggested while the digimon all agreed with him.

"Um... sorry for asking but who's Fulsidramon (Full-see-dra-mon) and what is RQ?" Mikiko asked them.

"RQ is our Root Quarters, or I guess what you could call our home base for the Dart (DRT)." Lyramon filled in a couple gaps.

"As for Fulsidramon, she's a digimon but unlike us, she's an ultimate." Galemon said. "And mainly what she does is that she's the assistant of the Four Great Dragons of the digital world and is our... I guess you could say team leader. She tells us the problems that goes on in the digital world and informs us of the missions we must go on to insure that the work that the Great Dragons do would be made simpler. At least that's what we hope for." She giggled slightly.

"Well we should get going; we wouldn't want your team leader to be kept waiting." Kouhei started to follow the direction of the digimon that were leading them. They walked out from the safety of the small watered area and sneaked through the fields, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"So how far is this RQ of yours?" Airi whispered as quietly as possible.

"Probably about a day or two away." Lantermon answered.

"What?" the kids whispered harshly.

"I'm just joking. More like a week."

"A week?" That time, they all yelled out before realizing that they blew their cover. That was when they heard a loud horn sound as thunderous footsteps followed the sound. That's when they started to panic and make a break for it.

"I really can't believe you guys did that." Bramblemon huffed as they continued to run from the noise of stomping soldiers.

"Well we're sorry but we aren't really used to falling into another world then getting involved in a war that we had no idea existed." Hiroki said sarcastically.

"Never mind that, just keep running." Kouhei tried to calm everyone down while they continued to follow. Charcomon then made a sudden turn behind a boulder and they found that he disappeared when the caught up. "Where'd he go?"

"Down there." Galemon pointed towards a small shaft that was located at the base of the large rock though they found it hard to see since it was covered by many plants and weeds. They figured that the area that the small hole led to would be safer than the battle field above ground so they all climbed in one at a time and as quickly as possible to get out of trouble's way. Slowly, Toshiro went in first since he was the youngest then followed by the two girls and the digimon then the guys went.

"Alright, we've made it here safe and unharmed. Hopefully, everyone's in one piece right?" Charcomon scanned everyone for injuries or anything of the sort. "Good, now let's continue on." He pointed down a long tunnel.

"We have to go through there?" Mikiko looked a bit worried.

"Yup." Lyramon grinned at her partner.

"Aw come on, Miki, a strong girl like you should be able to get through a tunnel like this." Kouhei tried to get her to relax and calm down. She nodded, still uncertain, she followed the others as they fwalked with her. Lyramon kept on encouraging and comforting her, along the way help her feel safer.

"It's just like a stroll in the park." Airi told her friend and sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that. "It's no big deal." She got a bit closer. All of a sudden, there was a loud thud at the far end of the tunnel and they all stared down to try and make out what could've made the sound. They all tried their best to stay still as possible while Hiroki tried to cover Lantermon's light.

"It's probably just the wind." Galemon tried to be reasonable but there was a loud growling that came from the direction where the thud's have started.

"What if it's a Cougarmon or something?" Lyramon whined slightly.

"Let's just go and check it out." Kouhei nodded to Charcomon as they both stepped away from the group, only to be stopped by a small tug on his sleeve. He looked back and saw Airi looking at him with concern.

"Kou, I know that you want to protect everyone but your safety should be your own priority. You may have made a commitment to trying to help the digimon resolve their little war but you didn't say that you'd risk your life doing so. Also, you don't have to try and be the hero who goes into the dragon's den to protect everybody. That wasn't part of the deal." Airi looked up at him.

"I know, I'm sorry Airi but I have to for everyone's sake." He took a quick glance at them before walking off to check the things up ahead. He took a quick glance while Charcomon sniffed around and found nothing so far but that was when they felt something slithering behind them followed by a small, low toned growl.

"Who's there?" Kouhei shifted nervously as he turned slightly.

"Does it matter? What matter's here is who... are... you?" The thing that they suspected to be a digimon whispered.

"What's it to you?" Charcomon demanded slightly. The digimon just laughed at them and continued to circle around. Kouhei observed that this digimon was a long digimon that had probably four to six legs that it waddled on as it circled and also that it was very scaly when it brushed against him one time. Another thing is the long skinny tail that followed behind the long body of the digimon and from what he could tell, the digimon was either a shade of white or light gray.

"What's your purpose of being here?" He asked in a small voice once again.

"We needed to get away from the battling that's been happening above ground and we need to go through this tunnel to get to our destination." Kouhei said honestly to the digimon as he gazed into piercing red eyes while Charcomon's yellow ones just stared at him curiously. There was no fear on the boy's face as he was determined to protect his friends from the large being that could potentially harm them. He was being stern with the digimon that confronted them and he knew that it was dangerous but the only thing he could do was be honest with their intentions.

"I see, I'm not to fond of the war myself so I created these tunnels for digimon who try to get from place to place. Though I've only started on this one and haven't done much since then." He showed himself in a small dim light. He was white and scaly like Kouhei had seen and felt and resembled a large lizard with six legs. He introduced himself as Okugimon and he was the creator of the tunnels used underground. Everyone guessed it was the drimogemon trying to do good for the digital world by helping those who need an escape route but they were wrong.

"Well thanks for understanding." Charcomon said and asked him if he wanted to go back and meet the others who were waiting for their return. He shook his head and told them that he'd wait there for them implying that he'd be guiding them through the tunnel. They nodded with understanding and told him that they'd be back and left to get their friends.

The other kids all waited for them in silence, hoping that the two who had gone off were alright. They heard small thumps from time to time which caused their worry to get pushed even further. That was when they saw two figures from the darkness approaching. Hiroki took his hand off of Lantermon's light and shone it down the passage to find that their two friends have returned. "Oh thank goodness, you both came back safe." Miki sighed with relief as she got up.

"Yup and we found someone who'll lead us through." Charcomon gave them a thumps up and winked at them.

"That's great but who is it?" Galemon asked him.

"It's a digimon named Okugimon and he's the one who created these tunnels so we'll be fine as long as we're with him." Kouhei explained.

"Then let's get going and get out of here." Lantermon urged them forward as they all followed. They met up with the lizard digimon and got acquainted before continuing down the passage. He told them that it only led a few kilometres from the area that they came from but the good news was that it led into a digimon town.

"It's filled with other digimon and has a market as well. Though you'll have to buy the food, if you don't have any money then I suggest you get a job before trying to hassle some digimon for a lower price." He chuckled. They continued to talk about what was coming up in the digimon village like the kind of digimon that they'll meet, the ones that they should look out for and the places that they could stay at.

They all finally reached the end of the tunnel and said their goodbye and thanks to Okugimon who disappeared back inside the passage. "We'll meet again right?" Toshiro asked him.

"New friends always find a way to meet, I'm sure this isn't the last time I'll see you humans." He smiled one last time before disappearing underground. They turned towards the village and looked at what seemed to be a friendly town.

"New friends always seem to find a way to meet..." Kouhei repeated as they all stared at the village before continued towards it. They found themselves near the village in no time and looked to find that there were many buildings that looked like they were made of dirt from the ground and there were many little digimon around but it was still nice.

"What a cute place." Miki put her hands on her hips and eyeballed every possible place. "Very quaint." She approved of the area.

"Hello there, I haven't seen humans around these parts of the digital world, or in any part for that matter. I'm Coronamon, part keeper of this here village and I help the little ones manage and stay out of danger." The little fire digimon said. They all introduced themselves and he then showed them around the small one street town. He showed them the sleeping facilities where he offered them a room or two, he also introduced a few of the smaller digimon whom he told them were In-training digimon. The ones he introduced were Kyaromon and Bebydomon then moved onwards then finally meeting the other Rookie in the small town.

"Everyone, this is Lunamon." Coronamon introduced to them. She bowed in their presence saying that she's never confronted a human before or seen one in the flesh.

"My, humans, that's a first." A strange metal digimon came clanging his way over to them.

"That's all we hear today..." Hiroki joked as they started to wonder who this digimon was and turned to Coronamon for answers.

"I apologize for rudely interrupting, I'm Gladimon and I help with the protection of this village. Most of the residents fear that the war could draw close to this area and hope that they don't have to get involved."

"That's really nice you guys, protecting the smaller digimon of this village." Miki and Lyramon looked at them.

"Yah, we do it because no one else will and we love the little digimon around here. They're so sweet and adorable." Lunamon took a short glance around the area before sighing with satisfaction.

"You just couldn't leave them huh?" Kouhei said, understanding what she was trying to say. She nodded her head as Coronamon told them that he had to leave for a few moments. He told them that they could look around the village if they wanted or do whatever they wanted for the time being and let them explore. They all agreed that they'd all go explore the village while some of them wanted to go back and rest at their dorm. Airi and Kouhei decided to walk around the village while Miki went back to take a rest with Lyramon right behind her. Hiroki and Toshiro went for a walk elsewhere with some of the small, In-training digimon.

While walking, Kouhei didn't really feel as good as he felt being with the others. He felt a different presence around the village but he didn't know who it was, it was strange. That was when Charcomon suddenly exclaimed then ran towards the edge of the town followed by Galemon.

"What's the deal?" Airi panted while she followed the two digimon. She seemed a bit suspicious and wondered what could've gotten them so excited.

"Well, you remember the other digimon that we mentioned before, the other member of this group?" Airi nodded as they started to slow down. "Well we all decided to meet up here in this village and they both finally decided to show up." She pouted slightly.

"Both?" Kouhei looked at his partner.

"Well, he most likely has a partner as well. A human like you no doubt." Charcomon answered. The two kids just nodded then looked over at the horizon and found that there was a boy that looked about their age and a small blue gray dragon.

"They aren't the ones we're supposed to meet are they?" The boy rolled his eyes and stepped forward towards them. The two weren't sure about what to do, this boy felt a bit distant and it was like he didn't want anything to do with them. Kouhei had no idea on how to greet this boy so he decided to introduce themselves first.

"Um... I'm Kouhei Okada and this is Airi Nakano, it's a pleasure to..."

"There's no need to get all buddy buddy with each other. I don't plan on staying long if it involves getting to know people like you." He said steadily then walked past them. The two were dumbfounded as they turned and watched him as he walked in the direction they came from.

l-l-l-l-l

Name: Hakuei Hayashi

Age: 11 years

Height: about 5'1

Hobbies: Martial arts, avoiding the world

Appearance: He has purple hair that flops over messily on one side and is held back with a dark gray headband. He has a black jacket with gray sleeves and wears a white shirt underneath. He has jean capris on and wears a golden pendant around his neck.

l-l-l-l-l

"Is this kid for real?" Airi looked insulted by the way he treated them. The small digimon then came in front of them and apologized. Charcomon and Galemon introduced him as Floemon and he explained that the boy, Hakuei, was really very insecure and just needed to be alone for a bit. He also told them that he didn't like getting to know new people either but he wasn't sure as to why yet.

"Please understand... I know that Hakuei isn't the friendliest person out there but he just... doesn't know how to make friends yet." Floemon pleaded for them to understand where he was coming from. Then Hakuei then called out to him and ordered for him to follow. Floemon apologized once more then flew towards his partner.

"What an attitude on that guy, the nerve." Airi crossed her arms. Kouhei just shook his head and said that he just needed time like Floemon said. Charcomon nodded then rested on his shoulder. "I like the way you think Kouhei, you really like understanding people don't you?"

"I guess it's just a habit of mine. I can read people easily and can recognize what they're going through and comprehend it." He smiled with a hint of sadness behind it.

"It seems more like a gift then a habit." Galemon said.

"Maybe..." He pondered on the thought. Airi noticed that this subject was kind of hard for him to talk about so she tried to change it as much as possible.

"So what do you think of Hakuei? I think he's the complete opposite of his partner, I love Floemon, and he's so cute and considerate." Airi gave her opinion.

"Well you can never really know someone unless you spend some time with them." Kouhei stated.

"But based on first impressions, what do you think?" Galemon wondered as well.

"I think... he seems really distant and misunderstood. It's like he's been going through some tough obstacles throughout his life and some life changing moments..." the mood suddenly got really heavy. That was when it got broken by a loud screaming. They all looked up and saw their dorms, after a while, they figured that Hakuei had gone inside and that the scream which seemed more like a yell, came from Mikiko. They ran to see what was up and when they got to the rooms, they found Toshiro and Hiroki already there along with their partners.

"What's going on Bramblemon?" Charcomon asked him.

"Well, I guess you should know that Floemon had arrived and he and his partner have entered the rooms here. Miki was inside then, with Miki and her headstrong attitude, started an argument between the young boy and herself. Lyramon and Floemon tried to stop her but ended up with no avail." He told them of the current situation.

"So what's happening now?" Airi asked Hiroki.

"I think they're still at it." He pointed towards the sealed door. Screaming and shouting could be heard though most of it was Miki and from their impression on Hakuei, he wasn't really doing much in fighting back which would most likely have caused Miki to be that way. From the inside, they could hear Mikiko exclaiming how unman-like he was being and something about how inconsiderate he was. They could just imagine the expression that Hakuei had on right now.

"Alright, someone has to get in there and break them up." Lyramon heaved as she opened the door and shut it behind her. "There's no way that Miki'll listen to me now." They all then turned towards Kouhei. He looked at them with wide eyes he backed away slightly with an uncertain look.

"You guys really think I should go? What if I make it worse?" he asked them.

"Please Kouhei, could you at least try?" Lyramon pleaded as he sighed in defeat. She smiled at him then brought him inside. The others just pressed their ears against the door to hear what they were saying. _Could Kouhei be anymore of a pushover?_ Airi criticized him but ended up letting it go just like all those other times in their life. Right now, she needed to focus and try and hear what he's going to say.

Inside, Kouhei looked at the exploding Miki as she went on and on about how he can't just barge into a room and tell a person who was there first, let alone a girl, to get out. He really wasn't sure what to do, Hakuei was just standing there, leaning against the wall while Floemon was trying desperately to get the boy to apologize and get out of the room before Miki went ballistic. "Uh guys?" Kouhei decided to try and get Mikiko's mind off of the boy.

"What is it Kouhei? As you can see, there's a very rude little boy in this room and I'm trying to get him to leave!" She yelled the last part.

"I'm not a little boy, and from the looks of things, you're the one who's acting like a five year old." Hakuei was extremely calm for someone who was feeling Miki's wrath.

"What was that?" Miki was starting to feel violent and that was when Kouhei had to hold her back.

"Quit it, you two barely know each other, how can you be fighting like this?" Lyramon told them both.

"I don't need to know him to know how he is and I don't like it." Miki spat, Hakuei didn't even flinch. Kouhei really wished he was someone else right now.

"Uh... hey guys, how about we just calm down and get into separate rooms. Would that make thigs any better?"

"That's just the problem, I was here first but he suddenly comes in and claims that this is his room? I don't think so." The bickering started up again. Kouhei groaned, this was getting them no where. He was about to suggest something else when a loud roar came from out the window and there were screams coming from what sounded like the little digimon. Kouhei and Miki rushed to the window, along with Hakuei and they looked out to see a large digimon who was attacking the village. They could see that the others had already taken off downstairs while Coronamon and the others were trying desperately to fight the monsters.

"We better help them get rid of that digimon." Charcomon said while they all rushed towards the battlefield.

"What digimon is that?" Miki asked as they looked at a large orange digimon with a metal head and purple wings sprouting from its back. It gave out a large roar stopping all of the kids and the digimon in their tracks.

**Phew, I'm finally finished with this chapter**

**Sorry it took so long to do it**

**But I have relatives over from out of town**

**So I've been pretty busy showing them around the city**

**It's been fun and I've been working on this all week**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**And Please review**


	4. Chapter 3: Flammamon makes an Entrance

**Hey so I'm back with another chapter**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**If there's any problems with this story**

**Please don't hesitate to ask me…**

**Well let's get this started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flammamon makes an Entrance

"What digimon is that?" Miki cried as she watched the large dinosaur digimon wreak havoc.

"Isn't that the same guy that was arguing with that large bear before we came here?" Hiroki wondered out loud but Galemon shook her head as she landed next to the group. She said that it could possibly be the same digimon but the one before was a champion. This digimon before them was its ultimate form, MetalGreymon.

"This one is a higher level than the last one?" Airi exclaimed as she looked at Galemon who ran in to fight with her other friends. "Wait Galemon! You guys aren't strong enough to fight an ultimate, he's two levels higher than you!" She tried to get her partner to stay but she just looked back with a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry Airi, but my friends need me to help them right now. And this village needs me to protect them." She flew up and restarted her battle with the large dinosaur. They all watched as their partners were firing attacks from left and right. They made a few hits but it didn't affect MetalGreymon much, not like when he attacked them. He gave a mighty swing with his tail and tried to knock some of them away but it didn't hit as they all retreated from the attack. Although, instead of hitting nothing, he hit a large building on the side and the kids just watched as it came crashing down.

"No, the village will get destroyed!" Lunamon exclaimed as she and Coronamon looked at each other and nodded.

"With Gladimon as the only champion on our side, along with eight rookies, I don't think we'd stand much of a chance." Coronamon started. "But let's say, we added in two more champions." He smirk as he and Lunamon started to glow in a bright light. The kids just stared in awe as they watched the two rookies transform.

**Coronamon digivolve to…**

**Firamon**

**Lunamon digivolve to…**

**Lekismon**

The kids all watched as the two rookies went from two small digimon to two larger ones. "Can our digimon do that?" Toshiro looked up at Kouhei with hope.

"I guess, I mean, every digimon should be able to. It's like how every fruit has to ripen at some point in their lives." He joked as the two digimon, along with Gladimon stood in front of the large digimon.

"MetalGreymon, I suggest you leave now or else we will make you leave." Lekismon stood proudly as she glared at MetalGreymon but all he did was laugh at the defensive squad.

"You think you petty digimon can defeat me?"

"We can try..." Firamon called out as they began the battle. The rookie digimon all found that it'd be better if they just sit this fight out and watch the champions do their thing. Firamon climbed up the leg of MetalGreymon with Lekismon. She then jumped in the air and made the first attack before he could.

**Moon Night Kick**

She brought her foot down on the head of the large digimon as he got the wind knocked out of him slightly. That was when Firamon launched his attack right after hers.

**Flame Dive**

He also aimed for his head and that sent him towards the ground where Gladimon was waiting. The kids were now cheering for their new friends as they protected the whole village from the threat. Gladimon then finished him off.

**Sword Dance**

He slashed at the digimon as he along with the others made their final blow.

**Tear Arrow**

**Fira Bomb**

They all blew the large digimon away from the village. He then stood up and turned the other way and retreated, not wanting to see the others digivolve and cause him even more pain. They all yelled and cheered for their new friends as they de digivolved back into their rookie forms. They all ran towards each other and celebrated.

"You guys, that was amazing." Miki yelled as she hugged Lunamon.

"It wasn't that impressive, I mean you guys can digivolve too, right?" Coronamon asked.

"Actually, we're pretty new at this fighting stuff and have no idea what we're doing really." Kouhei admitted to them. They understood completely then let the subject dropped. Hakuei stayed silent the whole time and didn't really say much afterwards either but that was expected.

"It's getting kinda late," Airi yawned. "I think we should all head back and get some sleep." She helped a sleepy Toshiro get back to their dorms. They all went over and went into their own rooms. Hakuei and Miki went into a different room without a single word to each other. Kou and Hiroki just looked at each other then smiled. They were happy that they didn't pick up where they left off.

l-l-l-l-l

It was late at night and Kouhei wasn't sure why exactly, but he couldn't get much rest right now. He looked up and saw Toshiro and Hiroki sleeping peacefully on their bed though, when he glanced at Hakuei's bed, he was gone. Not sure what to do exactly, Kouhei climbed out of his own bed quietly, making sure not to wake Charcomon up, and looked around to see if Hakuei had left or if he was just getting some fresh air. Luckily he was just outside on the balcony of their room gazing at the small town. He stalked up to the boy and tried to strike up a conversation. "Hey Hakuei, couldn't sleep either?" The other boy just remained silent, like Kouhei wasn't even there.

"Uh... so you feelin alright? I mean, I know Miki can be a bit harsh sometimes but it just takes some time to get used to her, if you know what I mean." Kouhei laughed a bit.

"Listen, I don't know what you're trying to do but if you don't mind, would you leave me alone?" Hakuei turned his head slightly and looked at him.

"If that's what you want but I wanted to ask you something first."

"Fine what is it?" Hakuei really didn't have much to do at this time, so he decided to keep the conversation going just a bit longer.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the digimon's Root Quarters. They said that their group leader, Fulsidramon might have a way of getting us back. So if you want to, you could come with us." Kouhei then turned to go back to bed. Hakuei then responded to his request and told him that he'll go with them but after that, they won't be seeing each other again. Kouhei didn't really like the sound of that but he agreed to it anyways. "You do live in Odaiba right?" Kouhei just had to know that much at least.

"Yah." Hakuei turned back towards the city and remained silent, even after Kouhei had said a few other things to him. Kouhei was glad that he had managed to talk with Hakuei even though he was just going with them to get home but he couldn't blame him, there were many different people in the world but the few individuals that were transported to the digital world had to stick together to survive and he couldn't let anyone that he's met here to go off on their own.

l-l-l-l-l

Early next morning, all of the kids awoke and were refreshed for the new day. They all got up and greeted Coronamon and the others. "Hey everyone, who was your sleep?" Coronamon asked them. They all said that they slept well and thanked them for their hospitality but unfortunately, they had to leave.

"Oh, must you leave so soon? We were just starting to get to know each other." Lunamon looked up at them sadly.

"Yes, we have to but I'm sure that we'll meet up again real soon." Lyramon assured her then they all hugged.

"Farewell friends." Gladimon waved as they separated.

"Don't be strangers and come back anytime! Good luck with your mission!" Coronamon called out until they disappeared.

"Alright, we still have a week until we get to RQ and we still have to stop that feud." Charcomon said as he flew by Kouhei's head.

"Or at least protect the innocent digimon who were getting involved." Galemon added.

"But how are we going to do that?" Miki asked the little digimon. Everyone was really starting wonder if they really were able to succeed in something like that. They knew that feuds existed between some groups but they never thought that they'd be caught in the middle of one that involved digital monsters with crazy powers. For all they know, they could get themselves killed if they stuck their noses any further.

"Aw come on guys, we know that it's dangerous but if we give up now then we'll never find our way home." Kouhei tried to encourage the group.

"Besides, you guys have us here and we won't let anything happen to you." Galemon put a wing on Airi's back. The girl looked at her partner with thankful eyes.

"Alright, we get it, so can we please get going?" Hakuei was getting fed up with the rest of the group. The reason for him tagging along with them was a mystery to everyone with the exception of Kouhei, but they didn't say anything about or against it. Although, some of them hated to admit it, they had to agree that he was a good addition to the group. He was smart, clever and could detect anything that seemed out of place.

The kids all started walking once again until they reached the edge of a forest. They all looked up at the trees as they loomed over them eerily. "I don't get a friendly vibe from this forest." Miki said as she looked nervously into the forest.

"I agree with her, there's something about that place that makes you want to huddle in a corner." Toshiro looked up at Kouhei.

"Well if the RQ is in that direction then that's the way we should go." Hiroki said.

"You know, Hiroki, I'm starting to like the way you think. Even if you are sometimes a stick in the mud." Lantermon nudged his partner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He eyeballed his partner.

"He means that you tend to not think outside the box much or just go with the flow. You usually take as much caution as you can." Miki shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh really? Well, I'm sorry for trying to keep everyone safe." He was starting to raise his voice.

"Well you aren't the one who goes down the cave when everyone else is scared, are you?" Lantermon said, that was when Galemon interrupted them.

"Lantermon, that's pushing it a bit too far." She put her wings on her hips with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey, it's just a joke."

"Oh yah, very funny." Airi rolled her eyes. Everyone just kept on going on and on, bickering with one another. Charcomon, Floemon and Kouhei just watched as everyone was starting to bite each other's heads off. They weren't sure of what to do, should they get involved or would they make things worse? Hakuei's head was pounding with irritation then finally yelled out for everyone to stop. He was getting sick of this group and started to walk off into the forest by himself with Floemon following.

Kouhei then followed as everyone slowly made their way inside too. They were tired but they've only been travelling for about a day and a half. While walking, everyone's nerves were really jumpy and weren't totally focused on what they were doing. Even that the slightest noise that they heard would cause a stir in the group's confidence.

"Come on, you people can't honestly get spooked by a small noise like that." Hakuei really wasn't being friendly with them.

"Well, we're sorry that we aren't made of stone like you." Airi breathed just loud enough for the boy to hear. He ignored it obviously and pretended like she hadn't said anything. It was silent for a long while and no one dared to say anything. The digimon just exchanged glances with each other, they never knew humans could be so temperamental. _Humans really are unpredictable. First, they're fun and amusing, and then they become silent and angry. They're like a walking time bomb. _Charcomon thought as he looked up at Kouhei. The boy gave him a reassuring look but suddenly, a low growl caught them all off guard.

"Lantermon, if you think this is some kind of joke, I suggest you knock it off now." Hiroki looked at his partner but he just shook his head. His expression was dead serious and that was when the group got really tense. They all huddled together, back to back and watched for anything out of the ordinary.

"Who ever you are, come out here now!" Charcomon exclaimed as the bushes rustled. The kids were waiting, afraid of what might appear. They hoped that the MetalGreymon didn't follow them.

"Surprise! I found you rookies!" A familiar large blue digimon came out from behind the trees and started to attack them.

"It's Sangloupmon!" Toshiro cried as they all ran from the large digimon. As they ran, the kids realized that their digimon had stayed behind and looked as if they were going to fight the large wolf digimon.

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing?" Miki yelled out to them.

"We're doing our job Miki. We're your partners and we have to protect you kids no matter what." Lyramon said calmly.

"Yah, even though you are some weird humans, you are our responsibility and all." Lantermon laughed.

"Very sentimental Lantermon..." Airi cracked a small smile as she then looked at Galemon. _Just please be careful. _She hoped for her partner's safety.

"You can do it Bramblemon!" Toshiro encouraged them as did everyone else, minus Hakuei. Though it was easy to tell that he was a bit anxious. The digimon were all battling the larger digimon and throwing their attacks at him.

**Nature's Blessing**

Bramblemon slammed the earth and suddenly, roots started to sprout from the ground and bounded Sangloupmon which immobilized him. He struggled to get free but the roots were much too thick for him to do anything about them.

**Petal Dance**

Galemon conjured up a tornado with petals flying around in it.

**Aqua Sphere**

Lantermon threw a ball of water towards the large blue fox.

**Shock Ray**

Lyramon put her fists together as she blasted electricity from her to her opponent.

**Ice Shards**

Floemon threw small crystals towards their opponent at the same time as everyone else.

**Flare Shower**

Charcomon created meteors and made them start crashing from the sky towards Sangloupmon. _There's no way I'm going to let this guy attack Kouhei and the others again._ He thought. The rookies all fought their hardest while Sangloupmon final broke free and threw his own attack at them.

**Black Mind**

He sent them flying about then growled at the kids. They all looked at the large digimon, eye to eye before they saw their digimon getting up one by one. "Hey wolf boy! We aren't done with you yet!" Sangloupmon turned to see Lantermon taunting him. Everyone couldn't believe that even after getting blown away, Lantermon could still poke fun at people.

"Stop provoking him Lantermon." Hiroki called out to his partner but he saw determination in his partner's eyes. _I never saw that look in his eyes before._ Hiroki thought but a loud growl interrupted his thoughts as he started to charge at them once again.

**Sticker Blade**

He ran at full speed towards them but the rookies didn't move one inch. "Come on guys, we can do this!" Galemon exclaimed as everyone nodded.

"Let's do this all together, in one blast. Three, two, one!" Charcomon added in as they all threw an attack.

**Mud Drift**

**Shock Ray**

**Aqua Sphere**

**Petal Dance**

**Ice Shards**

**Flare Shower**

They finally blew the large digimon away and was sent flying further into the forest. The kids, after closing their eyes, opened them to find the area clear of Sangloupmon. They all smiled a bit but they knew that it wasn't over yet. That was when the digimon all came running towards them and were shouting for them to make a break for it before he came back but suddenly, the large digimon used his Sticker Blade attack and clawed his way over towards them. The kids scrambled but Kouhei fell back and caught the attention of the large digimon.

"I remember you..." Sangloupmon smelled him as his scent was becoming more and more familiar. "You were the humans that I first sense back in the field, I was punished after the boss and the others confronted that miserable Kihaku Tribe. It was all because you kids appeared!" He raised his paw and pointed the sharp blades towards the boy.

"Kouhei, run!" Airi shouted as worry consumed her.

"Die human!" Sangloupmon then brought his paw down towards him but not before Kouhei managed to get out of the way by one second. _That was close. _He thought to himself but the worry wasn't over yet.

"Kouhei, don't worry, I'm coming!" Charcomon rushed as fast as he could then started to fly towards him. "Hey you, pick on someone who's not even half his size." Charcomon then unleased his Glaring Force and smacked him against the head. That was when Sangloupmon suddenly lost his balance and nearly stepped on Kouhei who was almost directly underneath the wolf digiimon.

"Kouhei!" Charcomon called out as something appeared before Kouhei. It was glowing a bright red color with a blue screen. It was a small device that was half red and half gray with a few buttons underneath the screen. It was just big enough to fit in your palm and was an oval sort of shape that fit you hand perfectly. Kouhei wasn't sure what it was, actually, everyone was pretty baffled at the moment but that didn't' stop him from grabbing the device. When he did, the light on the screen became much brighter as Charcomon started to feel a bit weird.

**Charcomon digivolve to…**

**Flammamon**

"Whoa, he digivolved." Kouhei whispered to himself as he looked at the bigger digimon that replaced Charcomon. The digimon was probably as tall as Kouhei and he stood on all fours. He still has dark gray wings and the same red triangle under his eyes. His paws have red flames around them along with claws, he gains bigger fangs and has two belts wrapping around his neck and crossing at his chest. He was gray from head to toe with the exception of his wings and tail tip which were dark gray.

"I think it's time you met your match Sangloupmon." Flammamon told the wolf digimon but he just scoffed.

"I'll finish you off then I'll get the rest of your friends afterwards." He growled as he attack the flying digimon with a Black Mind attack. The fox like digimon dodged it then swooped in closer.

**Ember Claw**

He slashed at the side of his head then he finished him off. At the same time, Kouhei ran towards his friends who were asking him repeatedly if he was alright. He assured that he wasn't hurt but that didn't stop them from asking.

**Raging Inferno**

The kids were suddenly drawn towards the battle as Flammamon launched a fiery blast from his mouth as it made a direct hit on the enemy. Sangloupmon let out a loud howl as he slowly started to disintegrate. Flammamon flew down towards the group then dedigivolved back into Charcomon.

"Hey there guys." Charcomon scratched the back of his head as he looked at the group a bit dumbfounded.

"You did it, Charcomon! You actually did it!" Kouhei hugged Charcomon and started bouncing around.

"Yah, I can't believe it either." Charcomon admitted.

"You guys were pretty awesome too, Bramblemon! You totally kicked butt." Toshiro said to his partner. "You were super strong and everything!"

"Thank you Toshiro but we owe everything to Charcomon." Bramblemon smiled fondly at the little boy.

"That's right, without him and his digivolving, we wouldn't have made it out alive." Lyramon said seriously.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, you all did great." Airi and Mikiko reassured them.

"You did put up a good fight for a bunch of rookies after all. Not that I've seen much fighting at all." Hiroki said matter of factly.

"Hakuei?" Floemon looked up at his partner with big eyes as he waited for the boy to say something.

"I'm just glad you aren't hurt or anything, otherwise you wouldn't be of any use to me." He said calmly. Floemon knew that what he said wasn't really being nice directly but it was his way of saying that he was worried and that he couldn't really do much of anything if he was hurt. If anything, Floemon took that as a compliment.

"I'm glad you aren't hurt either Hakuei." The dragon digimon smiled at him. Hakuei really was glad that the digimon wasn't injured but he didn't want to show emotion in front of the group.

"Yah, so we're all good right?" Kouhei asked everyone. They all murmured a yes as he continued. "That's good but there's still one thing bothering me... does anyone have any idea what this thing is?" he showed them the red and gray device. Everyone gathered around the object and looked at it.

"It looks like a weird game to me." Toshiro said.

"But it's kind of small don't you think?" Miki said. "It'd be really hard to see what you're playing on the screen."

"Did you see what happened with it when you first got it?" Bramblemon asked him.

"Now that you mention it, I remember it glowing brightly then Charcomon digivolved into Flammamon." Kouhei put a hand on his chin while remembering the event.

"So this thing is supposed to help us digivolve?" Lantermon poked the device.

"I guess so." Galemon crossed her wings as she looked at the small gadget doubtfully.

"Well that doesn't matter, what matters is we continue on towards RQ, meet up with Fulsidramon then ask her about it later." Charcomon said.

"We should just keep going until then. We have to get there then figure out a way to get back home. I'm sure all of our parents are getting really worried about us. We've been here for about a day and a half now. I'm sure they've noticed that we weren't there." Kouhei said as everyone agreed right away. They knew that they had to get home and that's what drove them.

"Then let's keep going. I really want to see my family again." Toshiro said sadly.

"We'll make sure of that but um... what is a family? And what's a parent?" Lyramon looked at the kids. They all smiled at each other then started to explain as they continued walking. Charcomon was smiling as he listened to the kids tell them about the things and people in their world but suddenly, a thought hit him.

_Hold on, if Kouhei and the rest of the kids go back home, then how would they be able to help us here in the digital world? I thought we were supposed to be partners... I thought Kouhei never went back on his word... maybe Floemon was right after all and these humans were very trustworthy after all. _

**Whoa, does Charcomon really believe that?**

**We'll see what happens next time**

**I'm finally getting somewhere with this**

**And the first digivice and champion digimon make their appearance**

**Who's next?**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Charcomon's Confession

**I really hope you guys are liking this story so far**

**I have a few ideas, I just don't know how to get them out there you know?**

**Oh well, I'll just have to cope and see what happens**

**Also, I have a few pictures on for the digimon**

**The kids' pictures will come soon, though I'm not very good **

**Here's the link: dark-hazumi(dot)deviantart(dot)com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 4: Charcomon's Confession

The kids all continued walking through the forest still alert for anymore digimon that could attack them. Kouhei was in the front of the group followed by Airi and Miki who were walking side by side, then Toshiro came after with Hiroki behind him. Finally, Hakuei was at the very back, a few paces away from the group. _I wonder why he's so distant from everyone else. _Kouhei thought after glancing back. He shrugged it off for now but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try talking to the guy.

"Alright, I think we're nearing the end of the forest." Bramblemon pointed out. They all sighed with relief but when they got there, they found two groups of digimon who were battling it out.

"Let me guess, it's the tribe war again?" Hakuei said to Floemon with no emotion whatsoever in his voice. Floemon nodded his response as the boy rolled his eyes. "I'm getting really sick of these digimon..."

"Me too, I really want to go home." Miki whined. Lyramon comforted her saying that everything's going to be alright. Charcomon just glared at the group. _They really are planning to leave. I bet once we get to Fulsidramon, they'll just use her to get home, and then they'll forget all about us and the feud between the tribes. Right now, they're using us to get them to her. Humans are untrustworthy. _

"We all know that you want to go home. We all are tired and miss home but we have to help Charcomon and the others stop the feud, that's what we're here for." Kouhei said sternly.

"We know Kouhei, we know that we promised but we're just blowing some steam." Airi said with a sad smile. Just then, two loud shrieks caught their attention. They turned to the battle and saw that there were two small digimon just barely getting hit. Galemon gasped as she exclaimed that the two digimon were In-Training digimon. They had to get them out of there right away. Charcomon rushed over with Floemon and grabbed the younger digimon who just scarcely made it out. The kids all rushed over to see if they were fine. Bramblemon looked them over in the shadows, making sure that they weren't noticed by the fighting digimon.

"Lantermon, come closer, I need a little light." Bramblemon said as he saw that the two were starting to come to.

"Where are we?" the little digimon looked around.

"You're safe now, that's all that matters." Toshiro looked at the digimon with a smile. The little yellow digimon got up, as did his friend. The two then thanked the kids and left them.

"I can't believe this war is involving innocent little digimon. We have to stop them as soon as possible." Mikiko said with rage in her eyes.

"Oh my." Lyramon sweatdropped as Miki got even more fired up.

"Oh my is right." Hiroki smiled nervously although Charcomon didn't look very happy. Kouhei noticed this and wondered what was wrong with the digimon. _Maybe he's just mad that these two were nearly deleted by the larger digimon. _He thought then went over to his partner.

"Hey what's wrong Charcomon? I know that these two digimon were nearly killed but they're alright now." Kouhei said as nicely as possible. But Charcomon turned away from him.

"That's not what's wrong here." He started walking off. The others took notice and turned to the two.

"Then tell us what's wrong. We can't help you if you just storm off on your own." Kouhei tried to get him back but he just kept going.

"Well you can't help us if you go back to your precious human world." Charcomon couldn't hold any of his thoughts in anymore. "you kids are just being selfish and are using us just to get to Fulsidramon. Then you're going to leave without helping us. All you care about is getting home! You don't even care enough to stay here and try to help."

"Charcomon, I think you're blowing this all out of proportion. These kids have done nothing but..." Galemon tried to defend the kids but Charcomon cut her off.

"Exactly! They've done nothing! They don't help us fight, they don't go trying to rescue anyone in need, they don't do anything!"

"Hey, that's not fair, humans aren't fighting machines like you. If you put us against any other digimon, no matter what their level, we'll surely lose!" Airi exclaimed.

"That's exactly my point, what good are you humans if you can't even defend yourselves?"

"But your point earlier was about us not caring enough to stay, wasn't it?" Hakuei said calmly. He really didn't want to get involved with these bickers but he felt like he had to say that one little bit. "So now you don't want anything to do with us..." Charcomon just stormed off not caring what they wanted to say anymore.

"I can't believe him!" Airi was getting angrier by the minute.

"You guys, can we just calm down. I know that everyone is really tired and that there's been a lot of fighting but we have to stick together otherwise we won't make it." Kouhei said. Toshiro, Hiroki, Bramblemon, Lyramon, Lantermon and Floemon all looked at each other. As the only ones who didn't take part in the argument, they weren't sure what to say. All in all, they just looked at each other baffled. They really couldn't believe Charcomon would say things like that to them, although they realized that the rookie did have a point. They really didn't do much for their partners; they suddenly felt like extra baggage.

"Maybe the ones who summoned us here made a mistake, I mean what can a bunch of kids like us do here in the digital world? We're pretty much useless." Hiroki frowned.

"Aw come on guys, didn't we say that we would help them?" Kouhei looked at the group. They nodded slightly as they looked at Kouhei.

"But how can we help them?" Toshiro looked up at Kouhei.

"We'll figure that out later but at least you guys still believe in us right?" He looked at the digimon. They all nodded surely.

"We haven't even thought twice about you kids. You're here and said that you'd do your best to help us and that's what you're all trying to do." Lyramon smiled.

"And that's good enough for us. It's more fun with you guys here. There are more things to joke about." Lantermon put a flipper around Hiroki's neck.

"Yah, thanks Lantermon." Hiroki laughed half heartedly. Hakuei rolled his eyes but said that he was in. He's only just met the group but somehow, they were starting to grow on him. Though he still doesn't want to make direct contact with them yet.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go get Charcomon back!" Toshiro exclaimed.

l-l-l-l-l

Charcomon was still fuming a bit but he was calmer than before. It gave him a little time to think. The words that Airi had told him kept repeating in his head as well as the rest of the fight. _Humans aren't fighting machines! Put us against any other digimon, we'll surely lose. _Charcomon groaned then leaned against a tree. _Why did I have to go shoot my mouth off? I'm pretty sure everyone is really mad right now and it's all because I had to say my thoughts out loud. _Charcomon sighed.

"Why are humans so emotional!" He screamed and scratched his head with irritation. But after exclaiming that, he then thought about what the kids did to help them so far. He remembered that they encouraged them to do their best, they were there to help them when they were down and were their best friends. He also remembered their conversation about what a parent or family was. _I guess they're like our parents, and from what they described, they're our family too. _That was when he realized that the kids have done more than what they took credit for. Sure the digimon were the ones risking their lives to protect them but it was the kids that drove them in the first place.

"Wow, I'm a jerk... an extra big jerk." Charcomon slumped against the trunk of the tree.

"And I second that!" A voice said. That was when the bushes behind him rustled and a large bear digimon was seen.

"AH, Grizzlymon!" Charcomon backed away.

"You noisy little rookie! Do you know how inconsiderate you are being, there are some digimon who are trying to sleep in this area and you go off yelling like you own the area." Grizzlymon pounded at the ground. Charcomon moved to avoid getting pushed into the ground by the Champion digimon. _Great another attack and I'm by myself. _Charcomon then attacked back.

l-l-l-l-l

Kouhei and the others searched the forest for Charcomon but so far, they found nothing. They couldn't find a single trace of him but that didn't stop them. Galemon and Floemon took to the skies and searched from above but still, they came up with nothing.

"I'm sure he couldn't have gotten too far." Miki said wiping her forehead.

"Where would he go anyways?" Hakuei was getting fed up with these kind of stops.

"Knowing him, he'd be sitting by a tree trunk thinking about what just happened. He usually blows off some steam before going off by himself to think." Lyramon explained.

"So he's done this before?" Airi asked her.

"Once or twice." Bramblemon answered.

"How long until you guys find him?" The two just exchanged glances. They weren't really sure but that was when Lantermon entered the conversation.

"We usually find him after a few hours or we find him because of some sort of trouble that he's gotten himself into." Lantermon smiled. The kids looked at each other and hoped that they would find him before trouble did. Just then, Galemon and Floemon returned urgently saying that they caught sight of Charcomon's Flare Shower attack straight ahead. They didn't waste time and started in the direction that the two pointed out.

l-l-l-l-l

**Flare Shower**

**Maul Attack**

Charcomon tried to pelt him with falling fireballs but they didn't work since Grizzlymon returne the attack towards him. "Is that all you got?" Grizzlymon laughed at him.

**Crescent Dawn**

He blasted him with a ray that came from the crescent shape on his forehead. (I'm not sure if that's how it works, it didn't say... so far, I'm just making it up...) Charcomon was hit with the blast and was knocked into a tree. _I can't defeat him by myself, where are you Kouhei? _

"This is the end for you, farewell." Grizzlymon was about to pierce his large claws into the back of the gray digimon when suddenly, a ray of different colors came from behind them. Charcomon wasn't exactly sure what had happened but from what he had heard, Grizzlymon was being attacked. He also heard a few others calling out his name.

"Charcomon!" _That sounds like Kouhei... _Charcomon glanced up and saw that it really was him and saw him running towards him. "Charcomon, thank goodness we found you."

"Kouhei, I'm... sorry." Kouhei looked at the digimon in his arms and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it's forgetten." He hugged him as the other came by.

"Is he alright?" Hiroki asked.

Kouhei nodded. "Yah, just a bit shaken up." That was when they looked at the rookies and saw them as they fought off the Grizzlymon. But he suddenly started to have a power surge and was starting to glow a bright blue color. This caught the kids attention and they turned to see what was going on.

**Grizzlymon digivolve to…**

**Callismon**

"He... he... digivolved!" Miki shrieked. Callismon let out a loud howl before knocking the rookies out of the way.

"Oh no, he's an Ultimate digimon now." Charcomon said as he tried to get up but Kouhei wouldn't let him.

"Charcomon, you can't go in your condition." He tried to keep him down but Charcomon shook his head. He said that he owed it to them, he also said that he need to digivolve and needed his help.

"I was wrong saying that you weren't of any use. You guys are my friends and I'm supposed to protect you guys. Please help me Kouhei." Charcomon didn't turn to look at the human kids behind him but he knew that they were uncertain. At that time, Kouhei stood up and took a good look at the device in his hand before he pointed it towards his partner. _I don't know how this works but please help Charcomon. _He thought as the thing started to glow.

"I think its working!" Toshiro jumped up and down cheering.

**Charcomon digivolve to…**

**Flammamon**

Flammamon flew towards the larger bear digimon and hit him with his Raging Inferno attack. He fired a stream of fire from his mouth and attacked him though it only seemed to graze the Ultimate digimon.

**Ember Claw**

Flammamon tried a direct attack but Callsimon countered with an attack with his right arm.

**Rodeo Bullet**

He tried to shoot Flammamon down but so far was unsuccessful. But he eventually got a hit on the left wing and Flammamon was shot down.

"Oh no, we have to do something!" Galemon exclaimed but the other rookies weren't sure what to do. "Come on, he's fight all alone and not even a champion can fight an Ultimate on their own." Galemon then flew towards her friend who was on the ground. He struggled to get up but then found Galemon next to him.

"What are you doing? It's too dangerous to be here." Flammamon warned her but she stood there firmly.

"I'm fighting with you." She said as they both dodged the next round of bullets that were fired in their direction.

"We can't let them fight on their own." Lantermon sighed as they last four digimon entered the battle once more. Bramblemon tried to hold Callismon still with his Nature's Blessing attack but he just swatted it away. Everyone else tried to join in but that was when Callismon used his other attack.

**Deep Forest**

He rammed his claws towards the earth creating a large earthquake throwing the digimon off balance. The kids all started to get really wobbly but despite that, they made a break for it. They just managed to get away from the large crack that formed before them, all of a sudden, the ground that Airi was standing on gave way and started falling. "Airi!" they all yelled and tried to catch her hand but they didn't make it in time.

"Airi!" Galemon then swooped down and tried to save her. _I have to make it, I have to make it! _

"Oh no!" Flammamon was about to go and help when Callismon stopped him. He grabbed him then threw him towards the ground.

"Flammamon!" Kouhei watched as Callismon started to come closer towards them.

Airi kept falling and screamed as she did. That was when something started to glow a bright pink in front of her and she wondered what it was. She then grabbed it then realized that it was a device that was almost exactly like Kouhei's except her's was half pink and half yellow. At the same time, Galemon started to glow a similar color that the device was glowing.

**Galemon digivolve to…**

**Aerismon**

Aerismon was a humanoid digimon with the same tail as Galemon. She wore a pink dress with a heart in the middle. She had long brown hair with two wings sprouting from the top of her head as well as two pink wings on her back. She also wore a silver band that covered her eyes, yellow gloves with claws at the ends and pink boots with a yellow stripe at the top.

"Going up!" Aerismon caught Airi then lifted her out of the large crack and back towards her friends. "Hey there everybody." She called out as she put Airi down.

"Is that really Galemon?" Toshiro looked bewildered.

"Yup." Airi said with a smile. Aerismon flew towards Flammamon who continued the fight with Callismon.

"So you digivolved too?" Flammamon asked as the other champion nodded. "Then, this'll make things a whole lot easier." He said as they started to attack again.

**Raging Inferno**

Flammamon hit the side of Callismon while Aerismon went on the other side.

**Spiral Drift**

She kicked the air in front of her and created a large typhoon which slammed Callismon into a large tree and he then de-digivolved back into Grizzlymon. He then hightailed it out of their trying to save his own skin.

The two champions reached the ground then de-digivolved themselves. Everyone started to run towards them and praised them, saying what a great job they did. They exchanged glances smiling but then Charcomon remembered what had happened earlier then hung his head low.

"I'm sorry you guys, can you ever forgive me?" Everyone looked at the digimon, before, he was yelling and complaining about the kids but now he was apologizing.

"Uh, sure but why are you apologizing?" Hiroki was the first to ask.

"Well, I wasn't thinking when I said that you guys did nothing to help us but it's because of you that try so hard. You guys are like my family, no, you guys are my family and I'm happy that you kids came to help." They all looked at the digimon with sappy eyes then came into a group hug. They even dragged Hakuei into it.

"Aw, Charcomon, we know that you're sorry and we're very happy that you think of us as your family." Airi said.

"And I'm not sure about the others but if I was given the chance to leave, I wouldn't take it if that meant that I wouldn't keep my promise to you." Kouhei told him. "I said that I'd help you with your problems here in the digital world and that's what I'm going to do."

"Kouhei, I'm sorry for ever doubting you!" Charcomon gave everyone one last big hug before Hakuei couldn't take it anymore and urged for them to get a move on. He guessed that they weren't even half way near the RQ. They all rolled their eyes and followed the boy.

"You know, Charcomon, I wouldn't leave either." Toshiro said with a big smile.

"That goes for all of us too." The others said, they then turned their attention towards Hakuei who was in the front of the group. He groaned mentally then said that he wouldn't leave either.

"You guys are the best." Galemon exclaimed.

"No, you're the best, I can't believe you digivolved!" Airi said to her partner.

"Please no more exclaiming, I won't be able to handle it if we were attack by another vicious digimon." Hiroki sighed.

"Don't worry about it Hiroki, I'll be here to protect you." Lantermon said. "I'll be the next to digivolve." He said arrogantly.

"No I will." Lyramon said proudly. They then started bickering about it. Floemon and Bramblemon didn't really mind but were hoping that they'd be the next to digivolve.

"Again, no more! I don't want to attract anymore digimon." Hiroki exclaimed. Everyone chuckled at his panic and continued on their journey towards Fulsidramon.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**And just so you know, on my deviantart, **

**I also have a picture of the digivice**

**Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5: The DigiWorld's Night of Fire

**Hey there everybody**

**I hope you like what's happening so far**

**This was one of the first ideas that I've thought of**

**I hope it makes sense**

**And I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon and I'm doing this because I love to write, I mean, so is everyone else here on fanfiction… **

**Alright enough talk, let's get started!**

Chapter 5: The Digiworld's Night of Fire

"You guys have no idea how happy I am to be out of that forest!" Miki stretched her arms above her head. The others knew the feeling but Miki being the kind of person she is, being outspoken and all, she just had to let everyone know how she was feeling. They continued from the forest after their little spat earlier on in the day and ended up in some place that looked like an open country area. It was around evening and they decided to rest for the day.

"So what are we going to do? Camp out here?" Hiroki asked everyone.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Hakuei said with his familiar annoyed look. Kouhei ignored him then stood up and looked at everyone.

"Alright, so what we have to do is find food, make a shelter and some of us should keep guard in case some digimon comes and tries to get us while we're sleeping." He saw everyone nodding their understanding but Bramblemon then spoke up.

"That is a good plan and all Kouhei but if I'm not mistaken, there is a town up ahead." He told them. Everyone brightened up when they heard about the town but they still weren't sure. They found that it wasn't wise for everyone to go and waste their energy when finding out that there really was no town but at the same time, they knew that there was a possibility that Bramblemon was right so Floemon said that he'll go and check it out then come back and tell them if there really was a town.

After a few moments, Floemon returned and told them that there really was a town, they cheered with glee then continued on to get to the town before the sun disappeared on them. "You know, I'm really getting tired." Toshiro yawned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we're getting close." Galemon reassured the young boy. He nodded then continued walking. After a while, they saw bright lights over the hill that they were trudging over and realized that the town was on the other side. They all started to run until they got to the top and gazed at the town. There were many decorations that covered the stalls in the center of the village.

"This place looks so beautiful!" Airi gazed at the town that glowed with what looked like Christmas lights but were glowing red, yellow and orange.

"I wonder what's going on?" Kouhei said, admiring the view.

"I think it's the village's annual festival, though I'm not sure which one." Floemon told them.

"That's very interesting, let's go down and see." Toshiro suddenly got another wave of energy and ran down the hill. The rest were forced to follow but were very interested as well. Upon reaching the entrance, they were greeted by two rookie digimon, Floramon, who welcomed them to the festival known as the Night of Fire.

"Night of Fire?" Miki seemed a bit nervous when they mentioned fire.

"Oh this is the time of year where we celebrate and thank the powerful ones for saving this village." A group of Floramon walked up to them. "They came to us and saved us from evil that nearly destroyed us all."

"Who are the ones that you call, the powerful ones?" Airi looked at them.

"They are known to most as the Four Great Dragons of the digital world." The six digimon just looked at her with stunned eyes.

"So you've seen them?" Charcomon seemed to be really restless.

"No, not personally but they did save us, according to the stories that have to been told anyways." Floramon smiled then offered to show them around the town. They all nodded and walked through and saw the stalls.

"You know, we've never seen humans around here before." One of the Floramon commented.

"Well, we've never been to a digimon village festival before and it's fantastic!" Toshiro admired the area. There were many digimon around who were laughing with each other but really caught some of their attention was the steaming food that was being served.

"Oh my, that looks delicious!" Miki said while Hiroki, Lantermon, Toshiro and Charcomon all had a glazed expression as they gazed at the food. That was when some of the Floramon led them towards other places to show them around the festival, leaving Kouhei, Airi, their digimon and two Floramon. Kouhei and Airi just chuckled as they watched their friends leave then they both gave their attention back to Floramon.

"So why is the celebration called the Night of Fire Festival?" Kouhei asked the rookie.

"Well as villagers saved by the Great Dragons themselves, we celebrate and have fun for a few hours. Then when the festival draws closer and closer to the end, we light the skies with large exploding flowers." She gave them a mental picture.

"I think she's talking about fireworks." Airi pondered on the thought while Kouhei nodded, agreeing with her.

"So you have a fireworks presentation at the end of the night?" Charcomon asked her with excitement.

"Yes, and it is the most enjoyable show we have all year. It'll start any minute now so we should really head over to the shore and watch from there." Floramon took Charcomon by the paw and started to lead them there.

"Wait shore? We're near water?" Galemon asked her.

"Yes it is and having the exploding flowers over the water makes it safe for everyone." She said with joy. They all smiled as they thought about seeing fireworks. Most of them didn't remember the last time they had seen fireworks but they did remember that there was a festival that recently happened in their hometown known as the Misaki Shrine Festival.

"Let's go Kouhei!" Airi tugged on her friends arm and pulled him in the direction that Floramon brought Kouhei.

"Alright but let's just hope that the others'll be there as well." He smiled at her.

l-l-l-l-l

Miki, Toshiro and Hiroki were led by three Floramon who, after got them some food, brought them towards some stands that gave away some things. They walked by most of them but Miki was drawn to a certain stand because of all the colors.

"Oh, these are so cute!" She picked up a colourful pinwheel.

"They are tradition here. When the Exploding Flowers in the sky are done, we let the pinwheels fly through the air, we do this as a sign of respect towards the Great Dragons." Floramon said proudly. The others looked at her with amazement then took one each.

"Hold on, Exploding Flowers in the sky? What are those?" Hiroki asked her.

"They are little balls of fire that explode and create large, colourful flowers in sky! It is very exciting." Floramon said with a bubbly voice.

"I think she's talking about fireworks." Toshiro murmured.

"That's great, I haven't seen fireworks in a while, why don't we go see them?" Miki looked at the guys. Toshiro had a similar expression being a kid and all and Hiroki didn't mind much so they all went.

"I wonder if the others are going too." Lyramon looked at Bramblemon and Lantermon.

"I'm sure they'll be going as well, seeing the expression on Toshiro and the others, they'll most likely meet there. Although I'm not so sure about Hakuei." Bramblemon told her.

"Yah, now that guy is a real stick in the mud. He doesn't seem very happy all the time." Lantermon rested his flippers at the back of his head.

"Now, now, be nice, I'm sure he has... reasons for acting the way he acts." Hiroki tried his best to defend the loner.

"Reasons? They better be good reasons, I see him all the time and he looks like he can't stand us. If he can't stand us then why stay with us? He doesn't want to be with us, we don't want him here so why in the world..." Miki just went on and on as they made their way towards the shore. Toshiro and Hiroki sweatdropped. They still couldn't believe that Miki hasn't let that go yet. It was only about two days ago that they've met Hakuei (and about three or four days in the digital world) but everyone else has gotten used to him.

l-l-l-l-l

Hakuei didn't really like going to festivals, he thought of himself as a person who doesn't go to big, colourful social events. It wasn't really his thing. Floemon understood completely and followed the boy as they exited the festival and found themselves at the shore. They were somewhat baffled that they made it to open water but shrugged it off after. Hakuei had found a nice tree to sit at and watch as the water crashed on the shore.

"It's really nice tonight, isn't it Hakuei?" Floemon tried desperately to get talking with Hakuei. He saw the other digimon and their partners and they seemed to be best friends but Floemon felt like Hakuei didn't trust him completely yet. He didn't understand why yet but he knew that Hakuei will tell him when he feels like it.

"Yah, I guess it's alright." Hakuei's eyes softened up when he watched the moon in the sky. _He must like the moon, maybe I should ask him why? But is that a good idea? What if he gets mad or something then ends up not talking to me? Oh, what do I say?_ While Floemon was panicking in his head. Hakuei shifted a bit but kept his eyes what he thought was the ocean and the moon. It was a beautiful scenery and reminded him of the ones at home.

"S-so..." Floemon was about to try continuing the conversation when Hakuei interrupted him.

"I really like the ocean." The boy said simply.

"W-what? Y-you do?" Floemon was caught off guard with the sudden words.

"Yah, it reminds me of home and how me and my mom used to come to a place like this, sit under a tree and just watch as boats left the coast." Hakuei shared with the digimon.

"That seems really nice, Hakuei." Floemon got over his panic attack and started to relax.

"Yah, I miss her a lot but it's nice seeing this with you too." He leaned further into the tree. Floemon was absolutely speechless. He felt like he finally accomplished something, he finally got the respect of Hakuei and felt touched by it. "You know, Floemon..." Floemon looked at the boy with curiosity.

"What is it Hakuei?"

"You don't always have to try and get my approval. I may seem like I don't care but... I... honestly do." Hakuei finally came out with the words he wanted to tell the dragon digimon. Floemon really felt like crying and his eyes started bulging with tears.

"But then, why do you try and act like you don't care?" Floemon wiped his eyes.

"I... I don't know." Hakuei hung his head low.

"You can tell me, Hakuei. We're partners, you can trust me." Hakuei didn't know if he should answer or not. He knew Floemon could be trusted but he still didn't feel right, it felt like... something was pulling him back.

"It's... not that I can't trust you, more like... I can't tell you right now." Floemon smiled at his honesty and reassured him that he doesn't have to tell him right away. Hakuei felt better, it was nice talking to someone and not just keeping things to himself but he wasn't sure if the others really liked him or not. And he still wasn't sure why he decided to tag along with them in the first place if he didn't even make much contact with them.

l-l-l-l-l

Kouhei and Airi finally made it to the shore line and looked around to see if the others had come as well. Kouhei spotted Hakuei and Floemon under a tree directly on their left by themselves, no surprise there. They looked around and saw that from where they stood, there was a hill that led down towards a beach. Then Airi called out to Miki, Toshiro and Hiroki when they arrived as well from behind them. The three kids ran towards them and gave each of them a pinwheel.

"What's this for?" Airi smiled when she got a pinwheel.

"It's for showing respect to the Great Dragons of the digital world; we let them fly through the air when the fireworks are done." Miki explained to them.

"That seems really neat." Airi took the pinwheel and thanked them.

"Well we should go find a spot to sit when the fireworks go on." Floramon said as they went down the hill and sat in the middle of it. They were talking with each other obviously excited for the upcoming show but that was when large groups of digimon started pouring out of the festival in panic and ran down the beaches. Hakuei took notice as well and stood up from his place. He caught a digimon and asked what was going on.

"It's horrible! The two digimon tribes have come here in our village and started to battle!" The digimon then ran off. Without another word, Hakuei was off with Floemon flying right behind him.

At the same time, Kouhei and the others asked another digimon what was going on and told them the same thing that Hakuei had heard. "Oh dear, this is terrible." The Floramon were devastated. They guessed that some of the digimon from each tribe decided to come pay a visit to enjoy themselves then ended meet each other. The kids groaned as they zigzagged in between the incoming crowd to see what was going on with the feuding digimon.

"How are we going to get through here? It'll be nearly impossible." Hiroki yelled as he struggled to get through the running digimon.

"Doesn't matter, we have to try and get there as fast as we can." Kouhei also struggled to get through. Galemon and Charcomon were about to get through by air but they didn't make it since there were too many digimon to get through.

l-l-l-l-l

"Of all places, they had to end up here?" Hakuei ran as fast as he could. He didn't like festivals as much as anyone else but he couldn't let their fun be ruined by a couple of jerks who wouldn't let their past go. He kept on running past the destroyed decorations and smashed stalls until he found two groups of digimon, about 3 or 4 in each, who were battling it out.

"You Kihaku's are just digital scum!" Dinohyumon exclaimed to an Andromon that he was battling.

"Well I guess you Ukiyo's think that you're on top of the world then." Andromon spat. The arguing and battling went on as they continued to destroy the area. There were many other digimon like Drimogemon, Wizardmon, Aurumon, Prairiemon and two other flying digimon in the skies. Floemon didn't like the looks of things.

"Hey, can't you digimon stop fighting for at least one day?" He yelled at them catching their attention. They all looked at him wondering what a human was doing in their world let alone trying to stop their fighting. "You guys are destroying the hard work that these digimon put into the making this festival." He exclaimed.

"Yah, they made it for digimon like you but now you're just destroying? That isn't right." Floemon stepped in front of his partner just in case they attacked.

"So a rookie and a human are going to stop us?" Wizardmon laughed at them.

"For once, the Ukiyo tribe makes a point, what can you two do to stop us?" The digimon looked at them menacingly. Floemon really hoped that Hakuei had a plan but in reality, the boy had nothing.

"Well, we'll do this!" Floemon flew up and got their attention.

**Blizzard Frost**

Floemon blew in their direction a chilled air that started to create ice around them. Even the two flying digimon came down towards the group. "Keep it up Floemon, you can do it!" Hakuei wasn't sure if they could win this battle but he wanted to at least keep this going until either Kouhei or Airi came to the battle. They needed at least one champion digimon here fighting with them.

**Ice Shards**

**Thunder Ball**

Wizardmon countered Floemon's attack and a loud explosion was heard. Floemon was knocked away but he collected himself and sent another Blizzard Frost in the digimon's direction. Althought, Wizardmon was ready for his attack and countered once again.

**Magical Game**

"Wizardmon, enough of all this and let us go." Drimogemon called out. Wizardmon then turned his back on the rookie and shattered the ice with ease.

"And we're right back where we started." Hakuei looked at the digimon who were glaring at both him and his partner.

"What now Hakuei?" Floemon looked threatened.

"We keep fighting." He said sternly. He grabbed a metal pole that was discarded and took a fighting stance.

Meanwhile, from where Kouhei and the others were, they finally managed to get through the running digimon after the last few came out. They all panted when they reached the top of the hill. "Alright, we have to get to those digimon and get them out of here." Kouhei tried to steady his breathing. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard in the direction of where the two tribes were said to be fighting.

"Oh no, we have to get there fast." Airi was about to rush when Toshiro looked around and found that there were two members missing.

"where's Hakuei and Floemon?" He looked around to see if they left them behind but they weren't there.

"Don't tell me that he's fighting already." Kouhei dashed past everyone and pulled out the device in his pocket. "We'll get there faster this way; I'll meet you guys there alright?" He shot a short smile to the others while the thing started to glow.

**Charcomon digivolve to…**

**Flammamon**

"Hop on Kouhei." The champion digimon then took off once the boy was on his back despite the yells that he received from his friends.

"Hold on, wait a minute! Kouhei!" Airi and Mikiko yelled at him but he didn't listen.

"Fine, then we're going to Galemon!" Airi also took out the strange device and she digivolved as well.

**Galemon digivolve to…**

**Aerismon**

Aerismon picked up her partner and flew after the large fox digimon. The others wished that they could digivolve as well but they were stuck running. "We better make some tracks otherwise we're going to miss the battle." With that said, the kids started to run with their digimon.

l-l-l-l-l

Back with Hakuei, Prairiemon knocked the pole out of his hands and they managed to back him and his digimon into the wall. They had to admit, the kid did put up a good fight but in the end, he was as weak as anyone else in his species. As for Floemon, he did his best to protect Hakuei and he did but it wasn't enough to drive them off.

"You did well kid, but this is farewell." Andromon was about to blast the kid into oblivion but Dinohyumon stopped him.

"Why do you get the last hit, you Kihaku scum?" He looked at the android digimon with hard eyes.

"Because we're better than you Ukiyos and we could beat you with our eyes closed." Aurumon called out. _Geez, we're lucky that these guys can't work together long enough to destroy us. _Hakuei decided to take this opportunity to sneak out of there but when he kicked a small piece of rubble, they turned their attention back to them.

"Aw heck, let's just get them all at once!" The Airdramon exclaimed while the Harpymon shrieked in agreement. They all charged towards them and Hakuei grabbed Floemon and cowered, waiting for the attack to be over. But it never came, when Hakuei lifted his head. He found Kouhei and Flammamon in front of him.

"Kouhei?"

"Hey there Hakuei, how are you two doing?" Kouhei tried to lighten the mood but Hakuei shot him an annoyed look as Kouhei dropped the act. At that time, Airi and Aerismon swooped in to see what was going on.

"So he did get here before us." Airi helped the boy up.

"Yah and there were two digimon tribes who were after us. Thanks for the help." He snapped at her.

"Hey don't yell at me, we tried to get here but you just had to race here faster than us and fight on your own." She said in her face. Hakuei didn't want to do this right now then turned away from her. Flammamon and Aerismon were trying to fight them all off but it seemed like Airdramon and Harpymon were more than enough for the both of them. Floemon then stood his ground in front of the kids.

"Ready for round two rookie?" Aurumon and the others closed in on them.

"What's the plan you two?" Airi whispered to the boys.

"Fight back?" Hakuei shrugged.

"Yah, and how are we going to do that?" Airi rolled her eyes.

"Guys, can we not do this right now?" Kouhei asked them.

**Blizzard Frost**

Floemon tried to freeze them again, they all covered themselves while Floemon attack again.

**Ice Shards**

"Where is this rookie getting his power?" Wizardmon wondered out loud as they were pelted by chips of ice.

"There's no way I'm going to let you hurt Hakuei or any of our friends." He informed the digimon.

"Yah, we're going to do everything we can to help and protect them." Aerismon agreed with the dragon digimon.

"And no one is going to get in our way of that, ever!" Flammamon added in and knocked the Airdramon back to the ground. Suddenly, Floemon started to glow a light blue color while a blue and black device floated down in front of Hakuei. He grabbed it without a second thought and before he knew it, Floemon digivolved.

**Floemon digivolve to…**

**Gyoumon**

Gyoumon was a large dragon digimon that had blue, blackish fur and was about as tall as a large room's ceiling. He had a long tail that splits at the tip and had two thick, gold rings around it, a long neck, two pointed ears and a long whisker on either side of his muzzle (You know the Chinese dragons with the long moustaches... something like that). He also had wings that were attached to his two forearms. "Whoa, he's a big one." Kouhei looked astonished at the champion digimon.

"Yah he is..." Airi seemed lost for words.

"Gyoumon was it?" Hakuei looked at his partner who nodded, the loomed over the other digimon that were fighting each other. The tribe digimon were getting a bit overwhelmed by the sudden appearance of the new champion. That was when Miki and the others arrived in time to see Gyoumon's debut.

"That's Floemon?" Miki and the two boys said in unison. The digimon didn't say a word.

"He's bigger than I thought he'd be." Hiroki said.

"So are you digimon still willing to fight?" Gyoumon asked in a low voice. They made a dash for it, exiting the village without saying a word. "At least they're gone." Flammamon laughed then de-digivolved to Charcomon. Aerismon and Gyoumon did the same.

"Alright, now that the threat is gone, let's get back to the fireworks!" Toshiro exclaimed.

l-l-l-l-l

They made it back in time and all of the digimon thanked them when they heard what happened, the Floramon were especially happy. They said that there were no thanks necessary but when Kouhei looked around, Hakuei was gone again. The first place he looked was the big tree near the entrance of the village. He sighed with a smile and trudged up the hill towards him and Floemon. He decided to take this chance to finally have a talk with the guy and try and get to know him a little better. When he got up there, he saw that the boy didn't even notice him walking up to him. He was so interested in the device that he had recently gotten and was examining it.

"It's a weird gadget isn't it?" The goggle boy said, startling the other.

"Yah, it is... what are you doing here?" Hakuei turned away from the other.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. When me and Airi came, you looked scared out of your wits." That was when Kouhei wasn't making him feel any better so he apologized. "You must have put up a good fight for them to have been so beaten up when we got there."

"I guess." Floemon knew that his partner wasn't going to let anyone else in through his defence barrier so easily.

"Well I'm really happy for you and Floemon getting to the champion level." Kouhei was about to get up and leave when Hakuei stopped him. He was confused about why Hakuei stopped him but he turned back towards him. "Uh..."

"Thanks, for coming to help me." Hakuei said without looking at him. Floemon's eyes glittered with pride. He was so happy that his partner had finally talked to one of the others without them yelling. He was getting teary again but stopped when the fireworks started to go on. "

"Kouhei, what are you doing? Get over here!" Airi and Charcomon looked back at him. Kouhei took one more glance at Hakuei before going back to the others.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Airi gazed at the bright, exploding lights.

"Yah, they sure are."

**Phew, that took me a while to write**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Soon, I'll post up some info about my characters on my profile**

**Please review…**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Visits

**I'm back…**

**I really do hope you like what's going on…**

**I did spill some things in the description of this story**

**So I'm here to clear something up: there is someone behind the war**

**And yes, they are using it to play mind games with the kids**

**I'm sure at least some of you have an idea as to what I'm talking about **

**Oh well, let's start!**

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visits

After the fireworks were displayed and the festival had ended, the Floramon were kind enough to offer a place for the kids to sleep. They thanked them graciously the next day and continued in the direction that they were going before although, this time, they were travelling by the shore of the ocean. The cool breeze was blowing on them as they walked, that was one thing that the kids loved the most. They felt refreshed though at the same time, it reminded them of the source of water near their home town. That piece of info was bringing their mood down a bit.

"I wonder if anyone noticed we were gone..." Toshiro murmured sadly while he kicked the sand with his feet.

"I'm sure my parents noticed. They're probably really upset." Airi frowned.

"Same here." Hiroki added in. Kouhei and Hakuei didn't dare say anything that could upset them even more.

"I bet my sister's going to think I'm some little kid pretending to get lost just so that I can get more attention from my parents." Miki thought angrily. Everyone drifted from her a bit.

"What do you mean Miki?" Lyramon asked the fuming girl.

"I'm sure your sister won't think of that." Kouhei tried his best to calm the girl down but it didn't work. All it did was make Miki yell more about her sister until she started to tear up then sat down in the sand, resting on her knees. "I just really want to go home." She sobbed.

"I bet my mom is bouncing off the walls right now and when I get home, my brother will kill me when I show up at the front door for disappearing on them." Kouhei eventually said, kneeling next to Miki and rubbed her shoulder, showing comfort. Hakuei, after seeing that everyone including their 'leader' was on the verge of crying, he suggested that they should take a break from walking. Everyone remained silent so he took that as a yes and sat down with them. The digimon weren't sure what to do; they didn't know how to help the kids since they couldn't relate to what they were going through, not to mention the fact that they didn't even know what parents were until they were explained to them.

"Uh, here's an idea, how about we go search for food while you rest here." Charcomon suggested. Galemon thought it was a good idea and decided to go help him along with Lantermon. Lantermon really had the urge to leave the place, he couldn't take their sad faces anymore, it made him want to cry as well.

"So you guys have any idea as to where to get food?" Lantermon asked while they walked from the beach. They've been walking for a while and they were sure that the kids would worry if they didn't come back with something soon.

"No but don't worry, I'm sure we'll stumble upon something." Galemon said as she flew up to get a bird's eye view of the area. She looked for a few moments then something caught her eye. "Hey guys, you'll never believe it!" She exclaimed and came back down towards them.

"What, what? Believe what?" Lantermon eagerly wanted to know what she found.

"Just look around you Lantermon, there's a whole bunch of fruit on these trees." Charcomon stood in awe as she looked at the many different fruit and nuts that hung on the branches. They all guessed that it was some sort of orchard and as they stepped in, Galemon started to have second thoughts about the situation.

"There is a lot but what if these belong to someone?" Galemon seemed to be very cautious about these sort of things.

"Well, there's a lot here so I'm sure that they wouldn't mind if a few were to have gone missing." Charcomon was about to pick an apple when he was nearly hit but an icy blue ray. He ducked in shock and turned to see who fired at him. A few trees away, they found a Gabumon who looked very ticked off.

"What do you digimon think you're doing, going into other mon's orchards like that?" Gabumon crossed his arms and tapped his foot waiting for a response. The three exchanged glances with each other and tried to smile sincerely at the obviously mad digimon.

"We're deeply sorry; we didn't know that anyone owned these orchards. We'll just be heading off then." Galemon apologized for them and they turned to leave when Gabumon made a sudden response.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry to have fired at you earlier but you must understand, these times are tough and I must give seventy five percent of what I have here as payment to those who have kept these trees safe for me." He hung his head low. The three were kind of shocked at what they just heard and ran towards the blue digimon.

"So these digimon are making you pay them?" Gabumon nodded slowly.

"That's just not right!" Charcomon said out loud.

"So does that mean that we can take a few apples?" Galemon and Charcomon eyed the Dolphin digimon who smiled sheepishly at them.

"Forget him, we're here to help you." Galemon said with a kind tone. Gabumon looked at them with hope in his eyes. He thanked them a million times over before he led them towards the campgrounds of those who forced a tax on his head. He said that they were members of the Ukiyo tribe and the digimon just rolled their eyes with annoyance. These digimon tribes were really getting on their last nerve and they couldn't just stand by and let them take advantage of innocent bystanders like Gabumon.

"We should really call Hiroki and them, and tell them what's going on." Lantermon suggested. Charcomon and Galemon exchanged glances before nodding. They assured Gabumon that they'd be back and he understood completely. When they got up to leave, Charcomon accidently stepped on a twig and that caught the attention of the sitting tribe digimon.

"Oh we're in for it now." Lantermon widened his eyes when the larger digimon loomed over them.

l-l-l-l-l

"Charcomon and the others are taking an awful lot of time." Airi looked at where her partner and the other two digimon had run off to.

"They sure are." Hiroki stood up and was going to walk in that same direction when Airi placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the boy.

"I'm coming too if you're going." She said with determination in her eyes. He nodded as he told the others to wait for them here.

"Alright, but you guys better get back in less than a half an hour otherwise, we're going on ahead." Hakuei said coldly. Airi didn't respond and pulled on Hiroki's arm. She really wanted to go find Galemon and didn't feel like arguing with Hakuei right now. They followed the same path that the digimon before them have taken and it eventually led them to the orchard. They gazed at the fruit with amazement but then curiosity started to kick in when they wondered why the digimon haven't picked any and come back as fast as they could.

"So where are those digimon anyways?" Airi looked around and spotted something moving past the trees in the area. _Who could that be? _Airi wondered as she started to run quickly and quietly while signalling for Hiroki to follow.

"What'd you see?" He whispered.

"I'm not entirely sure but we're going to find out." Hiroki sighed at the younger girl's determination. He, on the other hand, wasn't sure if this was safe. He didn't feel very comfortable with the situation. He was used building, fixing and creating but not snooping and saving others although, he followed regardless just to make sure she didn't do anything that they'd both regret. When they got to the edge of the area, they hid behind two thick trees and peered on the other side to find the lost digimon and another wolf like digimon tied to a large wooden pole along with some others who just pointed and laughed at them.

"Ha, ha, ha... so Gabumon, you've met some new friends I see." A large teddy bear said poking a wolf like digimon.

"Leave him alone Monzaemon!" Charcomon blew a small fireball towards the ultimate.

"Oh Charcomon, why'd you have to go and do that?" Hiroki said to himself as he watched a dog digimon and a large ape digimon glare at the rookie, grabbed his muzzle and tied it shut.

"What insensitivity, you have no manners, do you?" Charcomon muffled as he tried to resent the statement made by the Ape. "And don't go thinking that we haven't heard about you digimon. There've been rumours going around the Tribe that a group of humans and the digimon from another tribe known as the Digimon Resistance is trying to stop our fighting." He glared at them.

"Yah, Apemon's right, you guys should just leave it alone. It's none of you beeswax anyways..." the dog said.

"You guys are from the DRT?" Gabumon looked at them shocked. They smiled nervously at the blue digimon then turned back to the larger digimon.

"So where are you're humans now huh? Not here to support you, did they abandon you?" the dog digimon laughed at their faces.

"That's enough Dobermon." Galemon called out.

"Hey, don't you make fun of Kouhei or any of the others! They may be just humans but they're our friends and we have to help them!" Charcomon exclaimed. Airi just face palmed her head. She really wished that Charcomon knew when to keep his mouth shut and when to open it.

"Don't you mean, you begged them to help you?" the ape digimon joined in on the taunting. Now even Lantermon was getting ticked off by the two digimon.

"Listen you fat monkey head, and you two too! They may have asked us to help but we're equals and don't you forget it!" Hiroki stepped out of his hiding place and told the digimon off. Airi just sweatdropped as she realized that Hiroki just blew their cover. When Hiroki realized the same thing, his expression turned from furious to fear.

"Hiroki?" The digimon that were tied up were both stunned and relieved that they were found.

"That's just great Hiro, you blew our cover!" Airi screamed at him.

"I don't think we should worry about that right now, Airi." Hiroki pointed behind the girl as she turned and found the three digimon staring at them.

"Airi, don't worry I'm coming! Just hang on!" Galemon called out and struggled against the ropes that bounded them. Without realizing it, the device in Airi's pocket started to glow.

**Galemon digivolve to…**

**Aerismon**

"Hey, she digivolved again!" Airi was relieved that Aerismon had made an appearance. When she digivolved, she was able to break free of the ropes that restrained them and flew to her partner's aid.

"Don't forget about us, we're here to protect them as well." Charcomon and Lantermon added in.

"Oh yah? Well, how about we just do this!" Apemon restrained Gabumon while Monzaemon kept Aerismon busy and Dobermon threatened to delete the rookie.

"Leave him alone!" Hiroki exclaimed. The two digimon laughed at him and taunted him asking what he was going to do about it. Hiroki felt a sudden feeling inside him when he ran and charged at Dobermon. With him getting caught off guard, he instinctively kicked the boy off of him and was about the bite him.

"AHH!"

"Hiroki!" Airi exclaimed. Charcomon was about to spring into action but Lantermon rushed past him and started to glide over towards his partner as he suddenly began to glow. "Get off of him you nut!" Lantermon gave the dog digimon a full bodied tackle to get him off.

"Thanks, Lantermon." Hiroki caught his breath while a familiar glowing device fell in front of him. He knew what to do instinctively since the others have done this before him and he grabbed it. Then just as he predicted, Lantermon began to digivolve.

**Lantermon digivolve to…**

**Seimon**

Seimon was a tall digimon that was about as big as a horse. He still had the familiar glow of light dangling in front of him but now, he stood on four legs but still had the long dolphin tail. Instead of a metal plate on his chest, he now has a gray bandana with a crescent moon imprinted on it. His body was blue with the exception of half his face, neck, underbelly and his paws that were white. The device that Hiroki held in his hand was part light blue and the other part gray.

"Whoa, he's pretty big." Gabumon stated while still being held by Apemon who released his grip by a bit. Charcomon took the opportunity to slip away from them while they were distracted. He figured that they'd have time later to admire Lantermon's newest evolution.

"But not as big as Gyoumon but a close second." Airi smiled as she helped Hiroki up. "That was really brave what you did." She stared out with a sweet and admiring voice. "But that was incredibly stupid! Did you not realize that you could've been seriously injured? I mean what are we going to do with you being injured? How would we be able to get to the RQ with you in that sort of condition?" she exclaimed.

"Airi, Airi, calm down. I know that it was stupid and I'm sorry but can we not talk about this right now?" She snapped up then turned their attention back to the digimon. They heard a yell from Aerismon. She was being hugged by the large teddy bear although it seemed that he was trying to break her in two.

"Aerismon!" Airi was about to run over and help but Hiroki stopped her.

"Now who's the one doing the stupid things?" Hiroki poked fun at her. She took her arm away from him but didn't attempt to make a move from where she stood. Seimon looked in his comrad's direction and attacked.

**Water Whip**

He slammed the ground as water had come shooting out. Then he started to control it and splashed it directly into Monzaemon's face. He fell back as the force of the water had pushed him and Aerismon flew from his grasp. Seimon asked if she was alright and she nodded. They then attacked together.

**Tsunami Rush**

Seimon created a large wave of water that headed towards the tribe digimon. They all cowered in fear begging for forgiveness but it was a little to late for that. Then Aerismon added in on the huge wave.

**Spiral Drift**

She kicked the air around her and forced the wave to grow larger as it crashed down on the digimon, drifting them away from the area. They soared above the trees until they were no longer seen. They all cheered as they had won the battle. Seimon and Aerismon went back to their rookie stage and went over to their friends.

"That was fantastic Lantermon! I can't believe you made a tsunami, just don't do that back home alright?" Hiroki said, assuming that his partner would actually go back to the human world with him. If he did go back home with them, he didn't want to be the one responsible for washing the shores of their hometowns with water causing everyone to lose their water source where everyone would get a low amount of water then would die of thirst. The consequences of what would happen were endless to Hiroki but he snapped out of it when Airi flicked him at the back of his head.

"So we should be heading back huh?" She looked at the digimon for a response.

"Yah..." They answered.

"Yes, but first, a little thank you present." Gabumon smiled as he handed them a basket.

"Gee, thanks for the basket Gabumon but I think you should keep it. We wouldn't be able to take it with us when we travel." Charcomon said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh of course you won't, I'll be taking it back after you collect the fruit that we're going to bring for you and your friends." They all looked at the digimon gratefully as they began to pick some fruit and nuts.

After a while, they were able to fill the basket up to the very top and they were overjoyed at how much food they had. They thanked Gabumon for the basket and for helping them out and headed out, Gabumon waved goodbye for now as they left him and his orchard. He called out to them and said that he'll come by later and pick the baskets up. They answered back as they continued.

"So why do I have to carry the basket back?" Hiroki groaned as he heaved the large basket.

"It's your punishment for nearly getting seriously hurt." Airi winked at him playfully.

"Oh I'll be seriously hurt after this, my back is starting to kill me."

"Don't worry, I feel your pain." Lantermon patted his back.

"How? You aren't helping." Hiroki pouted. Airi and Galemon couldn't help but laugh at the pair as they continued towards their friends.

l-l-l-l-l

Meanwhile, Kouhei rested on the beach with the others. He started to feel better about not being with his family but he wasn't sure about Miki. He knew Toshiro wasn't bothered by it as much as she was since he was living with him while his parents were on a business trip somewhere. Hakuei didn't really say much to the others and just stayed with Floemon for most of the time. He looked at Lyramon who seemed almost as depressed as Miki was, she was her partner after all and he guessed that she was upset because there wasn't much she could do for her partner when she was missing something that she didn't even know much about.

"They sure are taking a while aren't they?" Kouhei said breaking the silence that had formed between them.

"Yah, and I'm getting really hungry." Kouhei was right, the boy didn't seem very sad, just concerned... and hungry.

"I'm sure they're on their way right now." Bramblemon reassured the young boy.

"It's taking them long enough." Hakuei said partly to himself. "They seem to be taking their time." He looked at the area where two of their friends plus the digimon had gone off in.

"We don't know how far they've gone to find food, for all we know it could be far off." Lyramon said.

"Well if it was too far, they should've just come back then we could have continued and found food along the way." Hakuei said with a slightly harsh tone. Miki really didn't like the way he was talking to them and she really didn't want to have an argument right not but at the same time, she didn't want Hakuei to get away with saying things like that about _her _friends.

"You know what? We aren't like you. We don't think like you, we don't look like you and we obviously don't act like you so why don't you just lay off! Besides wasn't it your idea to take a break?" Miki yelled at him. With the silence, her loudness had caught each of them off guard and surprised them at the same time.

"When I said, 'let's take a break', I meant to sit for a few moments then keep going. Not for us to waste the day just sitting here..." He huffed.

"Well I'm sorry that you don't care about the people who are waiting for you at home, or the friends that you most likely don't have!" She yelled once again. Floemon gasped at the last comment then turned towards his partner. That one sort of hurt Hakuei but he didn't show it and tried to shrug it off, although, what she said lingered in his mind. Even Kouhei was left speechless after that comment.

"Miki, please calm down." Lyramon told her partner quietly.

"No I won't calm down. He's the one always putting everyone down and I'm getting sick of his attitude and that smug expression he carries around with it!" Hakuei glared at the girl then looked off into the ocean. Suddenly, something in the water had caught Hakuei's eye and it made him forget about Miki for a minute. "Oh, so you're ignoring me now? What, you too good to even say a word back to me?" Miki charged over. Floemon just looked at the girl with wide eyes, unsure of what to do or say. _I guess her sadness is gone and replaced it with anger._ Kouhei thought then stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please sit down Miki, I don't want to offend you or anything but right now, I don't want to catch any digimon's attention." He said with a pleading expression. She took a look at him then one last glare at Hakuei then sat down making Kouhei and Lyramon feel relief.

"I think it's a little late for that." Hakuei stood up, not keeping his eye off of the water.

"Oh now, he says something." Miki rolled her eyes then turned to what the boy was looking at.

"What are you talking about Hakuei? I don't see anything." Toshiro put a hand on his forehead in a saluting position and looked at the water for any sign of digimon.

"Maybe you were just seeing things." Floemon said reasonably.

"No I'm sure something was there." He said sternly.

"What, you saw the Loch Ness Monster?" Miki joked but just as she said that, a large serpent digimon popped from the water. It had a yellow head, long green body with red stripes on it.

"Actually, a close second." Kouhei said as they turned to get away from the shoreline.

"Is this guy another one from the tribes?" Toshiro asked Bramblemon as they scrambled upward, towards the higher area of the beach.

"I doubt that, usually when we met tribe digimon, they were in bigger groups. This one just seems to be guarding its territory." Bramblemon told him.

"Who is he anyways?" Hakuei looked at Floemon.

"That's Seadramon, Champion level digimon. His special attack is Ice Blast which is similar to my Ice Shards and Blizzard Frost which would be a combination of those two attacks." He explained.

"So what do we do?" Lyramon looked at Miki.

"We fight!" She said with determination...

**Well that's it for this chapter**

**Sorry it isn't as long as any other chapters**

**I've just been pretty busy lately**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Harmonimon Takes the Stage

**Alright I know I'm working on this a lot **

**And suddenly ignoring the other story**

**But I'm still thinking about where I'm taking that story**

**In the meantime, I'm just updating this story**

**Enjoy! (and please don't hate me)**

**Oh and I sort of made some changes to the prologue**

**Please say what you think…**

Chapter 7: Harmonimon Takes the Stage

The four kids all stared at the large serpent digimon as he hissed at them. "I thought only the tribe digimon attacked each other..." Toshiro said in a shaky voice.

"Not necessarily, just like you humans, not every digimon out there is friendly like the ones we've encountered so far. Sometimes, we can stumble upon digimon who aren't so nice." Bramblemon explained.

"So this guy is like some sort of thug?" Hakuei asked.

"In other words, yes." Bramblemon said with a hint of amusement.

"So what do we do?" Lyramon exclaimed.

"We fight!" Miki's eyes glinted with determination and Lyramon nodded, then charged with the other two. Kouhei had to sit this battle out since Charcomon wasn't there with him. Hakuei took out his little gadget and pointed it towards Floemon. "If we're fighting a champion, then we're gonna need a champion." He said as the screen started to glow.

**Floemon digivolve to…**

**Gyoumon**

"Go get him Gyoumon." Hakuei then placed the thing back into his pocket. Miki, still a bit angry at Hakuei, eyed him for a while then exclaimed at Lyramon to kick his butt. Kouhei and Toshiro still couldn't believe that she was still angry but they couldn't do anything about it now.

"Come on Bramblemon, show him who's boss!" Toshiro said throwing two punches forward in the process. Kouhei smiled at the young boy's enthusiasm then turned back towards the battle. Gyoumon wasn't nearly as big as the Seadramon but he was fairly close. He spread his wings and flew above his head.

**Arctic Blow**

Gyoumon swooped in closer and scratched the back of Seadramon's head. He fell forward but didn't hit the sandy beach. He shook his head and shook off the effects of the attack then drew his attention towards the two rookies. Though the two rookies stood their ground and didn't want to appear weak in front of the large digimon but he didn't buy their act.

**Shock Ray**

**Mud Drift**

They threw their attacks at him and he dodged with ease but what took him off guard was Lyramon's next attack

**Falling Star**

She flipped in the air and kicked the serpent digimon right under the chin. "That's the way to do it! Keep it up Lyramon!" Miki was really getting fired up and wasn't stopping with her comments.

"Brats are getting on my last nerve." Seadramon finally said before he unleashed his special attack.

**Ice Blast**

He fired his chilly attack towards the kids. Taking notice of this, the kids all ducked to protect themselves. Toshiro dove to the ground like everyone else while Kouhei came and covered him so that the younger boy wouldn't get hit by the attack as much as the others did. Toshiro was the first to open up his eyes and see what was going on. He noticed that Kouhei was on top of him, unconscious. He looked over at Hakuei who was out of it as well but Miki brushed herself off, feeling angrier than ever. She couldn't believe that Seadramon had attacked them and it was completely uncalled for as well.

"Miki, are you guys alright?" Lyramon glanced back but then jumped back in the air before Seadramon could whack her into the air himself.

"How dare he..." Miki was shaking her fists and took a look at the two boys were laid unconscious beside her. "How dare he do this to my friends?" She exclaimed forgetting her anger towards Hakuei. Toshiro was able to crawl from under Kouhei and laid him on his back, checking for a pulse in the process. He was extremely happy that his father had taught him how to do CPR although he wasn't very good at it yet. When he looked up to see how Mikiko was doing, he noticed that a light purple ball floated down towards her.

"What?" The thing distracted her for a moment. "Hey Lyramon, get ready for an upgrade!" She grabbed the half purple, half white device and pointed it towards her partner.

"Alright!" Lyramon smiled back at her then glowed like the device.

**Lyramon digivolve to…**

**Harmonimon**

Miki was stunned for a moment when she found that Lyramon had digivolved into Harmonimon, she was an amazing digimon that was about a head or two taller than herself, just like Aerismon. She still looked like a rabbit with long ears and purple fur. She wore a white, Chinese like dress that was short with a slit at the side and had bandages wrapped around her forearms and legs. In the middle, there was a ribbon tied around her waist and she carried a necklace of beads around her neck. Also, in the middle of her forehead was a green jewel.

"Awesome! Now we got a device thingy and can join in the heavy duty battles! Now let's show them what we've got Harmonimon, yeah!" Miki said with fire burning in her eyes.

"That great Miki!" Toshiro smiled widely at his friend then noticed that his other friends started coming to.

"What's going on?" Kouhei blinked in the sunlight as he struggled to get up.

"What happened?" Hakuei shook his head then turned towards Miki who was yelling her heart out. "Wow, she's really getting into the battle." He said with a nervous smile and sat up. Toshiro took notice of that smile and gave him a look of surprise. Hakuei noticed the boy immediately then looked away.

"At least she's channelling her anger on something else for a change." Kouhei laughed a bit as they watched the girl. Toshiro had to laugh at that but the main reason he was laughing not because of the comment entirely, but relief that the guys were alright. He checked Bramblemon and he looked as if he had taken a step back so that Harmonimon could show her stuff.

"Alright, now this is our battle." Gyoumon said to Harmonimon who jumped onto his back and flew above Seadramon once again. Harmonimon jumped off then hit him.

**Gentle Fist**

She knocked him in one direction then Gyoumon swooped back down and hit him as well.

**Arctic Blow**

Seadramon then started to fall back into the ocean behind him but to ensure that he didn't come back, they both gave him a final blow.

**Energy Wave**

Harmonimon gathered energy in her palms then sent it flying towards the large serpent. At the same time, Gyoumon blew him away with his attack as well.

**Frozen Wind**

Seadramon was knocked back, skidding in the water then disappeared into the depths of the ocean. The kids were really amazed that they were able to fend of the intruding digimon. Lyramon, Floemon and Bramblemon came running back towards the kids and celebrated with them. "You guys did an awesome job!" Miki told her partner as she pulled her into a big hug.

"Awe, thanks Miki! You're an awesome partner." She smiled sheepishly at her.

"Thanks."

"Nice one Floemon." Hakuei said scruffing up the fur on his head.

"Thank you Hakuei." Floemon looked grateful at the boy.

"So how are you boys feeling?" Bramblemon looked at Toshiro making sure he wasn't harmed.

"Still a bit chilled but we're alright, aren't we Toshiro?" Kouhei put an arm around the young boy. "Yup!" He answered then thanked Kouhei for what he did when Seadramon attacked them. "It was nothing." He scratched the back of his head and looked back at the top of the beach and saw that Airi, Hiroki and their digimon had come back.

"Hey Charcomon! Missed ya buddy!" Charcomon started to run down towards his partner as fast as he could. "You know I felt so useless without you here?" Kouhei told the gray digimon.

"What a coincidence, I felt beyond useless without you there with me too! But look what we got?" He showed them the basket that Hiroki carried back. He dropped the basket and let out a cry.

"Ugh, my back is killing me!" He straightened up and tried to stretch out his back.

"Well you had what was coming to you." Lantermon patted his back after realizing that it gave his partner slight pain.

"Let's call it even..." Airi sat down and grabbed an apple with Galemon at her side.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Kouhei eyed her as she giggled. She explained that when they got to where the digimon were, they were trapped by some tribe digimon along with their new friend Gabumon. She also mentioned that he was the one that gave them the apples and was the one that the tribe digimon picked on. Then she told them how Hiroki had blown their cover while hiding then attacked Dobermon who nearly bit his head off. Miki stomped over towards Hiroki who still tried to stretch out his poor back. He turned to her and waved but not before she could get a punch in.

"Hiroki! How can you do something incredibly incompetent?" She exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help." He prepared himself for another blow but it never came. Instead, Miki hugged him and made him promise not to do it again. He nodded his head and promised, with that said she turned to everyone else in the group and exclaimed that none of them would repeat his action and they all nodded without a second thought. _She's acting like she's the boss of the group... _Hakuei rolled his eyes at her without her noticing. He was thankful for that, she just got over her anger towards him and he didn't want to start that up again.

"Well one good thing came out of it." Charcomon tried to perk up the group. "Lantermon digivolved!" he exclaimed.

"That's great, Lantermon." Lyramon and Bramblemon congratulated him. Floemon did the same. Kouhei complimented him while Hakuei just threw him an extra nut.

"That's very supportive Hakuei." Airi rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Well, I'm starved, let's eat." Miki seemed to have brightened up and they all sat down and took something from the basket.

"Alright, now spill what happened to you guys while we were gone. I mean you two boys must be shivering for a reason." Airi glanced at both Kouhei and Hakuei as they exchanged glances with each other. They hadn't realized that they were still shaking a bit. Miki explained that a Seadramon came from the water and attacked them.

"But it didn't belong to a tribe?" Hiroki was stunned by that statement.

"I can't believe there are digimon like that too. It's just horrible." Airi commented as well as they let Mikiko continue on what she was saying. She said that he attacked them and blasted them with an ice blast and knocked Kouhei and Hakuei out while she kept on fighting.

"Yah, she kept fighting no matter how angry she was." Toshiro blurted.

"Toshiro!" Miki blushed at the comment.

"Wait, she blew her top again didn't she?" Hiroki crossed her arms and looked at Miki playfully.

"No!" She defended herself.

"Yes." Hakuei said flatly.

"These two again?" Kouhei nodded at Airi who understood.

"Anyways," Miki tried to get off of the subject. "Lyramon then digivolved into Harmonimon and helped Gyoumon defeat Seadramon who ran back into the sea crying for his digi-mom." She sounded really cocky with the last bit of the story.

"At least you guys weren't hurt. That's the good news." Galemon said.

"And you guys weren't either." Floemon said back, then all of a sudden, someone made an outburst from the direction where Airi and the others had come from. They all looked and saw that Gabumon had come by like he had promised. When he got down, Airi introduced him to the others and he waved back at each of them.

"Wow, so what that man had told me was true, a group of kids did come here to save me from harm..." He grinned widely at the group as they all stared at him with confused expressions.

"What is this guy talking about?" Toshiro whispered to Airi but not even she or Hiroki had a clue.

"What do you mean, this man and how did he predict that we'd be coming here?" Kouhei looked at the digimon.

"Well, I didn't catch his name but he told me that a group of humans would one day come by and help me when I needed it. I wasn't sure what he was talking about at the time since my mind was getting jumbled by all of the sudden info but there's no doubt that his prediction came true."

"Doesn't it bother you at all that a stranger just told you what would happen in the future?" Lyramon asked him.

"Not really, at least no harm was done right? I just came by to thank you lot."

"Oh and here's your basket, thanks for lending it to us." Charcomon handed it to him. They shook hands before parting ways.

"Thanks again, humans called to the digiworld to save digimon!" They couldn't help but crack a smile when he gave them his final thanks.

"Huh, humans called to the digiworld to save digimon... the HCDSD, I like it!" Lantermon said seriously.

"Yah right, who'd name themselves that?" Lyramon and Galemon exclaimed, giving him a smack on the head.

"I was just kidding." Lantermon cried, rubbing his head. The kids didn't really seem to be paying much attention to their digimon though, they all seemed to be deep in thought. The DRT digimon looked at each other then at their partners wondering what they were all thinking about. Bramblemon guessed that it was the man that Gabumon had mentioned. Once again, Bramblemon had guessed right. The mysterious man was the only thing that they thought about. Who is he? Where did he come from? Why is he here? Those were the kind of questions that lingered in the minds of the kids.

"Hello? Are you kids alright?" Lantermon waved a flipper in front of their vision as they all snapped back to reality.

"Oh, we're sorry guys. Just thinking." Kouhei said.

"About that guy Gabumon mentioned? Why does it bother you that much?" Charcomon asked the group.

"We just really want to know how he got here and why. Or if there was a way for us to get back home." Airi answered.

"Well, we won't get answers if we just stay around here. Let's just keep moving." Galemon suggested. They all agreed to that, they each carried a few apples and ate them along the way but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them, her beady eyes glaring as they walked away. She ran back to where her flunkies were waiting for her and she startled them by jumping in the middle of the group.

"Alright birdbrains, those kids are really starting to become a nuisance." She purred as her black and purple tail swayed behind her. "You!" She pointed to one of the Bakemon that was in the group.

"Y-yes, miss BlackGatomon." He hesitated.

"Go back to Master Murmukusmon and report what happened so far since we left."

"W-what do I-I tell him, m-miss?" He stammered again.

"Everything that they've experienced!" She said as she remembered what had happened when she first spotted the humans.

_Flashback:_

_BlackGatomon had left her master's castle and went to find out what the beam of light had meant. She knew her orders and started for where she had last seen that large ray without resting, with the Bakemon and Gazimon following without question. When they had arrived at what they thought was the source of light, they found a small group of Rookie digimon whom she guessed were the Digimon Resistance Tribe. They rested in the plains of the digital world as if expecting something to happen then from out of the blue, they heard kids running towards them with Sangloupmon chasing after them. _

"_I can't believe humans managed to arrive in the digital world. You, send word to our master right away then comeback as fast as your little paws can carry you." She ordered the Gazimon directly behind her and he sprinted away. After a while, they met up with others then the DRT finally introduced themselves._

_Timeskip..._

"_So they made it to a village have they? I wonder how long they'll last in this world." She commented, earlier on, she heard their little plan to get their RQ and have decided to stick around long enough to see them fall. When she found that a Greymon had attacked the village and the DRT couldn't do much about it, she knew that they wouldn't last very long but it wasn't until later on in the day that she found that one of them had digivolved saving their skin._

"_That was luck..." she said harshly before disappearing back into the trees._

_End of flashback..._

BlackGatomon had been there for everything and have seen what the kids have experienced. "They're getting stronger and stronger day by day but not much can be said about that little kid there. He's the only one who hasn't gotten his partner to digivolve yet." She smiled slyly trying to think of some plan to throw the little boy off.

**Well this isn't getting any longer is it?**

**Sorry about that**

**I hope this is alright… and understandable **

**I wrote this at around midnight so… I wasn't completely sure if what I was writing made any sense**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 8: Toshiro's Dreamland Nightmare

**Hey everyone**

**So… not much to say right now**

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far**

**I also hope that I'm finally getting somewhere with the plot, **

**Not just writing about them running around and fighting digimon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 8: Toshiro's Dreamland Nightmare

The kids all kept trudging along the coast of the beach and started to admire the device that each of them had gotten. Kouhei took a good look at the black and red device in his hand while Charcomon was on his shoulder glancing at it as well. "I wonder what else it could do besides make us digivolve." Charcomon grinned while thinking of all the possibilities. Kouhei just rolled his eyes while he went back to admiring the small, palm sized device in his hands. The others were gazing at it as well. They were also thinking of all of the possibilities that this little device could accomplish.

"So what do you think we should name this device?" Hiroki asked them. They all looked at each other and shrugged.

"How about... the digimon digivolver?" Lantermon made the suggestion.

"Oh yah, that's coming from the digimon that wanted to be named the 'humans called to the digiworld to save digimon'." Lyramon looked at him sceptically.

"Well what do you think?" Lantermon seemed to be a bit upset by that comment.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. While they all pondered on the thought of what this weird little gadget could be named, Toshiro wasn't really feeling very good. He was happy for everyone that they were able to get their digimon to digivolve to the next level but it's just that, he couldn't and he didn't know why. _Maybe it's because I'm the youngest. I'm always the last one to do anything just because I'm smaller than everyone else._ He huffed at the idea though no one really noticed that he was feeling this way. No one except Bramblemon of course, and he didn't hesitate to ask the young boy about anything.

"Is something the matter Toshiro?" Bramblemon looked at the boy who was just a bit shorter than himself.

"It's just not fair." Toshiro didn't waste anytime to tell Bramblemon what was bugging him and stopped where they stood. "Why can't I get you to digivolve like the others? Why do I have to be the last one to do everything?" He crossed his arms and vented to his partner. Bramblemon wasn't sure what to say in a situation like this but he figured that the best thing to do would be to try and comfort the boy.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Toshiro, you will be able to get me to digivolve just like the others." He said in a calm soothing voice.

"Maybe but I just wish that I could do it right now." He was starting to act like a spoiled and impatient little boy.

"Only time can solve this problem, just give it a while and your wish will come true in no time at all. Now let's go catch up with the others." Bramblemon started to take a few steps forward until he realized that the others were no where in sight.

"Um... Bramblemon, where did everyone go?" Toshiro didn't like being alone though technically, he wasn't alone but he didn't like being without Kouhei or Airi there with him. To him, they were like his brother or sister away from home.

"Do not panic Toshiro, I'm sure that they're just resting somewhere and are waiting for us right now." Bramblemon attempted to calm the boy down. When he started to breath easy again, they started looking around for the others but it wasn't doing them much good since the others were no where to be seen.

l-l-l-l-l

Kouhei was just walking and listening to the others as they talked about the name that they should call the device. Lantermon brought up a few names but they just didn't agree with them. "Aw come on guys, you like the Digimon Resistance name..." He defended his ideas.

"Yah, that was just by a slim chance. Besides we're still debating on a new and permanent name." Lyramon giggled. Lantermon just remained silent for the rest of the conversation after that. Kouhei was going to turn to see what Toshiro thought about the name but the young boy was no longer behind him.

"To? Toshiro, where'd you go?" Kouhei said a bit louder looking behind if he had stopped to tie a shoelace or something. The odd thing was that he nor Bramblemon was around the group. Airi came over and wondered what was wrong and he told her that Toshiro was missing. The group then snapped at that and started to call for the boy.

"I can't believe that kid was teleported here too. He'll only cause us more trouble." Hakuei said coldly.

"He won't cause trouble; in fact he doesn't cause any trouble at all! Why are you picking on the kid?" Miki stepped towards the boy once again, starting up her anger button. Hakuei just shrugged her off and walked onwards. "Now you're ignoring me and implying that we should just leave him behind? You're the worst, you know that?"

"Hakuei, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to just take a breather and make sure the boy is alright." Floemon tried to reason with him. He knew very well that if he asked nicely, Hakuei would probably listen to him.

"Fine but once we find him, we have to continue on." He said in a monotone voice.

"Of course." Floemon smiled gratefully as the pair went back towards the group.

"So when was the last time that any of us has seen Toshiro or Bramblemon?" Galemon started up the investigation.

"I'm sure that they were right behind me the entire time." Kouhei said.

"Well then they must've stopped for some reason. I think we should retrace our steps and we'll find them eventually." Charcomon suggested and they did just that, much to Hakuei's dismay. They walked along the beach searching for any sign of Toshiro or Bramblemon but what they found wasn't the two missing members of their group. They found their footprints then a long trail in the sand that came from the shore and led up to another forest area.

"That doesn't look very good." Galemon said looking at the forest.

"Don't tell me we have to walk through another forest." Miki pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well we'll have to if we want to find Toshiro. Besides, we can't just leave him behind." Airi put her hand on the girl's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and they followed the trail.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, BlackGatomon and the Bakemon around her just stared at the two that they've captured. The two were just deep in their sleep and dreaming dreams that were being manipulated by a digimon known as Tapirmon. "I am sorry my young friend." Tapirmon said silently as he gazed at the small boy and his digimon.

"This is wonderful, now that we have one of those kids, this'll make our job so much more easier." BlackGatomon mewed happily and gazed at the young sleeping boy.

l-l-l-l-l

Toshiro and Bramblemon continued along the beach and after what seemed like hours of walking, they finally caught sight of Kouhei and the others. "Hey Kouhei! We finally found you!" Toshiro smiled brightly and ran towards them. Bramblemon was very happy as well.

"Hey guys, aren't you listening to me?" Toshiro waved at them as they all turned back. When they looked at him, they all had a glazed look in their eyes. There was obviously something wrong here but he had no idea what it was.

"Charcomon, are you alright?" Bramblemon looked at the gray digimon but he didn't answer.

"You both are unneeded, you have no purpose of coming here." Hakuei pushed himself towards them and glared. Toshiro then expected Miki to stop him and stand up for him but she didn't and just stood there right by his side.

"He's right, you both are worthless, not only have you not digivolved, you haven't even done much for anyone. You're just a nuisance." She said in monotone.

"Miki, how could you say such a thing?" Bramblemon asked her with a worried expression but all of them then lifted their devices in the air and digivolved their digimon. They saw Flammamon, Aerismon, Harmonimon, Seimon and Gyoumon standing before them.

"W-what are y-you g-guys doing?" Toshiro took a step back.

"Eliminating the extra weight in the group." Airi said.

"Kouhei, you can't honestly be ok with this are you?" Toshiro started to cry now.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be alright with it? You're just an annoying kid who always gets on my nerves and I can't stand always trying to help you with your problems." Toshiro then started to run away from them and the champion digimon all started chasing them. "Bramblemon why are they saying things like that! That isn't like Kouhei at all!" Toshiro wiped his face as they hid from the raging Champions after them.

"I understand that they aren't acting like themselves." Bramblemon said. "I wonder what's going on." Bramblemon wondered.

"What are we going to do?" Toshiro asked his partner but he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. That was when Aerismon and Harmonimon came by and attacked them. Bramblemon attacked back in order to protect Toshrio.

**Mud Drift **

He flew mud at them and they back off for a bit then he tangled them in vines.

**Nature's Blessing**

They both then ran off and hid from them. Flammamon then came by and burned the vines that bounded them and they started their chase once again. They followed them but just then Seimon and Gyoumon appeared before them.

**Water Whip**

**Frozen Wind**

Toshiro and Bramblemon were then wet then Frozen by the ice that the two digimon formed. Flammamon and the other two then came by and were about to split their head open as they attacked as well.

**Rapid Inferno**

**Spiral Drift**

**Energy Wave**

Toshiro blocked himself with his hands but luckily for them, Flammamon's attack had melted the ice and Bramblemon broke free taking Toshiro with him before they were hit. "We have to get out of this area and away from them." Bramblemon exclaimed as Toshiro agreed.

"But where will we go?" Toshiro asked as he looked back and saw the others still pursuing them.

"Anywhere but here." They hid behind some trees in hope of losing them.

l-l-l-l-l

"I can't take forests anymore." Hiroki pushed the branches out of his way. "I'm way more helpful with electronics and mechanics."

"Oh are you? Then why haven't you figured out what these devices do besides digivolving our digimon or how they digivolve our digimon?" Miki raised an eyebrow.

"It's all new to me so don't judge me!" Hiroki said as he followed the rest of the group. "So have you found anything else, Kouhei?" He asked the boy at the front.

"We're just following the trail for now but keep your voices down. You never know who's here in the forest." He warned them and the rest remained silent. Suddenly, Charcomon accidently stepped on a twig on the ground and sweatdropped.

"That's not cliché at all." He face palmed.

"What do you mean?" Airi looked at the digimon.

"Every time someone steps on a tree branch, it means that something bad is going to happen." Charcomon looked around cautiously as a group of Bakemon suddenly appeared and swarmed them.

"You jinxed us!" Miki screamed as Charcomon apologized over and over as they were pushed back. Just then, they felt a rope around them and they were slowly getting tied up.

"What's going on here?" Hakuei demanded.

"You were interfering and we were asked to stop you." One of the Bakemon said.

"Were asked by who?" Lyramon asked.

"We aren't allowed to tell you but you will meet eventually." Said another as they were all getting blindfolded and dragged in a direction. "We've brought them miss." Said the Bakemon.

"Excellent now I have all of them." Said a female voice.

"Who are you?" Floemon asked.

"What do you mean by all of us?" Airi asked right after.

"I am someone you should fear and I think you should know..." The voice said slyly.

"You have Toshiro and Bramblemon don't you!" Kouhei accused as the voice suddenly started to laugh.

"You're very sharp aren't you? That's what I'd expect as the leader of this group." She said and walked away. _What does she mean leader? _Kouhei wondered but then forgot about that and started to worry about Toshiro more. "Tapirmon, how is it going with the child?"

"He is having nightmares about his friends turning against him." Tapirmon regretted it deeply. _But I won't let that drag on for much longer... I'm going to fix this by helping him._ Tapirmon thought as he started to force himself into the dream as well.

"That is very good, keep up the good work and I won't do much harm to that measly village back near the shore." She purred.

"You aren't touching the Floramon's village!" Charcomon squirmed trying to break free from the ropes.

"And leave Toshiro alone!" Kouhei exclaimed.

"Too bad." She said with amusement in her voice.

l-l-l-l-l

Back with Toshiro, he and Bramblemon were still on the run from the others in the group. "Come back Toshiro! Why are you hiding from us?" Kouhei said in a joking matter and ran by.

"What do we do Bramblemon!" Toshiro said in a panic.

"I'm not sure... we can't keep running from them forever." Bramblemon said as they started to move again but then they suddenly ran into a strange digimon. They panicked for a bit but then found that it wasn't one of their friends. "Who are you?" Bramblemon asked the digimon with a suspicious look.

"I am Tapirmon and I am so sorry." He apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Toshiro asked him. Then he explained that right now, he was asleep and that he was the one giving him all these nightmares. Toshiro and Bramblemon exchanged glances and looked at each other with understanding. They forgave Tapirmon about his mistake but he also said that he didn't want to do this to them, it was someone else threatening. They asked if it was the digimon tribes that were making him do this just so that they'd step out of the fighting but he shook his head. They were confused now since they didn't know that there was someone else working behind the war.

"So what you're saying is that there's someone who's behind the war?" Bramblemon asked the smaller digimon.

"Yes and you must help stop this war otherwise he will win."

"Well, thank you for telling us Tapirmon but right now we have to get back to our friend. So how do we get out of this dream?" Toshiro asked.

"You must face your dream and overcome whatever's been happening here in your mind. Even though I caused you to be in here, I have no idea as to what's in your mind so it is up to you to break the spell." Tapirimon explained. "But I'd hurry if I were you, your friends in the real digital world are in trouble and are being held by the one behind all of this." He said after finally disappearing back to where he had come from. Toshiro nodded then came out of his hiding place and faced his friends that stood around him.

"We found you kid." Hiroki said with a menacing voice but Toshiro wasn't afraid. Even when their digimon came from behind them, he didn't turn and run away. He stood his ground and told them that he wasn't scared of them anymore and that he has real friend waiting for him somewhere else.

"It doesn't matter that you don't want me here, I don't want to be with you. My friends need my help and I can't keep them waiting anymore." He said as a green orb floated down towards him and he took it into his hands. "Let's get out of her Bramblemon." He said as he slowly started to open his eyes. He looked around and was surrounded by trees and there was Tapirmon standing over them and a black cat with her back turned towards them. On his chest he found the green device and he nodded as Bramblemon looked his way.

**Bramblemon digivolve to…**

**Afforesmon**

"What's going on?" Miki cried as they heard loud trees crashing around them.

"I'm not sure but I think that's Bramblemon!" Lyramon said with excitement. The Bakemon then started to run away.

"What are you doing! Get back here you fools!" BlackGatomon spat then turned towards the large brown digimon that had green bushes on his ears and tail tip. He was as big as the tall trees around them (as big as Greymon maybe?) and had a ring of vines around his neck. His two forearms are long and he sat on his two hind legs. His fur was shaggy and it kind of resembled tree bark. Tapirmon then ran towards the kids, untied them and took of their blindfolds. They then saw Toshiro with a tall digimon that was Afforesmon.

"Whoa, that beats Gyoumon's height by a long shot." Charcomon said with amazement.

"He's amazing." Airi said.

"That dirt bag! I can't believe he digivolved!" BlackGatomon then scurried off but then was confronted by Floemon, Lyramon and Lantermon.

"Going somewhere fleabag?" Lantermon asked her but she punched him in the face with her Cat Punch and ran away but not before calling out to someone.

"So, she got away." Lyramon huffed as they then ran over to Toshiro.

"Toshiro, are you alright?" Airi hugged the little boy and he nodded though he didn't know how he got here. Suddenly, there was a loud thud followed by another and another. They turned their backs and saw a large Tyrannomon.

"Why is he here?" Lyramon wondered outloud.

"I guess that was who that cat was calling out to." Floemon suggested as they nodded. The large red dinosaur then let out a loud roar and charged directly towards Afforesmon. He brought his two arms up and stopped him in his tracks. They started butting heads for a awhile until Afforesmon started to get serious.

"I won't allow you digimon to hurt Toshiro anymore." He exclaimed and raised his tail.

**Hammer Tail**

He whacked the other digimon backwards and did it again but Tyrannomon wasn't about to let himself get pushed over so easily.

**Fire Blast**

He blew a large flame towards Afforesmon and he took a couple of hits but then swung his tail to repel it. As he got closer, he looked towards Floemon and gave him some sort of signal and apparently, he understood it. Floemon turned towards Hakuei and asked to be digivolved. He was sure why but he did it anyways.

**Floemon digivolve to…**

**Gyoumon**

"Everyone, climb on." He exclaimed.

"Why, Gyoumon?" Hiroki asked.

"Just do it, and those who can fly, fly." He exclaimed. Charcomon and Galemon flew while everyone, including Tapirmon, climbed on Gyoumon's back and they soared through the air and away from the battle.

"What is this about Gyoumon?" Airi asked the digimon but he just said to watch.

"You can do it, Afforesmon!" Toshiro cheered, giving him determination. He then unleashed another attack.

**Earth Shaker**

He pounded on the ground and shook the area around him and caused Tyrannomon to lose balance. Then he used his Hammer Tail once again and knocked Tyrannomon away. Once he was gone he dedigivolved back into Bramblemon and they all flew back towards him. BlackGatomon had just seen what had taken place and scowled. "I can't depend on anyone these days." She eyed the Bakemon who had just retreated without even putting up a fight. They then ran back into hiding to continue their spying on the kids.

"That was great Bramblemon and I was really worried." Toshiro hugged his partner.

"Yah, that was great but do you have any idea who that cat was?" Hakuei asked Bramblemon.

"I believe I can answer that." They all turned towards Tapirmon. "That cat was BlackGatomon and she is the aid of a very powerful digimon who is using the tribe wars to lead the digimon into her leader's ways. He is an evil ruler though not much is known about him and he isn't a very nice digimon either. He forces the digimon to do his evil biding and for him and I'm not sure why but he was the reason for why this war had started."

"But how do you know all of this?" Kouhei asked him.

"I was told by the Bakemon who work for him. BlackGatomon is a soldier that works for the evil one and was the one who forced me to kidnap Toshiro and Bramblemon." Tapirmon explained in an apologetic tone.

"I guess we should go ask Fulsidramon about this and she'll most likely give us more info in detail." Charcomon scratched the back of his head.

"Yah, that's great but hopefully by the time we get there, I'm not an old man!" Hakuei said and rushed everyone to get back on track. Kouhei and Toshiro sort of lagged behind and smiled at Hakuei's impatientness.

"I'm glad that you're alright Toshiro. When you weren't behind me, I was freaked!" Kouhei laughed and patted the boy on his back.

"I really missed you guys Kouhei." Toshiro hugged him.

"Same here buddy."

**Awe a little brotherly love moment…**

**Though they aren't brothers**

**Oh well, that was still pretty sweet right?**

**I hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 9: The Legend of Clovermon

**Hey there everybody**

**Isn't it great that everyone finally digivolved?**

**Yah, it is…**

**So here's another chapter, hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 9: The Legend of Clovermon

After solving the problems that have developed within the group, they restarted to their voyage to get off the beach and towards the RQ. They were truding through the sand and hopefully, they were nearing the end of it. "I think that's grass up there!" Galemon said flying up getting a better view. The group looked up and saw a bit of green over the yellow and they all smiled with relief.

"Yes, no more sand in my shoes." Hiroki said grabbing his shoe and pouring the sand out of it.

"And that means we don't get to spend the night sleeping on sand." Lantermon said pointing to the setting sun beyond the horizon.

"Alright I want everyone to watch their step. We're entering a danger zone and it doesn't help us much if we can't see where we're stepping with our light disappearing." Charcomon said as he flew over Kouhei's head. Kouhei asked what he meant and he explained that when they usually near the end of a beach, there are usually mud pits and probably some trenches around here so they have to be more cautious around here.

"How dangerous are we talking aboouuuttt!" Toshiro suddenly started sinking in a large puddle of mud.

"Toshiro! Hold on their buddy, we'll get you out of there." Kouhei reassured the boy as Hiroki tried to reach him.

"I got you To, no need to worry." Hiroki told the sinking boy and almost fell in himself if it weren't for Mikiko grabbing the back of his shirt from preventing that.

"Careful, we don't need two of you in there." She said sternly putting her hands on her hips. They then saw the digimon trying to get the 8 year old out of there. Charcomon grabbed his hands while Floemon, Galemon and Lantermon flew above and pulled Charcomon.

"Ready guys!" Lyramon was going to count for them. "One, two, three, pull!" She cried as they all started tugging. Toshiro grabbed on to Charcomon and it seemed to be working when both suddenly starting losing their grip and the digimon fell back, landing in a large heap. They all groaned and disassembled.

"Hang on Toshiro, I'm comin!" Airi came back and grabbed a large stick then gave one end to Toshiro while everyone else pulled. And this time, Charcomon and Floemon were there by Toshiro to make sure that he didn't lose his grip and to make sure that he didn't sink any further.

"Alright, one, two, three, pull!" They all tugged and eventually got the boy out of the mud pit.

"That was horrible." Toshiro panted.

"Bad luck is all, at least it's over." Hakuei got up and dusted himself off, it seemed that Hakuei was starting to warm up to them and didn't complain or get annoyed once when Toshiro fell into the pit. They all smiled then continued on. They started to see more of the grass and also saw the division line of the sand and grass.

"Oh finally!" Miki started to run off of the sand and onto the grass when she suddenly tripped and fell down a small hill on her left, she was rolling and saw that from where she fell, there was sand all around her with water at her feet. At the same time she got caught in some seaweed that laid on the ground. When the others rushed over to see if she was alright, Airi's foot slipped in the same spot as Miki and fell down with the girl. Before Airi fell down following Mikiko, she grabbed Kouhei's vest and brought him as well. Hiroki, Toshiro and Hakuei tried to keep them grounded but ended up getting caught in the fall.

When they reached the bottom and caught up with Miki, they all groaned loudly. "Can this day get any worse?" Miki screamed. The digimon who were still up on the hill looked down at them.

"And what is this, a sand crater?" Airi exclaimed.

"Some day huh?" Bramblemon's ears drooped down as he used his attack to bring them back up.

**Nature's Blessing**

He called up some roots that lifted the kids back towards them. They all moaned as they hit the ground. "Thanks Bramblemon, that's a very handy attack you have there." Hiroki thanked him.

"What's up with this day? All of a sudden we start having bad luck?" Airi wiped her forehead.

"You know what you kids need? You need to rub the shell of a Clovermon." Lyramon tried to brighten up their mood. The kids looked at her with confused eyes. They had no idea what a Clovermon was but guessed it was a digimon.

"A Clovermon is said to be lucky right?" Galemon asked the rabbit digimon.

"Yup, and they could be found in large meadows." They walked towards what seemed to be a fairly large hill and found that they had ended up near a large field filled with loads of flowers, weeds and clover patches mixed in. The kids and digimon all looked around and were astonished by all of openness.

"You mean like this?" Toshiro pointed out.

"Exactly like this." Lyramon smiled. That was when a little brown digimon with long claws, a gray shell and a long tail with four green leaves on the end walked by. The kids watched it as it came across their vision and the little digimon didn't even seem to realize that they were there. Just then, Lantermon made a comment about how the four leaves on the tip of its tail looked a four leaf clover. Upon hearing that the little digimon scurried away as fast as she could which left the kids baffled.

"What was that about? I just said that her tail looked like a four leaf clover." Lantermon repeated what he said earlier. Then it hit them.

"That was Clovermon!" They exclaimed then ran to follow where the digimon went leaving Hakuei, Kouhei, Bramblemon and Charcomon.

"I can't believe they're running just because of a small digimon." Hakuei rolled his eyes.

"Hold on, why didn't you guys run?" Kouhei looked at the two digimon at his sides.

"I don't believe in luck..." Charcomon said simply, they then turned his attention to Bramblemon.

"It is dangerous to be chasing something that could camouflage itself in the dark." That was when Kouhei realized that they could get hurt or something and called everyone back. But it didn't seem that they heard him. He then groaned and went to follow them. He called out to them again but he found that they were searching around in a clover field.

"Are you guys still looking for Clovermon?" Charcomon asked them. They all nodded and continued their search.

"Come on guys, just leave him alone, I don't know how exactly how the little digimon feels but I'm sure that she's getting fed up with other trying to find her just because there's a rumour going around that she's lucky." Kouhei said as they all looked at each other.

"He's right." They heard a small voice and looked around. Then a small rock that they thought was a rock turned out to be Clovermon's shell. "It is getting tiring of hiding from everyone just because they think rubbing my shell is lucky."

"We're very sorry about all of this, Clovermon." Airi said picking up the little digimon.

"I understand why you kids think that you'd need help though since you are the first humans I've seen in the digital world." She smiled. "So what are you guys thinking of doing now, it is getting pretty dark out."

"Well, we should prepare for the night then." Hakuei crossed his arms and said casually. They all looked at him with curiosity as to what he meant. "Have you guys never been camping?" Then they understood. Charcomon said that he'll go with Floemon to gather some thick blades of grass to make a bed for everyone. Galemon and Lyramon decided to go look for food and Clovermon decided to show them around since she knew where to get everything. The kids all pitched in to make the site and Hakuei and Kouhei were making the fire.

"Alright, so do you know where to get the food Clovermon?" Lyramon asked her.

"Of course, this way!" She bounded off and they followed her. After a while, she started to dig and Lyramon and Galemon had no idea what to do but just waited until she came back. When she resurfaced her self, she was seen with little brown lumps.

"What are those?" Lyramon poked one.

"They're potatoes. I'm sure the kids'll love them." Clovermon said as she started to dig out some more. When they finally had enough that they couldn't carry any extras, they went back and found that Kouhei and Hakuei finally got the fire going, when Charcomon came back and blew a flame. Airi and Miki were making everyone's beds and Lantermon was busy making water out of the ice that Floemon made and pouring it into the root bowls that Bramblemon made.

"Hey guys, we brought potatoes." The girls cried.

"That's great! I haven't eaten a potato in a long time." Toshiro said coming over and helping them with a few.

"Alright, so let's get these washed them bake em over the fire." Airi said, helping as well. They dipped it in some of the water they had and rinsed off all the dirt. Then, they poked a stick through them so that they could place them over the fire. They waited a while before taking them off of the fire and eating them.

"Thank you Clovermon, for finding the food." Galemon looked at the brown digimon thankfully. Everyone then thanked her as well. She blushed and said that it was nothing. She then thanked them for stopping the luck hunt and became friends with her just because she was herself and not because other digimon thought she was lucky.

"So, now that we've eaten, who's going to take the first night watch?" Hakuei looked at everyone. They weren't sure who would do it since they were all pretty tired themselves.

"Well, Toshiro's to young to do it by himself and Airi and Miki should really get their sleep first before doing the job so I comes down to either you, me or Hiroki." Kouhei said.

"I'll do it with Toshiro..." Hiroki raised a hand and yawned.

"Alright so it's up to you Hakuei, do you want to take the first shift or do you want me to do it?" Kouhei smiled at the other boy.

"Whatever..." He said getting up and walked away from the group and sat on a large rock nearby.

"I guess he's taking it, no need to push yourself then Kou." Airi stretched then laid on the grass bedding. He nodded then laid down as well. Charcomon snuggled beside him and went to sleep. It was a nice, quiet night and everyone rested well but after a while, Kouhei couldn't really sleep and stood up. He found Hakuei on the same rock that he sat on when they first fell asleep. He walked up towards him and greeted him, trying not to startle the boy.

"Good evening, Kouhei, sleep well?" Floemon said smiling.

"It's not your turn yet you know that right?" Hakuei said coldly.

"Well, I just couldn't sleep." Kouhei said sitting at the base of the rock. "So, is everything fine?" Kouhei tried to make a conversation but Hakuei didn't really seem very interested. That didn't stop Hakuei though, he wanted them to become friends and he wanted to gain Hakuei's trust for some reason. He wasn't sure what that reason was but he knew that there was something telling him that they were meant to meet up. After asking another round of questions that Hakuei didn't really want to answer, he just sort of gave up and sat there in silence. Floemon didn't really know what to say at this time but decided that it'd be better to say something than nothing at all. When he opened his mouth, Hakuei suddenly started speaking, much to his surprise.

"Do you... miss you're family?" Hakuei hesitated to ask. Kouhei was kind of shocked at the broken silence but forgot about it and answered.

"Yah, I do... and you?" Hakuei hesitated to answer that as well but he slowly did.

"I... yah. My dad probably will but my brother, I'm not so sure about." Kouhei raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean? I'm sure your brother cares for you very much even if he doesn't show it." Kouhei said but Hakuei just shook his head and remained silent again. Kouhei didn't know what to say now. He didn't want to ask about his brother, risking the fact that he might anger or upset him. He also noticed that he didn't talk about his mom but didn't ask about it either. Floemon then yawned and Kouhei said that they should get to sleep.

"Are you sure? You've been up almost as long as we had been." Floemon said with concern but Kouhei said that they should get to sleep. He walked over and shook Charcomon slightly saying that it was their turn to take watch. The gray digimon nodded and stretched. All of a sudden, Hakuei heard a low growl that come from the distance and ran behind the boulder to see what it was. Kouhei and their digimon followed him and too what had happened.

"Is there something out there?" Charcomon asked the boy.

"By the sounds of it, yah." Hakuei said in a hushed tone. They all looked over the rock and found that there were some digimon searching the fields. Floemon wondered what they were doing and Kouhei guessed that if they were here for the same reason that they were, they must be looking for Clovermon. After making that guess, he asked Floemon to put out the fire and he did so. Charcomon looked back at the digimon and suspected that they were tribe digimon but weren't sure from which one. Hakuei then got a nasty look in his eyes while watching the two digimon scavenging around and tearing up the plants in the meadow. He really couldn't take any more from these tribe digimon, they were seriously getting on his last nerve and he just really wanted to beat them to a pulp. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't want other digimon messing with Clovermon. In the short time that they had gotten to know each other, the little digimon had grown on him and he didn't want her to have to keep hiding because of this crazy rumour. Hakuei then started to reach for his device so that he could digivolve Floemon but Kouhei grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Hold on Hakuei, we shouldn't resort to that just yet." Kouhei whispered to him.

"So what are we going to do?" Hakuei asked him as he let his hand fall back to his side.

"Well, we should identify who those digimon are first. Charcomon?" Kouhei looked at his partner who squinted his eyes and tried to get the shape of the digimon. He got a smaller digimon who he said was the rookie, Goblimon and the other was the champion, Ogremon.

"So what are the trolls doing from under the bridge?" Hakuei didn't take his eyes off of the digimon.

"Hey, I don't think we'll find it..." Goblimon said turning over a rock. The two boys and their digimon remained silent to hear what they were saying.

"Chill, we need that Clovermon and we're going to find her, even if we have to cage her and bring back with us. We need that luck that she carries around." Ogremon growled and yelled at the rookie to continue his search. The four behind the boulder exchanged glances then fell back behind the large rock.

"We need to beat those two into oblivion." Hakuei said with a harsh tone. He really wanted to protect the little brown digimon but he didn't show it in that way. He made sure that he appeared angry because the two intruding digimon wouldn't let him sleep as early as he thought.

Floemon tried to ease his partner a bit and made sure that he didn't give their location away. "Maybe just over the moon." Floemon sweatdropped.

"Well, we have to do that without waking up the others. I don't want them to wake up just because there were two digimon lurking around, besides, we can handle them ourselves." Kouhei said but Charcomon looked a bit sceptical at that comment.

"So how are we going to handle it without waking them up?"

"Well, those two digimon can't see through the dark right?" The three of them nodded. "So we're just going to lead them away as if it was Clovermon sneaking around them." Hakuei was starting to see where he was going with this.

"So when we get far enough, that's when we make our move." Kouhei nodded at the other boy and they then started to put the plan into action. Charcomon was first up and he snuck away from the boulder while everyone went in a different direction. When Charcomon was far enough from the others, he cracked a stick then hurried off in a rushed manner. The two digimon turned towards the noise and started to trudge towards the spot but before they could make it there, Floemon did the same and led them away. The four of them kept their little trick up until they decided that they were far enough from the others that they didn't hear the battle noises. The two boys then took out their devices and pointed them towards their digimon. From the devices, a red and blue glow could be seen and the Ogremon and Goblimon turned towards them confused. They had never heard anything about Clovermon giving off lights but when they got a closer look, they saw the face of the two boys.

"Hey Goblimon, I think we've been bamboozled." Ogremon growled again.

"Yah, yah... so what are we going to do about it?" Goblimon asked impatiently.

"What we always do!" Ogremon started charging with Goblimon at his heals.

**Charcomon digivolve to…**

**Flammamon**

**Floemon digivolve to…**

**Gyoumon**

The two champions flew over the other two digimon and startled them a bit when they appeared. They started to swirl around them but the reason remained unknown to the two digimon. "Why are they just going around in circles?" Goblimon wondered as he watched them.

"No idea..." Ogremon said as he started to sway a bit then landed on Goblimon with a thud.

"Get... off of me!" Goblimon struggled under the larger digimon on top.

"Alright, you guys can get them now." Hakuei called out to the digimon. They exchanged glances before going after them like Hakuei had said. Flammamon was the first to get them off the ground.

**Raging Inferno**

Ogremon snapped back up from his wave of dizziness and jumped into the air with Goblimon who tried to avoid the blow, although, they didn't avoid it all together since Gyoumon flew in front of their faces and blew them away, literally.

**Frozen Wind**

Gyoumon blew his icy breath towards them and they screamed with terror as they were flying through the air. "Have a safe trip back to your camp." Flammamon said and de-digivolved to Charcomon. "And don't bother to come back!" He spat as he and Floemon came flying back down towards their partners.

"Alright, now let's just see if your loud shouting woke the others up." Kouhei said with a slight yawn.

"Oh, sorry." Charcomon put a paw of his mouth, Kouhei just responded to that with a small smile. "And you did awesome as well Floemon." Kouhei turned back towards the little dragon digimon who just blushed. Kouhei also took a small glance at Hakuei who didn't even look back at him. He couldn't blame the guy but he just wished that he wasn't so secretive about everything he did.

"So are they awake?" Kouhei asked Charcomon who flew around their campsite and found that everything was as they had left it.

"Well, I'm heading off to sleep now, no thanks to those trolls." Hakuei mumbled the last part. Kouhei and Charcomon couldn't help but smile at the boy. They knew that he was secretly just being overprotective of Clovermon but he was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Well, goodnight then." Charcomon said as he flew over to the large boulder.

"Night." Floemon said before resting his head. Then Hakuei went to sleep without saying a word but Kouhei didn't mind and went to join Charcomon on the rock.

From behind the campsite in the tall grass, BlackGatomon watched them with her large, piercing eyes and scowled. "Those incompetent tribe digimon, what's the point in starting a war if they can't do anything right." She hissed and looked at the Bakemon behind her. She realized that the Gazimon had all disappeared and probably guessed that they were all on their way towards the castle then didn't go back since they'd probably get lost anyways.

"Who needs them..." She said to herself and kept her watch on the kids. "No matter what they do, I'm going to make sure that they don't spoil master's plans." She purred, curling up into a ball and made sure that the Bakemon kept their guard up as well.

l-l-l-l-l

Back at the dark castle, the master of BlackGatomon just remained sitting at his thrown as he watched the Gazimon, that were sent back by his furry assistant, run around trying to get the things that he demanded to get done, get done. Though that was after they had reported all of the things that the kids had been up to since they first arrived in the digital world.

"These kids are getting more and more interesting, even though they are mere humans." He said with a smile creeping on his face. "I want to be kept updated on their whereabouts and what they're doing. Do you Dracmon have any idea how to get in contact with BlackGatomon any faster than just sending a messenger?" The little Dracmon had no idea and just shrugged at each other but there was one individual that just walked up towards the tall master and handed him something.

"What is this?" He looked at the picture that the little digimon handed to him.

"It is the device that the humans carry around, we might be able to recreate something similar and maybe something better." The digimon squeaked as if scared to say something wrong.

"We don't want anything similar now do we?" The larger digimon hinted that he wanted something a bit more than what was already created.

"We'll get right on it sir." The other Dracmon started to gather up some spare parts and started to tinker with the items. The dark master just smiled at them, glad that he had recruited them in the first place.

"Now, it'll only be a matter of time."

**Alright, I'm trying to push this as far as I can**

**Hope this is making sense to you guys**

**Please tell me what you think…**

**And thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: Digimon Root Quarters

**Alright now I'm gonna get them somewhere…**

**Story's gonna change now, **

**haha and that's all I'm saying**

**Hope you're enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 10: Digimon Root Quarters

"Are we getting any closer Charcomon?" Toshiro asked as they continued to walk through the meadow. They cleaned up their camp earlier that morning and headed off with Clovermon still tagging along.

"I believe we're almost there. It has been nearly a week." Bramblemon reassured the boy.

"Well, if it's been almost a week, then why haven't we seen any sign of the place that you guys call RQ?" Hakuei asked with impatience.

"I'm sure we'll get there soon, no need to get your tail in a knot." Airi said trying to be friendly towards the boy.

"Say, Clovermon?" Galemon looked at the little brown digimon.

"Yes?" She looked up at the other.

"Do you know if there's a river around here?" Galemon asked making the kids question her.

"Yes, it's just up the hill here. It comes from a large waterfall about 30 minutes away."

"That's perfect!" Lyramon exclaimed.

"How is that perfect, exactly?" Miki wondered.

"Well, the RQ is located near a waterfall area and once we get past that, then we'll be there in a flash. But the only thing is that we have to... get up the waterfall." Charcomon said. The kids didn't like the sound of that but if it had to be done, it had to be done. They walked over the hill just as Clovermon had instructed and they found the large flowing river. Clovermon then said that if they followed the river, they'll eventually run into the falls.

"So you aren't coming with us Clovermon?" Toshiro wondered.

"Unfortunately, no Toshiro, I must stay here in this meadow, where I belong. It is my home and I mustn't leave. There might be other digimon like you that pass by and they might need my assistance as well." Clovermon said with a sad tone. "It is like why you kids want to get home, you don't feel right leaving and there are others who need there." The group nodded and understood where she was coming from. They said their last farewell then parted with their new friend.

"Take care of yourself Clovermon!" Airi called back waving.

"And make sure you don't get hunted by any more digimon!" Lantermon said jokingly earning a harsh nudge from Hiroki who looked at him disapprovingly. "What? It was a joke?"

"Let's just say we need to work on your punch lines." The boy sighed. The group started to move in the opposite direction of the river flow and eventually, they were able to find the waterfalls that were mentioned, though they were found at the edge of a thick forest.

"Another forest... this is a very natural place." Miki sulked for a bit then continued as she saw the digimon leading them and jumping on the stepping stones in the middle of the river. The kids followed hesitantly, making sure that they didn't fall in. Kouhei looked at the scenery and found that there were many rocks around the shore and in the middle of the rushing river, there was a mountain found behind the 20 foot waterfall and there were many fallen trees that seemed to act as bridges.

"It's a very calming place, don't you think Airi?" Galemon asked as she hovered beside her partner.

"Yah, it is. And the air is so fresh and pure." She smiled then continued on the rocks until she made it to the other side. She was about to step on the log when she slipped a bit but someone from behind her had caught her. She turned and found Kouhei who had grabbed onto her arm to keep her balanced. "Thanks Kouhei." She said and they both continued on the log.

"So how far away is it now?" Hiroki wondered out loud.

"About 10-15 minutes away from this area." Bramblemon turned back and told him. As he walked on the log, Toshiro was holding him around the neck, slowly inching his way across. Mikiko was walking around the river, not wanting to try her luck on the logs. She grabbed onto the low branches that hung around her so that she didn't fall in the water. Lyramon was just jumping on those same branches, watching her partner make her way steadily.

"We're getting pretty high now..." Miki looked back nervously as she realized that they've climbed nearly halfway up the falls already.

"You can do it Miki, just a bit further." Lyramon encouraged her. Hakuei on the other hand was just jumping on the rocks like they were nothing. Miki mumbled angrily under her breath as she watched the boy hop from one rock to another.

"He's like a ninja." Toshiro said in amazement at the boy.

"Well, I think we better pick up the pace if we're gonna catch up to him." Kouhei said as Charcomon agreed. By then, the group was nearly at the top though most of them had made it there faster then others. Hakuei was the first followed by Toshiro and Hiroki while Kouhei came with Airi who was practically in a panic attack the whole trip up. Now the only person they were waiting for was Miki who planned to take it as safe as possible.

"Alright, I'm almost there. One foot, then the other, grab one branch, then onto the next one." She repeated this process until she got up. Relief filled her as she sat on the solid ground. "Yah, I'm alive!" She cried and hugged Lyramon in the process.

"Yes, yes, it's a very joyous now can we get a move on?" Hakuei said, not caring about the girl. She glared at him but kept her comments to herself. Everyone thought of it as an improvement on their relationship with each other. They've known each other for a little over a week and they all felt like they've known each other for years, (for some, it's actually true) and they never felt closer. They've pretty much been through a lot but now they finally reached the one place where they were trying to get to, the Root Quarters of their digimon.

The kids all walked past a dozen trees until they reached what seemed to be the base of the mountain. They looked up, unable to see the top and started to question how they're going to get up there. "So what makes you guys think we're going to climb up this thing?" Hiroki looked at the group of digimon.

"Oh, we're not going to climb up there..." They said to the kids' relief. "We're gonna take the elevator up.

"There's an elevator, you're kidding!" Airi looked at the digimon's expression and they were serious.

"Is that so surprising?" Lantermon asked them.

"Well, there usually isn't an elevator inside of a mountain, that's not very common from where we come from." Kouhei joked but Hakuei just urged them to show the elevator, the sooner they got out of the place, the better. According to Hakuei that is.

"So this elevator is going to take us all the way up and into the castle so don't worry, we'll meet Fulsidramon once we get inside and settled." Charcomon said pushing a button. They felt the elevator rise from the ground and it became really quiet. Toshiro asked if Fulsidramon knew they were coming, Bramblemon just nodded his head. Once they reached the very top, they gazed around the castle to find that it was like one giant puzzle.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Hiroki looked at Lantermon.

"Nope, this is as real as the ground you're stepping on." Lantermon patted him on his back.

"But this is confusing and I get hopelessly lost..." Airi pouted.

"Don't worry Airi, I'll be with you the whole time. You'll get used to it eventually." Galemon reassured.

"Well, we aren't going to get used to it because we aren't staying." Hakuei said sternly. "Now will you please just get us to Fulsidramon." Hakuei's patience didn't seem to be holding out for very long.

"Come on Hakuei, can't you just relax and enjoy what time you have left in this place? You never know when or if you'll come back." Floemon pleaded, Hakuei really couldn't deny Floemon so he just breathed in and out before nodding.

"So we can go exploring?" Toshiro looked at Kouhei who nodded happily. "Just don't get separated from Bramblemon, alright?" Toshiro nodded in understanding and the kids all started to split up.

"Make sure we all meet up at Fulsidramon's room in at least an hour!" Charcomon exclaimed receiving a yes from everyone else. Then he and Kouhei made their way through one of the stairwells. They walked and seemed to be walking normally, though Charcomon was just flying, but when Kouhei decided to look over the edge of the path that he thought would lead to nothing, he found that Hakuei was on the bottom.

"W-what are you doing down there?" Kouhei exclaimed getting a bit freaked from this.

"What am I doing? You're the one who's below me!" Hakuei seemed to be just as freaked as the other boy.

"Is there a problem?" Charcomon and Floemon both looked at each other; to them everything just seemed so normal.

"Really? One of my friends is standing upside down and that's not a problem?" Charcomon just shrugged and the two pairs just headed off to meet up.

"That was just weird." Hakuei said as he and Kouhei seemed to have gotten on the same platform. Charcomon and Floemon just smiled and they lead the kids towards Fulsidramon's place. _I wonder how everyone else is dealing with this... _Kouhei wondered as he thought about the other four.

l-l-l-l-l

Miki just walked around with Lyramon who was showing around the place. They walked up a few stairs then started to walk down some stairs. They just kept on repeating and repeating until Miki asked Lyramon if they were just doing the same thing over and over. "I don't think so, I always go down this way." Lyramon smiled as she bounced around the corridor.

"This just can't get any weirder." Miki started to lose her breath from climbing and descending so many stairs.

"Well if you want to stop exploring, we could just get to Fulsidramon right away." Lyramon opened a door on their right.

"I could've sworn we passed that door at least a dozen times."

"I believe we passed a dozen doors that look like this one." Lyramon corrected and started to walk through. Miki just heaved and followed, closing the door behind her.

l-l-l-l-l

Hiroki and Toshiro were just browsing around the area and found nothing very unusual, not like when they first stepped in. "So why were there so many stairs at the beginning of the castle Bramblemon? Can't you guys just make a straight staircase or something so that it'd be easier?" Toshiro asked his digimon.

"Well, if there were any intruders, it would be difficult for them to find what they're looking for around here and since we, as the residents of this castle, know the passages inside and out, it'll be easier for us to find them and get them to exit the premises." Bramblemon explained.

"So that's why this place we made like a huge puzzle? How is that even possible?" Hiroki wondered. "I've worked with mechanics and have been building things for a long while but that's never been explained before." Hiroki said as he started to hear a voice coming from the opposite side of the corridor. He and Toshiro looked down the hall and recognized the voice. It was Airi and Galemon.

"Alright, I don't really want to go exploring... can we just head to Fulsidramon's place then..." Airi started to say but when she looked straight on, she found that Toshiro and Hiroki were on the other side of the hall but they seemed to be looking down on her. "W-what's going on?" She shrieked as the two boys just looked at her with the same expression. "Why are you guys on the ceiling?"

"Why are we on the ceiling, why are you on the ceiling?" Toshiro exclaimed.

"This doesn't make any sense at all! It isn't even possible!" Hiroki scratched his head with frustration. He just didn't understand how they could defy the laws of gravity.

"This is what I was explaining, it seems that Galemon and Airi have walked from a different doorway that has a different direction of gravity as the way that we've taken. Therefore, if we take the same passage, we'll eventually come across each other in an area with the same gravitational direction." Bramblemon said.

"Oh, right, so there's different gravitational pulls now." Hiroki mumbled, still not fully believing this.

"Alright, so let's just go that way and make sure that we're all walking on the same level of ground." Airi rushed and started to run. Galemon just followed her partner, not really saying a word. She figured that Bramblemon had explained most of what they needed to hear so she just went with it.

"I think we should get the to Fulsidramon now." Galemon said to Bramblemon who nodded in agreement.

"Do I get a say in this?" Lantermon wondered but was ignored.

"So we just keep going this way?" Toshiro asked Bramblemon but he didn't answer back. Toshiro didn't really think much of it and just followed them until they came to a room with a large door blocking their path. The three of them just looked at each other and trusted their digimon.

"Fulsidramon's in there right?" Hiroki looked at the tall brown digimon.

"Yes she's in there, so let's go meet her, shall we?" Bramblemon pushed the doors open and found that the others have already found their way back. Before the kids or digimon could greet each other, another figure walked in front of them. They looked at the digimon, she was about half the size of Gyoumon and a bit taller than Flammamon. She had four pointed ears and two antenna on her head, a long tail with silver scales leading down from her head to her spine and two aqua coloured wings and blue gray fur. The digimon had two powerful hind legs which she stood on though she walked on all fours as well and she also had four golden rings around each paw.

"So is that?" Miki pointed at the blue, gray digimon.

"Yup, that's Fulsidramon. Our group leader." Charcomon answered the girl.

"Young children, I have heard so much about you kids, as well as your journey to get here. I heard that you were able to make my subordinates digivolve, am I correct?" Fulsidramon's voice sounded so majestic as she spoke.

"Yes, that's right." Kouhei said as Fulsidramon started to examine the boy.

"You are the leader, are you not?" The dragon digimon looked at him. Kouhei stood their kind of shocked at what she had said.

"L-leader? Of the group? I mean, well, we make decisions together... right guys?" he turned back at towards the others were sort of mumbled among themselves. Hakuei decided not to say anything on the subject and kept his opinions to himself.

"My mistake then..." Fulsidramon took back her words but that didn't mean that there wasn't a meaning in them. "So, from what I heard, you are seeking a way back to your home." The kids didn't object with what she was saying. Charcomon didn't really want them to admit it, he liked having them around and didn't want them to leave just yet. Although, if they really wanted to leave, then he had no choice but to let Kouhei and the others go, it wouldn't be fair to them to have to stay here just to help with a problem that wasn't even theirs to begin with, and it was also right thing to do for them.

"Yes, we all really miss our homes deeply." Kouhei spoke on behalf of the others.

"I see, I'm not sure if I can guarantee that you'll be able to get home at this very moment but I am most certain that it is possible for you to get there." Fulsidramon said straight on.

"What do you mean, not sure if we're able to get home?" Hakuei asked her.

"Well, you see, I have no idea exactly on how to get you home." She smiled with embarrassment in her voice. The kids and digimon fell anime style and just started to grumble.

"So you mean to tell me that we came here for nothing?" Miki whined.

"I wouldn't say for nothing." Another voice said. They all turned to see who it was and found there was another human standing before them.

"Wait, I though we were the first humans to get here in the digital world." Hiroki wondered.

"Technically you are, I am only half of said being and I'm the one with the knowledge of how to get you kids home." The man said.

"Alright, that's great and all but is it possible to get from the human back to the digital world and vise versa?" Kouhei asked. Everyone knew what the boy had on his mind and they just sighed at his persistence. Airi couldn't help but feel a bit angered by his words. _At a time like this, he's still wondering if he's able to come back to help Charcomon. _She was annoyed at him but at the same time, it was one of the things that she loved the most about him. Charcomon couldn't be any happier. He felt sort of selfish right now but he was just so happy that Kouhei had thought so much about him and their mission.

"I'm positive that you'll be able to get there and back but it might take some time. We figured out all of the things we need but the only thing missing is a medium. Something that we could put the working system into..." The man said.

"Um... I'm not sure if it'll help," Toshiro inched closer towards the man and took out the small little device that they had all received. "but will this work?" He showed the device to him making the man's eyes go wide.

"Where did you get this?" He asked in shock.

"Well, it just sort of appeared from the sky in a ball of light." Toshiro remembered when it had happened.

"Did all of you receive one?" They nodded and showed him. "So these are the catalysts that made your digimon digivolve am I correct?" The kids didn't really understand what the man was saying anymore. There was something about the way he talked that didn't really make any sense to them.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you like a scientist?" Hiroki asked.

"Of course he's a scientist, he's one of the best ones around this place." Lyramon informed them.

"You know him?" Mikiko looked at her partner.

"We all do." They said in unison.

"I'm sorry for any confusion but my name is Gennai." He introduced himself.

"Well I'm..." Kouhei started but was stopped by Gennai.

"No need to trouble yourselves, I already know who you kids are." Gennai said scaring the kids a bit more.

"You weren't stocking us or anything, were you?" Airi accused.

"Of course not." Gennai laughed.

"You wouldn't happen to be the one who summoned us here?" Hakuei eyeballed him.

"I don't have that kind of power to do things like that, from the way you kids are talking, it sounds like you were summoned by the great being of the digital world. I don't know much about it but I know that it's a very powerful force." He explained himself. "But with that aside, I think I'll be able to get the transporting system into your digivices." The kids were struck with confusion once again at the last spoken word.

"Digivice?" They all looked at the digimon but they had no idea what he was talking about either.

"Hey, don't look at us, when Gennai get's talking we have no idea what he goes on about." Floemon said nervously.

"You don't know the name of the digivice?" they shook their heads. "Well, these devices are just prototypes that were developed not to long ago and were given the name, digivice PT. I'm sure that I'll be able to put the system in, just give me a few moments with each of your digivices." The kids then started to look around the scientist's area and found that there was a pedestal with 9 squares on it and each square was filled with one, two or three stars.

"Hey Gennai, what is this?" Fulsidramon and the man looked over at them.

"Oh this, it's just a portal that I'm trying to get working but there's still many kinks I have to work out of it." Gennai said not taking his eyes off of the digivices.

"That's very interesting Gennai!" Hiroki said, examining the pedestal a bit more.

"So, Fulsidramon," Kouhei and Charcomon walked up to the silver dragon.

"Yes, you have a question?" Kouhei nodded then asked her if she knew who it was that summoned them exactly, when Gennai said the great being of the digital world, that wasn't exactly clear to any of them. "The way I see it, the great being of the digital world is the protector and has been for many, many years that I can remember. It was able to bring life to this universe and has brought us joy, happiness and peace. Though if it was as Gennai said, that this great being has summoned you kids through what Charcomon said was the Serenity stone, then it is possible that DigiGnomes are the reason for your being here." She said simply.

"DigiGnomes?" Kouhei and Charcomon exchanged glances, at this time, they were attracting the attention of the others.

"What's this I hear about Gnomes?" Mikiko wondered while holding Lyramon in her arms.

"DigiGnomes, they are made from the same data that digimon are constructed from and have the ability to grant wishes in both the real and digital world." Bramblemon explained.

"Well done Bramblemon." Fulsidramon praised then turned towards Gennai. "So are you nearing the finished point?" She asked Gennai.

"Just about... and, we're finished." He said tossing the kids back their digivices.

"So we'll be able to get home?" Hakuei asked, looking at the small device.

"That's the plan, so why don't we test this out?" Gennai slapped his hands together and smiled widely.

**Hope you enjoyed**

**We had an appearance of Gennai!**

**Finally, I had no idea when I was going to put him in**

**Oh well, I did it…**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Returning Home

**Hey I'm back**

**Yah, I'm starting to make progress**

**Woo, hoo**

**Sorry for not updating… and don't worry, **

**My other story'll be updated as well**

**Well, enough of this, let's get started**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

Chapter 11: Returning Home

"So let's get this started!" Gennai said slapping his hands together.

"I'd be a lot happier about that if I... if I knew that I wasn't going to be in trouble when I get back home." Miki blurted out. The others started to connect to what she was referring to.

"She's right, so if we were here for like a week, what about our parents? I mean, I'm sure that they're worried sick about us if we haven't come back home." Airi brought up a very interesting point and it made their stomachs turn. They didn't want to come home to find that they were filed in as missing. Fulsidramon smiled softly at the kids and reassured them that everything would be alright when they returned. Kouhei asked how she would know for sure and she said that she had covered for their absence from the human world.

"What did you do exactly?" Lantermon put a flipper on his chin and raised an eyebrow. Fulsidramon looked over at Kouhei, Airi and Toshiro.

"You three were working in Shiokaze park on the day that you arrived in the digital world if I'm not mistaken." The dragon digimon awaited for a response saying that the info was incorrect but it never came, so she continued. "Well, I sent over some digimon there to finish the clean up for you and then I left a voice mail for each of your parents saying that you were going on a camping trip with a new teacher at your school for bonding purposes."

"Wait, by new teacher, you don't mean..." She exchanged glances with Kouhei.

"Mr. Fugiyama..." They said in unison while sweat dropping.

"But isn't it the middle of May? Why would they suddenly go on a bonding camping trip?" Hiroki asked the digimon.

"I can't believe we're going camping!" Toshiro said excitedly.

"It's just an excuse Toshiro." Airi smiled at him.

"What I can't believe is that you guys go to the same school as me." Hakuei said in an uncaring yet disbelieving tone.

"Hold on, how do you know that you go to the same school as us?" Mikiko looked at him. "I surely haven't seen you there."

"Because... you remember that announcement about the new teacher?" Hakuei looked away from them.

"No way!" Miki stamped her foot.

"This is getting really freaky." Hiroki mumbled.

"Don't tell me that you go to the same school too, Hiroki." Airi looked at the boy. He shook his head and tried to get things clear again. "Can we forget about this for a sec and listen to what Fulsidramon has to say. By the way, I think I do but why would they go camping in the middle May?" Hiroki asked her again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is in the middle of May but we decided to help you kids out a bit while you were here in the digital world. We sort of made a commotion at your school which sort of resulted in the area getting closed off." Fulsidramon said with slight irritation. At the same time, a few of the digimon working around them shifted a bit and started to back off, little by little.

"Hold on, the area getting closed off?" Miki raised an eyebrow at Fulsidramon who seemed to be very ticked off with what happened. Fulsidramon explained that they only wanted to short circuit the school but it ended up catching on fire.

"Alright so that covers our camping trip but what about the others?" Kouhei asked.

"I also told Mikiko's parents about the camping trip. As for Hiroki, I said that he was chosen to take a trip for his mechanic/ electronic abilities for a week. They said that it'd be a good experience for you so they said yes, though the school being closed off helped as well. Now finally, Hakuei. I told your father that you were taking an extracurricular course for the week and after hearing that, he agreed to it straight away. so that pretty much covers the reason why you kids have been absent for a whole week or so." The kids all nodded at that then Gennai started to urge them to try out the digivice.

"Alright, who wants to do the honours?" he looked at each of them. No one really spoke up until Hakuei said something.

"I don't really care, I just want to go home." He said.

"I guess I'll do it then." Kouhei said with a small smile. "But you're sure that we're able to come back, one hundred percent sure." Kouhei said with a serious tone.

"As sure as I ever been." Gennai scratched the back of his head. "Alright, so what you have to do is just say these words and you'll be transported to the human world or the digital world, it all depends on where you are. Also, you'll be able to do this wherever you are, just as long as you have your digivice PT with you." Gennai continued to babble on a bit longer.

"That's great and all but what are the words." Hakuei was really getting frustrated with this whole ordeal.

"Can't you wait until someone actually finishes what they were trying to say?" Miki scowled. Hakuei just ignored her comment and looked at Gennai.

"Sorry, it's a habit of mine. The words you have to say are 'DigiWarp, Activate' then it'll send you to where you want to go. Just be careful on the landing, that's the only thing we haven't tested out yet." Gennai warned. "I wish you luck, DRT!" He waved at them.

"We really need a name change." Galemon and Lyramon thought about it.

"I think you guys are just jealous that you didn't come up with the name." Lantermon protested.

"No, they're right, the name could use a little work." Charcomon started to think alongside them. Hakuei just groaned, Gennai kept on saying things that delayed their return home. Lantermon just sulked in a corner. _I thought they finally liked the name that I gave them..._ He thought to himself. Everyone just sweatdropped then went back to their point. "Alright, let's just throw out some ideas so that we can leave." Hakuei said.

"Well, for starters, we're kids chosen by these great beings in the digital world." Airi said.

"And we're helping digimon in need." Miki added on.

"Each of us has a digivice." Hiroki said looking at the trinket.

"Everything that we're saying has the word digi in it." Hakuei looked off in the distance, avoiding contact.

"It's almost like it was destiny..." Toshiro smiled. Then Gennai got a spark.

"How about we call you kids the 'digidestined.'" They all looked at each other and smiled, it did have a nice ring to it and it sounded much more simple then the digimon resistance.

"I guess it's decided, from now on, we're the digidestined." Kouhei announced.

"That's terrific, I'm so happy... now can we get a move on?" Hakuei couldn't stand this anymore.

"Yes, now have a safe trip, children." Fulsidramon said her farewell.

"Yah, good luck on seeing your parents." Charcomon and the others said their goodbyes. The others and the kids all started to feel a bit sad for their temporary separation. Even Hakuei didn't look like he wanted to leave Floemon.

"Well, you could go with them, you do know that right?" Gennai said to them. Their eyes started to get a bit brighter.

"Really?" Galemon looked up at Fulsidramon.

"Of course." She agreed with ease. "They're coming back after all. I don't see why you can't tag along." The kids were overjoyed as their digimon went over to them and then they were finally ready to go.

"So, let's get going!" Toshiro said as he hugged Bramblemon.

"Will do." Kouhei said and looked down at his digivice PT. _'I hope this works.' _ He thought as he pointed the digivice in the air and called the words out. "DigiWarp Activate!" He exclaimed and they were all enveloped by a light that wrapped around them and suddenly, they vanished into thin air. Kouhei and the others had closed their eyes to avoid getting blinded and when they opened them, they found themselves at the riverside, looking straight at water with boats floating across it.

"We're... back." Kouhei slowly processed what just happened.

"No way, it's Shiokaze Park!" Airi exclaimed as the people around them started to give them strange looks. The others gave her a warning look to keep her voice down. "By the way, where did those digimon go?" They looked around but didn't find any sign of them.

"We're right here." Said a small voice and a little gray creature that appeared on Kouhei's shoulder, freaking him out a bit.

"W-what happened to you guys?" Hiroki asked the shrunken digimon that were now on the ground before them.

"We seemed to have reverted to our In-Training forms since we aren't able to sustain our rookie forms. For us, it would be taking up to much of our energy and we wouldn't be able to hide from the other humans that have no idea about our existence." The little brown digimon with a fanned out tail was the digimon they suspected to be Bramblemon. Especially with his great span of knowledge.

"So we're gonna have to hide you guys?" Toshiro asked picking up the brown digimon.

"I believe that would be best." Said the brown digimon.

"So are you still Bramblemon?" Kouhei asked him.

"Yes and no. I am Bramblemon but I am the In-Training form. My name in this current stage is Mossmon." He explained. Mossmon was a small digimon with pointed ears and a patch of green fur on his back that resembled moss. Then the other digimon jumped into their partners' arms. Galemon introduced herself as Teimon, a small pink ball of feathers with two wings and the same red heart on her forehead. Lantermon was Glaremon, he was a smaller version of Lantermon. He looked like a small, sky blue fish with a light bulb hanging from his head. Floemon turned into Frostmon who had a long, lean body with dark blue scales he still had the pointed ears and long, thin moustache on his muzzle. Onpyumon was the name of Lyramon's in-training form and she was a sky magenta version of Salamon except with a tail. Finally, Charcomon's in-training form had long floppy ears that are the same length as his body, a long skinny tail and is still gray from head to toe but resembled more of a bunny now. He still has the same red triangle markings under his eyes and is named Kakimon.

"At least this way, it'll be easier for you guys to blend in." Kouhei smiled and they all started to make their way out of the park, though Hakuei was starting to walk in an opposite direction.

"Where are you going Hakuei?" Toshiro called out to the boy.

"Home." He said plainly and continued, not even looking back.

"How are we going to contact him if he just walks out on us?" Hiroki asked Kouhei.

"I'm sure we'll see each other but the most important thing right now is to see our parents and hope that they aren't angry or anything." They all then agreed to meet at the school around 5 when they were finished at home. At that time, it was probably around noon so they each went off in a different direction. Kouhei offered to go with Toshiro who agreed to the offer and they went back to his place. Miki and Airi went off in another direction leaving Hiroki and Glaremon.

"So where's you're house?" Glaremon wondered looking up at his partner.

"Down the street from our school, I'll get you there but for now, just pretend like you're a toy." Glaremon nodded then stopped moving the whole trip back. They went across the busy streets of Odaiba as people looked at the seventh grader as they passed him by. _I can't believe people are giving me weird looks, if any of my friends catch me with Glaremon, I'll be forced to do some explaining. _Hiroki sighed as walked a few more blocks until the school was in sight.

"So that's the school right?" Glaremon asked for the millionth time.

"Yes that's the... school." Hiroki looked at the school and noticed a large, black burn on the side of the building and a few of the windows were shattered but he figured that they fixed most of them. _Digimon are really destructive they... I can see why Fulsidramon was pretty ticked off when she mentioned that the area was shut down. Wait, what about my house? _Hiroki panicked for a bit and started to run down the block on his immediate right. From what the boy saw, most of the houses were still intact though the first few had some scratches on them.

"Hiroki, why are you running all of a sudden?" Glaremon's voice was shaky because of him being in the boy's arms.

"I have to make sure that my house isn't burned down."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the structure's still in tact." Glaremon joked.

"What?" Hiroki stopped suddenly and found that there was a large house with a wooden frame.

"I was joking!" Glaremon started to get a bit panicked as well. "I didn't mean to make your house become a skeleton, I'm sorry Hiroki!" Glaremon shouted then another person started to call out Hiroki's name. Glaremon then flew back into his arms and went limp.

"Mom?" Hiroki turned and found that his house was standing tall and his mom was standing in the doorway.

"Welcome home hon." She opened her arms as Hiroki ran across the street towards her.

"I missed you mom." He hugged her letting a single tear fall. When they pulled apart, he quickly wiped it to avoid her questioning why he was crying if was only gone for a week.

"So how was that camp thing of yours? Did you meet any new friends?" She pushed him inside as she noticed that Glaremon was in his arms. "Is that a souvenir that you brought back?" she smiled.

"Uh, yah mom, camp was awesome and I did meet some new friends."

"Aw that's nice." She said as she went into the kitchen to make him a snack.

"So where's dad?"

"He'll be coming home soon." She told him as he smiled. It felt nice to be back in the same house, though he felt silly that he thought the house burned down and was in the middle of construction.

l-l-l-l-l

Hakuei just strolled casually down the street as Frostmon hid around his neck inside the jacket, making him look like a scarf. "So how are you going to find the others later, Hakuei?" Frostmon asked.

"I'm sure we'll see each other. I mean, we were all brought to the digital world for some reason, right?" He smiled as he walked through the back alley and into his yard. Everything seemed to be the same though he didn't really feel at home. There was this eerie feeling that he had at the back of his mind but he knew that he had to see his brother and dad. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"They leave the door open?" Frostmon gave his partner a sceptical look. Hakuei nodded then stepped in. The place seemed to be deserted and there were leftover pizza boxes and takeout orders left around the place. The sun barely streamed through the blinds, adding a little light to the dim rooms.

"Dad? Kin? Are you guys here?" Hakuei called out in the house as Frostmon started to fly around and examine the area.

"I don't sense any other presences besides ours in this building." The digimon said as he went through to the other rooms. _I knew it..._ Hakuei frowned and followed his partner towards the rooms upstairs. When he reached the top, on the top of the banister, there was a folded note addressed to Hakuei.

"It's from dad." Hakuei said as he picked it up and read it.

"What does it say?" Frostmon rested on his shoulder and looked at the note as well.

_Hey Kuei, _

_Sorry we could be there to see you get back but I had some work at the office that had to get done. _

_I'm sure your brother is out right about when you read this..._

_I'll be back later, see you_

_-Dad_

"At least they'll be back later." Frostmon tried to look on the brightside of the situation. "By the way, where's you mother? From what I'm told, there's usually a mother that resides with the family as well." Frostmon looked at the boy curiously.

"She's gone." He said, tossed the note aside and walked into his room. The little digimon wasn't exactly sure what that meant but he knew that it didn't help Hakuei by talking about it. He thought about apologizing but figured that he might make his mood worse. So he said nothing and just followed. Hakuei flopped on his bed and just laid there, unmoving.

l-l-l-l-l

Airi and Miki were walking together and chatting like there was no tomorrow. They were remembering all of the things that had happened around here, even though they were only gone for a little over a week. "Remember when Thomas and Kane spilled their soda on the police officer?"

"I heard about that, they were crying their eyes out begging not to go to jail." Airi smiled.

"Yah and the police were trying really hard to convince them that it was an accident." Miki smiled. "I really can't believe we're back." She sighed.

"Yah, and I can't wait to see my parents. But what I can't believe is that we've never actually talked like this before." Airi put an arm around the other while still carrying Teimon in the other arm. Miki held Onpyumon as well.

"Me neither but I'm glad that we're getting along. You know, I've always had the feeling that you were avoiding me before." Miki admitted as Airi gave her a surprised look.

"Avoiding you? I thought you didn't want to be near me." Airi said shocked.

"Well, I knew that you were best friends with Kouhei and with those other girls as well. They don't really talk to me as much so I had the feeling that you didn't like me either." Miki said with a frown.

"How could I not like you if you were never really that close to me to begin with?" Airi smiled at her. "And they do like you, they just don't know you. Don't tell them I told you but they're secretly scared to approach you and your friends." She giggled.

"Scared? Of me?" Miki was stunned by that statement. "Why would they? I haven't done anything to them have I?"

"No, no nothing like that. They just think that well, you're too good for them because you and your friends seems so much higher on the school scale than we are." Airi said a bit embarrassed. Miki shook her head and said that she wasn't anything like that. She just said that she was like any other normal girl out there. "Yah I get that now, after we came out of the digital world, you're exactly like everyone else. But you can be a bit bossy at times." Airi said as her fingers made the size of about an inch.

"That's... kinda true." The two girls laughed, continuing towards their homes.

"So Airi, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so protective of Kouhei?" Airi frowned for moment there and wasn't sure if she really wanted to share something so personal with Miki but she figured that she'd feel a whole lot better if just got it off of her chest.

"The thing is... um." But just as Airi started, someone called out to Miki.

"Mikiko!" The two girls turned and found that there was a tall girl with long dark hair with light brown streaks in her hair. She had a light blue headband with a big ribbon on the top of her head. She wore a pretty white top with green short shorts.

"Onee-san?"

"That's Inari?" Airi looked at the girl in bewilderment.

"Oh you must be Airi. So how did the camping trip go?" The two just exchanged glances before putting on a smile.

"It was fun, and getting to know our new teacher was pretty cool." Airi started on their lie.

"Though he was kind of weird at times but at least we had Kouhei and Toshiro to lighten up the mood right?" Miki said.

"Sounds awesome, wish I came along. So I never knew you two talked, from what I heard, you guys barely even see each other." Inari said with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, you know, we met through Kouhei and well, that's pretty much the end of it." Miki told her. It was partly the truth and she hadn't really lied that much.

"Oh those dolls are just the cutest things ever!" Inari said as he started to push her sister forward. "Did you guys get them during the trip?"

"Uh, yah. I'll see you later Airi!" Miki called out to her. The girl just waved her hand. "Did the teacher give them to you? That's really sweet of him, isn't it?" Inari just kept on pestering her until they got all the way home.

"Well, we should get home too Teimon." She felt the little digimon nod under her arm and she followed after the sisters.

l-l-l-l-l

Kouhei and Toshiro had arrived back home and Toshiro really didn't know how to feel, excited or nervous, so he picked both. "Kouhei, what do you think they'll say?" The boy seemed a bit anxious. Kouhei couldn't blame the boy; in fact, he sort of felt the same way. He just tried his best to keep the boy from bursting, at least until they got to his house. Toshiro lived in the Highton view Terrace apartment building and Mossmon seemed to be very impressed by the height of the large structure.

"So many other besides you live in this building." Mossmon stated.

"Yah, and there's a whole lot more kids." Toshiro said with a giggle. "I can't wait to see my family again."

"And I can't wait to meet them." Mossmon said.

"Well, we won't get anywhere by just standing here. Let's get going." Kouhei said and they all piled in the elevator. They pushed the number 14 and the elevator started to rumble. Mossmon and Kakimon looked at all of the buttons but made sure to stay as hidden as possible. Kouhei had informed them that there was a camera in the elevator and if they were caught on camera, then their cover would be blown.

"Hey Kouhei, why isn't there a number thirteen?" Kakimon asked.

"Well, people think of that number as unlucky so having a thirteenth floor would mean bad luck for the building." Kouhei explained.

"Humans have a lot of weird traditions." Kakimon rubbed his chin while Toshiro just laughed at them.

"They're called superstitions." He corrected as the elevator went ding and the doors opened up. "Well, we're here but we have to be really quiet otherwise the other people here will complain and we'll get in trouble." He said in an almost whisper.

"Well, we should just greet your parents and then Kakimon and I'll head back to my house, is that alright?" Toshiro nodded and started to knock on the door to his house. After a few moments, the door had swung open and Toshiro's mom was thrilled to see her son.

"Hey mom, I'm back."

"Oh, welcome back sweetie. It's been really quiet without you around for a whole week." She hugged him. "Thank you for dropping him off Kouhei." She hugged him as well.

"Well, it was the least I could do." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Is that Toshiro at the door mom? Hey squirt, I missed you." Toshiro's brother had appeared from behind his mom. "hey there Kouhei." He greeted.

"Hi Takumi." Kouhei said as the older boy ruffled his hair. "I don't see you around very often anymore. Busy with soccer?"

"More or less." Kouhei said then took his leave. "I'll see you later, kay Toshiro?"

"Alright, bye Kou!" Toshiro called out before closing the door.

l-l-l-l-l

After dropping off Toshiro, Kouhei and Kakimon were on their way home. It was starting to get pretty late so he started to hurry off. When he arrived at the front step, he gulped before knocking. "You shouldn't be so nervous, Kouhei. They're your family, they'll be happy you're back." Kakimon comforted him. Kouhei gave the digimon a small smile as the door flew open and revealed a little girl with her hair in two loosely tied pigtails that went down her back. She wore a green shirt with ruffles at the bottom and around the collar with a little bow in the middle. She also wore a pair of brown short shorts.

"Hey mom, Kenji, Kouhei is back!" She cried and tackled him in a hug.

"Reina, you really shouldn't open the door without me or mom there." Said a male voice inside the house.

"Welcome back Kouhei, how was your trip?" His mom asked in a soft voice and hugged him as well.

"It was alright, the teacher was pretty weird though." Kouhei lied.

"Well, come inside, you must be pretty hungry." She said and led him in. "Kenji, your brother's back!" She called out and looked in the living room to find the older sibling reading his text book.

"Hey Kou." He said as his mom was leaving towards the kitchen. When she was gone, he got up and walked over towards his brother. "You really made us worry when you didn't call." He said coldly.

"I'm sor..."

"I know you're sorry but you should call before you disappear. Remember that next time." He said as he then walked passed him and went upstairs.

"Kenji, mom's making us dinner now!" Reina called out to him.

"I'm not hungry Reina." He said followed by a door shutting. Reina then frowned and walked towards the kitchen. Kouhei ran to catch up to her as he let Kakimon go upstairs and told him to go through the first door on the right. At the same time, their cat Miu started down the steps. When they first got the cat, their father had picked it up and brought it home when Reina was about 5 and Kouhei was 7. They found her to be a very odd cat, she had amber fur and a large fluffy tail. She also had two front paws that seemed to be dyed in a rose sort of color.

"Come on Miu, it's time to eat dinner." _Meow. _She answered as the pair started towards the kitchen. "Hurry up Kouhei, or else it'll get cold." She called out to her younger older brother and had her signature smile that made her hard to resist.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said back to her as she disappeared behind the door. Before he followed her, he took a quick look around and had a warm feeling inside of him. "I'm home."

**I'm sooo sorry that it took so long**

**I've been busy since school started **

**Somehow, I managed to finish this**

**Hope you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 12: Reina's Secret

**Hey **

**Sorry for not updating**

**Yah, well since school is over, I'll be more relaxed**

**Phew… except for summer school**

**(tear)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own digimon…. Yup**

Chapter 12: Reina's Secret

Kouhei sighed as he got up the next morning. He had gotten a call from Airi saying that she and the others were planning on meeting up later and wondered if he was able to come as well. In reality, Kouhei really wanted to go but wasn't exactly sure on whether his family would be alright with it. He was sure that Reina and his mom wouldn't mind and guessed that Kakimon really missed seeing the other digimon but the person whose opinion scared him the most was his brother's. He had answered that he'll probably be late then she responded with an alright then hung up.

"Good morning, Kouhei." The little gray digimon beside him had startled him.

"Oh, morning. Have a nice sleep, Kakimon?" Kouhei tried to sound cheery.

"Better than usual." He stretched and yawned then rested back on the large pillow. "So anything happen while I was asleep?" He still sounded sleepy.

"Airi just phoned and wondered if we wanted to see them later." He said closing the phone. Kakimon's ears perked up when he heard that.

"Are we going?" Kouhei was about to answer the digimon but that was when Reina walked in and found him still in bed. Kakimon took cover under the pillow to avoid being seen. "Morning sleepy head." Reina giggled and jumped on her brother's bed. "So are you going to see Airi and Toshiro today?" She asked him.

"Were you just listening in on me?" Kouhei looked suspiciously at her.

"No." She said truthfully. "You always go and see them anyways so I thought that you might go again today." Kouhei looked at his 8 year old sister and smiled.

"You're really growing up aren't you?" Reina couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"I'm a big girl now, aren't I?" She crossed her arms.

"Yah you are. I guess I'll see them later." Kouhei stepped out from under the covers and walked out with his baby sister.

"Do you think it'd be alright if I came along too?" She looked up at him hopefully. Kouhei wasn't sure on what he should say. If she came along then he'd risk blowing their cover and it was possible that the others would want to try and go back to the digital world today, just as a test.

"I'll have to ask them first but I don't really see the harm in you tagging along today." He added a small lie. She then smiled widely and ran downstairs towards the kitchen where their mother was. When he walked down the stairs, he could hear her asking if she was able to go with Kouhei later on today and just as he guessed, his mother had agreed but he didn't hear the usual scoff or sarcastic remark from a certain older brother of his. When he got down, he noticed that it was only the two girls in the room.

"Where's Kenji?" asked Kouhei. His mom told him that he went out early that morning to go visit some friends. He nodded then ate the breakfast that she had laid out for him. '_I should probably text Airi that I'm gonna have to bring Reina with me today.'_ He thought as he took out his phone and started to type out the words before sending the message. _'I hope Airi doesn't get angry or anything.' _He wondered then decided to stash a few leftovers for Kakimon to eat upstairs.

l-l-l-l-l

Airi had just walked out the front door of her apartment with Teimon hiding in her backpack. "Hey Airi, when can I come out of this thing?" She felt her partner squirming behind her.

"Just until we get to a place where no one will see." She whispered trying not to look suspicious towards the other people in the building. That was when she received a message from Kouhei. She read it then sighed.

"Something the matter Airi?" Teimon asked from behind.

"No, its just that Kouhei's sister wants to come along today."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No not really, I was just wondering if we could've gone to the digital world today but I guess not." She said and walked down the sidewalk. She started to text him back and said that it was alright for Reina to join them but he had to go and pick up Toshiro while they went. Just as she finished typing she received a little nudge on her left side and looked at the person who bumped her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed then found Mikiko standing beside her, grinning. "Oh, Miki." She laughed to herself then they both continued to walk. She noticed her side bag had a bulk in it and guessed that it was Onpyumon inside. She guessed right when she found a little purple nose stick out.

"Did you have a goodnight's rest?" Airi asked her friend.

"The best in a while." Miki laughed.

"Yeah." Airi sighed. "And it was really great that we can come back to our homes too." As the girls continued their talk, Airi then received a text from Kouhei saying that they should meet back in the park and that he's was headed over there with Toshiro and Reina as well.

"Who was that from?" Miki looked over Airi's shoulder.

"It was Kouhei, he's saying that he and the others wanted to meet in the park and that he's bring Toshiro and his little sister, Reina. Though, I don't think we'll be able to contact Hiroki and Hakuei since we don't have their numbers." Airi assumed.

"Aww, I didn't know that Kouhei had a little sister, I bet she's adorable." Miki smiled.

"Yeah, she kinda is." Airi had to smile at that comment.

"Then what are we going to do? If we're going to the park, how'll we contact the others?" Onpyumon asked from inside Mikiko's bag.

"I'm not exactly sure on how to contact the boys..." Miki thought about it for a moment. At the same time, the little purple digimon stepped on the digivice PT and accidently pressed a small button. Suddenly, Miki's voice was transferred towards the other digivices and could be heard.

"What was that?" Hiroki looked at the little device in his hands as Glaremon stared at it.

"I think it wants to talk to you." He said poking it.

"But gadgets can't talk by themselves. Maybe I should take it apart and see how it works." Hiroki said as he picked it up but when he did, he continued to hear Miki's voice. _So we should just go to the park then? _He heard Miki say or the girl that he assumed was Miki.

"Are they going back to the park? We should go too." Glaremon said getting things ready for Hiroki, like his jacket, bag and maybe a book in the bag, though he didn't really know which one so he put the biggest that he could find.

"I wonder if these work like walkie-talkies." Hiroki mumbled to himself and decided to try it. He pressed a button and tested his voice into it.

xxx

Hakuei found that the small device that he had was starting to talk a lot and it was annoying him very much. He felt the need to throw it across the room but Frostmon insisted on him taking it to some place away from him. The boy let the digimon do whatever he wanted but when he heard the voice, he heard a girl, probably Miki, saying that they were going to meet up in the park. She didn't sound like she was talking directly to them through the digivice, she probably didn't even know that the digivice was broadcasting her to the others.

"I guess she's doing this by accident, but that could mean that the digivice could function like a talkie huh?" He said to himself as he followed Frostmon out of his room. His dad had left early that morning before he could even say hi to him and his older brother didn't even show up at all. So he was pretty much in the house alone.

"Hey Frostmon, let me see the digivice PT for a sec."

"You're not going to throw it are you? It's a very important device." Frostmon sounded a bit worried.

"Don't worry, I got over the annoyance of the thing. It's the people who are annoying anyways." He said with a huff and grabbed the device. He examined it for a bit and then suddenly, another voice started to come through the speaker. _Coming in, hello, hello, this is Hiroki here, testing one two three. _

"I guess these buttons are here for a reason." He mumbled as he looked over the device again. He tampered with the buttons one by one, and found a map with a few dots on the screen. Each was a different color and he decided to make a mental note of that for later. Right now, he decided to leave for the park and meet up with the rest of the group.

"So we're going?" Frostmon asked.

"Yup, so you better hide somewhere." He said pulling his shoe on.

xxx

The two girls were enjoying their walk to the park but suddenly, they started to hear a voice. _Coming in, hello, hello, this is Hiroki here, testing one two three. _

"Miki! Airi! The digivice is talking!" The two In-Training digimon said in unison.

"That's impossible." Airi took the device and looked at it. "Well it's not talking anymore."

"But it was." Onpyumon said.

"Right, well, we'll figure it out with the others but for now, let's just keep going." Airi decided as they crossed the street. "And make sure to keep hidden, I don't want to worry about you two either."

xxx

With Toshiro, Kouhei and Reina, they were all just leaving their building when they all heard a voice coming from thin air. "Who's that? It sounds like a girl's voice." Reina looked up at her big brother. _'That sounded like Miki just now.' _Kouhei looked around the area but couldn't find the girl anywhere. _'That's weird, if we can hear her voice, then she should be around her somewhere but there's a weird echo that follows what she says.' _Kouhei kept on pondering on these thoughts as Kakimon picked up the digivice in his backpack.

"I wonder why this thing is talking." He said to himself.

"That's a really cool toy you have there, Toshiro." Reina noticed Mossmon as he poked out of his side bag.

"O-oh, thanks Reina." Toshiro smiled nervously.

"Can I see him?" She asked innocently.

"Uh, just wait till we get to the park alright?" Toshiro said slightly shakily.

"Alright." Reina agreed almost immediately.

"Pisssst... psssst..." a hushed voice said from behind Kouhei.

"What is it?" Kouhei asked Kakimon as quietly as he could. He even slowed down so that Toshiro and Reina continued to walk in front of him.

"The digivice is starting to talk to me." Kakimon said.

"No offence there, buddy, but you're starting to sound like a coo coomon." Kouhei told the In-Training digimon.

"No really, there's a girl's voice coming from it and they're talking about you." Kouhei was confused at this point and asked for his digivice. Kakimon gave it to him and he started to listen in and heard Miki's voice. _So we should just go to the park then?_ Said a female.

"That's a weird walkie-talkie Kouhei, where'd you get it?" Kouhei snapped his head up and looked at his little sister and Toshiro looking at him.

"Uhh, you see, we went into a thrift store and just found these." He said quickly. Just then, the three kids heard another voice come from the digivice. _Coming in, hello, hello, this is Hiroki here, testing one two three. _

"I guess it does work like a walkie-talkie." Toshiro said amazed at the device.

"You guys are lying to me aren't you?" Reina suddenly said to the boys' surprise.

"What do you mean Reina?" Toshiro asked his friend.

"I mean, you didn't get that at the thrift store and I know you have one too Toshiro, the sound has been coming from your pocket too. I can hear it, loud and clear." She accused.

"Alright Reina you got us, but how did you know?" Kouhei asked as the kids walked into the park area.

"Because I have one too, except mine's pink and orange, see." She took out the similar device from her right pocket and presented it to them.

"But Reina, if you have one then that means that you're a..." Kouhei said but was cut off by another voice that appeared in the trees above them.

"Digidestined, just like you both." Said the voice.

"But how could you possibly no that name, we just came up with it recently." Toshiro asked the voice.

"Because, we've been monitoring almost your every move since you've been to the digital world." Reina told them.

**Ohhhh, Reina got something on her mind….**

**Not bad for half a year's break huh?**

**Sorry for the wait again…**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**thanks**


End file.
